Soul eater truth or dare! SEND IN THE JUICY DARES AND TRUTHS!
by Dauntless-born96
Summary: Send in the juiciest dares u can! And the deepest truths u can think of! Your hosts are here to bring u amazing humor and torture to your beloved characters! A SHOW THAT HAS OFFICIALLY GONE AWESOME! JOIN US! SEND IT THOSE DARES AND TRUTHS! Some short story special chapters and a liiiittle drama. But what's a show without a little drama? Read away my Meisters and Weapons!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: new story I have been dying to do! Send in your truths and dares! No limit! Kk well enjoy!**

Jamie:WELCOME EVERYONE TO SOUL EATER TRUTH OR DARE! I have been dying to start something like this after I read a bunch of others like littleangel1031's Angel And The Gang Truth Or Dare!

Sooo I wanted to start one! And here comes the sub!

Sub:*pops out of the water and hatch opens*

Stein:*head pops out first.* I think it's safe everyone. Lets head out.

Jamie:*screaming In joy in my head*

Everyone: Where are we?

Jamie:Welcome to Delaware! Population WHO CARES! Anyway! Glad you all could make it!

Black*star: DOES THIS MEAN MORE PEOPLE TO BASK IN MY GLORY! YAHOO!

Maka:MAKA CHOP! Be quiet so I can figure out if she is a kishin!

Jamie:I AM NOT A KISHIN NOR WOULD I EVER THINK ABOUT DEVOURING A HUMAN SOUL! SO NOT COOL!

Soul:Thats my line!

Jamie:boohoo anyway I'm Jamie!

Haley: And I'm Haley.

Jamie:WHERE DID YOU COME FROM? (A/N: btw Haley is like my bestest and closet friend aka sister that I love to death!)

Haley:I was right around the corner. Traffic. Anyway where is-*sees stein and almost faints from fan girl over load.*

Jamie: steady girl. I'm fan girling over a certain someone too but you need to stay calm.

Haley:No problem!

Jamie:okay! Lets get started! You are all here so welcome to ULTIMATE TRUTH OR DARE! Or what I like to call 'NO LIMITS'. That means the dares and truths are absolutely unlimited. Dare anything or ask really personal things.

SE crew:NOT THIS AGAIN!

Jamie:OH YEAH I FORGOT! You guys know ANGEL? Right? Yeah she's a friend of mine.

Soul: This isn't funny.

BLACK*STAR: LET'S MAKE A BREAK FOR IT WHILE WE STILL CAN! *tries to run*

Jamie:Don't make me get ANGEL on your butts!

SE CREW:NOO! PLEASE NO!

Kid: Angel wasn't that bad... *thoughts: I actually...miss her.*

*death stares*

Jamie:ANYWAY! Like I said! The dares can be dangerous and truths can be anything!

Crona:B-but personal things are S-sometimes supposed to s-stay secret. I don't know how to deal with sharing my emotions that well.

Maka: Don't worry Crona, I will help you.

Jamie: We all will help you deal with it.

Everyone:*nods*

Kid:NO! THE SYMMETRY IS MISSING! *runs to haley* YOUR HAIR!

Haley:okay geez hang on! *takes hair and pulls it back* better?

Kid:*nods happily*

Jamie:WELL LET'S GET STARTED ALREADY!

Haley:Me first! Okay,spirit. Truth or dare?

Spirit: I'll go with truth.

Haley:*grins*

Jamie:*facepalms* oh no...

Haley: Have you ever thought that Stein was hot or attractive in anyway?

Spirit: *horrified face* DEATH NO! THAT MAN DISSECTED ME IN MY SLEEP! WHY WOULD I?

Haley:okay okay! *puts head down in sadness and utter faliure* the pairing is nothing now. Your turn spirit...

Jamie:*pats Haley's back*

Spirit: Octopus head.

Jamie:You mean Soul?

Spirit: He knows what I meant.

Soul: Truth is cool.

Spirit:*angry glare* Do you have feelings for my daughter?

Soul:NO!nonononono! She is like an annoying little sister to me. I know everyone's gonna ask so I protect her like that because like an older brother I don't want to see my sister get hurt. She is like a sister I can't live without.(A/N:don't get me wrong I ship soma but not in this fic. My friends really wanted me to do a soulX Uh...well...you'll see.)

Maka: thanks soul...

Soul: *grins*

Jamie:MOVING ON!

Soul: fine then. Jamie,truth or dare.

Jamie:dare.

Soul: I dare you to...let us go back to Death city!

Jamie: Sorry,can't do that,you all signed a contract.

Haley: Yeah...

Everyone: NO WE DIDNT!

Jamie: *holds out stacks of paper* yeah you did. I'm surprised you don't read before signing things. Especially you maka.

Maka:I WASN'T THINKING STRAIGHT! I was in a rush and stressed and just said whatever. *facepalms*

Jamie:Well that was easy. My turn, Liz.

Liz: truth.

Jamie: Do you have a crush on Kid?

Liz: *blushes profusely* n-no! Of course not!

Haley: Your lips say no but your face screams yes.

Liz:Sh-Shut up Goth girl!

Kid: You,You have a crush on me Liz?

Liz: *looks down and blushes ashamed.*

Jamie: We will get back to that. Your turn Liz.

Liz:Right! Uh, Black*star.

Black*Star: I WILL CHIOSE DARE LIKE A REAL MAN!

Liz: Well if your such a man admit your feelings for Tsubaki!

Jamie and Haley: Oooooooo

Black*star: *blushes* what are you talking about? I -I don't like Tsubaki like that!

Liz:LIAR! You were telling me the other day how much you adore your GODESS!

Tsubaki: I-is that true black*star? *blushes*

Black*star: *sighs in defeat and rubs the back of his neck.* yeah...I have for a while but ANYWAY! KID! TRUTH OR DARE!

Kid:Truth

Black*Star: HAVE YOU EVER KISSED A GIRL?

Kid: *blushes* eh-n-no. I haven't.

Soul:So uncool.

Maka:maaaaakaaa...

Jamie: Jaaaaaamie...

Maka:CHOP!

Jamie: Slap!

Soul:*gets knocked out*

Haley: Well someone is out cold already. *smiles and raises an eyebrow at Jamie.* how about you give him mouth to-

Jamie:Well,I guess that concludes episode 1 of SOUL EATER NO LIMITS! *blushes*

Haley:Join us next time!

Both:Byee!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: thanks for sending them! Keep the truths and dares coming!**

Truth or dare chapter 2  
Jamie:WELCOME BACK EVERYONE!  
Haley:Did you miss us?  
Everyone:No...  
Jamie: We missed you guys too... Anyway! I hope you guys are all ready for the next round. We only have two people though...sadly.  
Haley:I will read them off.  
Jamie: I will read the dares! *smiles evily* I love to see the dares...  
Haley:...Okay, well you have fun with that. Okay first truth is from agarfinkel. For soul, why are you so obsessed with the word "cool"?  
Soul: What better way to describe a cool guy like me?  
Haley: Riiiiiiight. Next is spirit!  
Spirit: what is it?  
Haley: Do you do anything besides flirt with women these days?  
Spirit: of course! I-I help lord death!  
Maka: *mumbles* doesn't seem like that to me.  
Spirit:I LOVE YOU MAAAAKA! I PROMISE! I SWEAR I DO! *hugs maka*  
Maka: MAAAAKAAA...CHOP!  
Spirit: *knocked out*  
Jamie: OKAY OKAY MY TURN!  
Okay! So first dare is for maka and black*star. Switch sythes for two months!BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Black*star: WHY'S THAT SO FUNNY! YOUR GOD CAN WEILD ANY WEAPON!  
Jamie: Didnt work out so well for you last time...  
Haley: Sorry agar but due to the fact it's IMPOSSIBLE for Black*star to weild soul we can't comply to that.  
Jamie: anyways! Next is for Blair!  
Blair: NYA! YAY! Blair gets to play!  
Jamie: Bear hug soul for thirty seconds. *mumbles* great...  
Blair: Yay! Sythey-boy!  
Soul: *squished between Blair's body* h-help!  
Jamie: Only 15 more seconds...  
Haley: You okay?  
Jamie: *blushes* Y-YEAH! OF COURSE! Why wouldn't I be?  
Haley: *thoughts* I know it bothering you seeing him with her like that...  
Jamie: DONE!  
Blair: Oh please just a little bit longer! *hugs Soul tighter*  
Jamie: okay we are going to need some help here. Inuyasha!  
Inuyasha: What do you want?  
Jamie: can you superset these two for me please?  
Blair: *sees inuyasha and jumps into his arms* well aren't you just a hunk of man! Mmm! NYA!  
Inuyasha: AH! g-Get of me you wench!  
Jamie: oh no.  
Haley: let's just hope kago-  
Kagome:*walks in* INUYASHA! SIT BOY!  
Inuyasha:*face plants into the ground* uhhh...  
Jamie: well,that happened.  
Haley: okay well, there are a few more dares...  
Jamie: You can read them.  
Haley: K! Jamie this is for you.  
Jamie: alright.  
Haley: HAHAHA! I think we know this person! Cause she hit the dare ! *laughs and hands Jamie paper*  
Jamie: what's so fun-*blushes* NO! NO WAY!  
Haley:*shaking with laughter* A dares a dare. Soul, you have to kiss Jamie!  
Soul:W-what! But I barley know her!  
Jamie:YEAH!  
Haley: like I said. A dare is a dare! Cool guys finish their dares!  
Jamie: *turns toward soul.* j-just get it over w-with.  
Soul: fine...*leans in and kisses Jamie's cheek.* d-done.  
Haley: good call. Person never specified where to kiss her.  
Soul: *blushing* cool guys try to look for an out to any situation.  
Jamie: *stands while blushing* so what! Kissing a girl is a bad situation or something?! I don't care where u kiss me or whatever but is it so bad that you had to do it! It's not like I have cooties or some disease! *walks out of the room*  
Haley: That was really uncool soul.  
Tsubaki: That must have really hurt her feelings.  
Maka: we should talk to her. Liz, Tsubaki, Haley?  
All three: *nods and stands to walk out of the room.*  
Black*star: even I know that was mean!  
Soul: What did I do?  
Kid: You made her feel like garbage because you acted like kissing her was a horrible thing to do like you would hurl when you kissed her. That is wrong. Even if you barley know her. Remember when I had to go out with BlackRose?  
Soul: well yeah that was with Angels Nut Squad.  
Kid: she wanted me to kiss her but I was hesitant. I don't feel that way for her like I felt for ange-someone else. So I was really slow to kiss her cheek and she got upset because similar to Jamie she felt like something was wrong with her. I barley knew her but I still did it. I just didnt act like a jerk afterwards.  
Soul: I didn't mean to hurt her like that.  
Black*Star: We know man but that was just...  
*girls all walk back with Jamie.*  
Maka: *whispers in Jamie's ear* he is an idiot! Don't worry about it.  
Jamie.*nods* anyway,lets get some more done.  
Haley: you okay?  
Jamie: *nods*  
Haley: okay, next. Kid,why did you lie to Angel about liking her?  
Kid:I-I...I DIDN'T OKAY! I DO LOVE HER! I just started to think she liked Sebastian and Ashura more than me... That's why I said I lied then when I saw how she got upset I said maybe we can go out and get to know each other better. I...I just can't Leave her.  
Jamie: You should go see her. I have a feeling she would want to hear you say that to her face. Here is a bus ticket.  
Liz: How did you get that?  
Jamie: I have ways.  
Haley: she bought it earlier thinking that she would need it.  
Jamie: traitor.  
Haley: OKAY! Well I think that's it for today! Join is next time!  
SE crew: HELP US!  
Jamie: Oh be quiet you know you love us.  
Patty: HAHA! PHSYCOPATH!


	3. Chapter 3

Jamie: Well,welcome back! Sorry about the little Drama Bomb back there.  
Haley: Little? It was like a nuke!  
Jamie: *whisper* can you blame me?  
Haley:*shrugs*  
Jamie:ANYWAY! LIKE I SAID! We should get started! I will read them off today. Okay so first is from LITTLEANGEL1031! HEY ANGEL! Omg thanks for watching! Okay she dares me to-*reads and starts blushing again* AGAIN?!  
Haley: Let me see! *reads and laughs again* WELL! YOU GOT TO DO IT! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Jamie: f-fine whatever. *grabs soul and brings his lips to hers* there.  
Haley: good girl.  
Jamie: *death scowl*  
Soul: hey, Jamie-  
Jamie: BACK TO BUISNESS! Okay next is for Kid and Liz. Well,right now kid is on his way to see you but when he gets back You guys have to go to the movies to see "Human centipede 2" EWW! That movie was cool but GROSS!  
Liz:I HATE BUGS!  
Jamie: Don't worry! If you get scared just hang on to kid.  
Liz: *blushes* oh shut it!  
Jamie: Next, Black*Star! Go to Ashura and tell him your !  
Black*Star: IM NOT GAY!  
Haley:Just get it over with!  
Black*star: fine! As a god I will do it!  
*walks up to Ashura* I'm gay.  
Ashura:...Well then...I would laugh but I don't find it all that funny.  
Jamie: Okay that was boring. You can go now Ashura.  
Ashura: I'm going to Angels.  
Jamie:I said you could leave not visit. Next is...Haley!  
Haley:FINALLY!  
Jamie:Go with Stein to Dissect a Unicorn! WHY! PONG WAS A UNICORN ANGEL! WHY HURT HIS KIND?! And then tell him that Angel wants her newspaper back.  
Haley: *runs with stein* PEACE!  
Jamie: okay! Ooo Agar is back! Okay spirit!  
Spirit: what is it?  
Jamie: why are you fascinated by baby bloomers?  
Spirit: CAUSE MY LITTLE MAKA USED TO WEAR THEM WHEN SHE WAS LITTLE! AWW SHE WAS SO TINY AND PUMPKIN BLOOMERS WERE HER FAVOR- *gets maka chopped*  
Maka: PAPA! SHUT UP!  
Jamie: 0.0 ooookay. Black*star. Why do you use Tsubaki as a microphone?  
Black*Star:BECAUSE! A GOD LIKE ME DESERVES TO BE HEARD AND WHEN A MICROPHONE ISN'T AROUND...I NEED SOMETHING!  
Jamie: yeeeeah okay. OOOO! YAY! Lord death could you come here for a minute?  
Lord death:SURE! What's up what's up?  
Jamie: Reaper chop everyone! *starts writing will*  
*everyone gets reaper chopped*  
Everyone:OWWWWW!  
Jamie:Lastly, black*star call maka a flat chested loser and slap her face!  
Black*star: *cracks knuckles* with pleasure.  
Tsubaki: She said slap! No punches!  
Soul: easy black*star.  
Black*star: *slaps maka* Flat chested loser!  
Maka: *hold face and stands as she gives a huge maka chop to black*star* . STUPID GOD WANNABE!  
Everyone: oooooooo...  
Jamie: okay! OOOO HERE IS LOOPY! GIRL HOW YOU DOIN! Okay so she said Crona Is there any sweets that u like? If there is, I'll buy u it.  
Crona: well...I k-kinda like black L-licorice.  
Jamie: next...is for soul. Loopy asked DO U REMEBER ME?! U should. Anyways Did u know that people think I won the Yo momma battle?  
Soul: uncool. I was sure I won that! *mumbles*stupid uncool girl.  
Jamie: Awww is someone sad they didn't win? Haha. Anyway next Black*star, What would u do if Jamie became a God/Goddess before you?  
Black*Star: *shakes jamie* DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT TRYING!  
Jamie: OKAY! JEEZ! Next is for Maka and Me. Hug Souls arm for the rest of the chapter...*blushes* h-huh?  
Maka: okay. *hugs souls arm*  
Jamie: *walks over to soul and hugs his arm but looks away.* w-whatever. Okay next is for all of us. It says have a guy read it. Okay here Soul I guess.  
Soul:okay, we all get to go to hot springs. Well I guess we can do that next chapter right?  
Jamie: *nods* okay next, crona...tell patty you love her.  
Crona: *blushes* I- I actually d-do Lo-Love her.  
Patty: *hugs Crona* LOVE YOU TOO SILLY!  
Jamie:AWWWWW! Okay, spirit, try to dissect STEIN!  
Spirit: I have tried before. Once when stein dissected me, I stayed up all night until I knew he was asleep and tried but it was a dummy when I pulled off the sheets and then stein was right behind me. I think you know how it ends...  
Jamie: you poor poor man. Ok LAST ONE! Haley! YOU DONE IN THERE?  
Haley: *walks out taking off gloves* yeah what is it?  
Jamie: if you could date anyone who would it be?  
Haley: *blushes* uh...it is a secret. (A/N: I will not exploit my best friends secret sorry!)  
Jamie: well that's it for the day!  
Maka: yeah.*releases souls arm*  
Haley: Join us next time! SEEYA SOON!  
Jamie:BYE!  
Liz: Jamie, you can let go of soul now.  
Jamie: *looks at soul and her arms still linked and swipes it back with a blush* R-RIGHT! Sorry soul.  
Soul: *blush* s-s'cool. Don't worry about it.  
Haley:ENOUGH! BYE EVERYONE SEE YA NEXT WEEK!


	4. Chapter 4

Truth or dare chapter 4  
Haley:AND WE'RE BACK! NICE TO SEE YOU ALL! And also...that dare for the hot springs was...just...  
Soul: uncool?  
Haley: Yeah.  
Jamie: YEAH! WOOHOO!  
Haley:Why are you so hyper?  
Jamie: I may have sorta had about 6 1/2 cups of coffee...*starts laughing hysterically*  
Haley: *facepalm* JAMIE! YOU KNOW WHAT THAT DOES TO YOU!  
Jamie:I WAS REEEEEALLY TIRED THIS MORNING SO I NEEDED A JUMP START!  
Haley: Well now I'm going to read them today.  
Jamie: Well your no fun!  
Haley: wah wah wah...okay! So let's begin! EVERYONE READY?  
Everyone:THAT'S A BIG FAT NO!  
Haley: GREAT! Okay first is from L! Okay so it's a truth for Stein. STEIN!  
Stein: *rolls in* what?  
Haley: how far did you and Marie's relationship go?  
Stein: We are still happily married.  
Haley: GOOD! Okay now a dare. L, says dare to dissect Excalibur?  
Stein: *evil grin* I will give it my best.  
Excalibur: FOOL! You can't touch me until after my 12 hour story session.  
Jamie:HA! You look like a messed up art project!  
Haley: Great. Now Jamie is turning into patty.  
Patty: YEAH BUT IM MORE AWESOME!  
Haley: ANYWAY! Next is for spirit.  
Spirit: Sure.  
Haley: have a normal conversation with Maka without mentioning how much you love her.  
Maka: WHY!  
Spirit: Maka, do you want to go to the bookstore with me this weekend?  
Maka: No.  
Spirit: *twitches* o-okay maybe something else then.  
Maka: Nope.  
Spirit: *passes out from lack of showing love to maka*  
Haley: okay well he's out.  
Jamie: *starts poking spirits form* HA! He looks DEAD!  
Haley:Jamie stop poking spirit.  
Jamie: awwww fine!  
Haley: okay. Black*star.  
Black*star: yea  
Haley: fight Naruto and throw the fight.  
Naruto: *walks in* heard my name with the word fight in the same sentence. As if he would throw the fight! He would lose anyway.  
Black*star: YEAH RIGHT! YOUR GOD WOULD BEAT YOU UNTIL YOU BEG FOR MERCY!  
Naruto:THEN BRING IT SPIKEY! You and me right now! NO THROWING IT!  
Black*star:FINE BY ME!  
Haley: Take it outside then. We already have furniture messed up because of inuyasha and Blair. *shivers* next is Liz.  
Liz: yep.  
Haley: Maka has to give you a haircut while blindfolded.  
Liz:NOOOO! PLEASE NOOO! I JUST HAD KID FIX IT FROM A MONTH AGO!  
Haley: sorry. *blind folds maka* gotta do it.  
Liz: fine but hold on. *puts hair up in pony tail* feel for the holder maka and cut under it.  
Maka: okay...*fumbles blindly and cuts...above the holder. Takes off blind fold* oops.  
Liz:*looks in mirror*NOOO! I SAID UNDER! UNDER! *hair is now up to her neck*  
Maka: SORRY! I thought it was under! I was blindfolded you know! It actually looks pretty good.  
Jamie:HAHAHAH! CRAZY GIRL!MAKA WAS BLIND!  
Haley: Jamie,why don't you go drink some water.  
Jamie:K!  
Haley: okay so next is truths! Soul!  
Soul: yeah?  
Haley:what do you think about all the yaoi pairings your in?  
Soul: first off I'm not gay! Second...uncool.  
Haley: well said. Okay well black*star is still fighting so we will get back to him. Kid has yet to return from angels. So we will get back to that too. OH KILIK!  
Kilik: sup?  
Haley: have you ever had a crush in someone? If so who?  
Killik: uh...*blushes* I used to like Jackie. I don't really like anyone right now.  
Haley: cool! Okay! Harvar!  
Harvar: yeah?  
Haley: Why did you pick OX as your partner of all people?  
Harvar: I have known OX since we were kids. Our wavelengths matched so...why not?  
Haley: good point. Next! Kim! Did you ever think OX was cool?  
Kim:*blushes and turns away* no why would I?  
Haley: *whispers* liar. ANYWAY! Jackie. Have you ever tried to set Kim up with someone?  
Jackie: countless times but it never worked out.  
Haley: aw! Okay Tsubaki. Tell an embarrassing secret.  
Tsubaki: *blushes* u-uhem well...I-I sorta look up to Black*Star.  
Everyone:WHAT!  
Tsubaki: he is different around me when we're alone. He is...kind.  
Haley: okay that's adorable. Liz, what would you do if patty died?  
Liz: I would die! I can't live without her no matter how annoying she can be!  
Jamie: I think we would all die.  
Haley:Back to normal?  
Jamie: since when was I ever normal?  
Haley: good point. Same here. Okay next is for patty. Pandas or tanukis?  
Patty: BOTH!  
Haley: well she never specified to pick just one. I will let it slide. Next maka.  
Maka: what?  
Haley: have you ever thought what would happen if you maka chopped Ashura?  
Maka: *shrugs* never tried. He isnt here so I can't test it out.  
Jamie: WHERE DID HE GO?  
Maka: He said to Angels.  
Jamie: I told him he wasn't supposed to leave! DARN!  
Haley: okay well we can try when he gets back. Next is from guest. It's a dare for maka.  
Maka: oh god.  
Haley: dress up as a maid and sit on the lap of a BOY, authors choice and Spirit don't even think about interfering.  
Maka:WHY!  
Jamie: well... I pick...SEBASTIAN!  
Sebastian: Yes mistress.  
Jamie: let maka sit on your lap while she is in a maid outfit.  
Sebastian: As you wish. *Sits in chair and waits for maka.*  
Maka: *blushing and sits on his lap*  
Haley: I thought he was with Angel.  
Jamie: It's kinda like a shared partnership.  
Haley: Oh okay I get it. So next is for kid...who is with Angel at the moment. Okay so Black*star! Your final back. Took long enough! Who won.  
Black*star: We called a tie. It was evenly matched. I COULD STILL BEAT HIM THOUGH BUT HE LOOKED TIRED SO I SAID DRAW!  
Haley: of course you did. Well guest wants you to sing a song.  
Black*star: *starts singing I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves*  
Haley:SHUT UP! Okay next is soul.  
Soul: yo.  
Haley. Don't say the word cool for the rest if the chapter.  
Soul: THAT'S TOTALLY UN...AWESOME!  
Haley: nice save hotshot.  
Jamie: can I read some now? I'm getting super bored.  
Haley: sure why not.  
Jamie: YES! Okay next is Tsubaki. Act like a teen going through puberty.  
Tsubaki: uh okay? *clears throat* I hate this game.  
Jamie: wow. That was different okay so now is Ashura...who is currently not here. Next is for soul eater cast. Read a fanfiction of reader choice. Ooo this will be fun. Spirit read a steinXSpirit fanfic Soul, soulXMaka. Black*star, Black*Star X Tsubaki.  
Haley: okay! Next is from 4LexiLuvsWriting. Jamie.  
Jamie:oooo my turn.  
Haley: kiss soul!  
Soul: *thoughts* again? *blushes*  
Jamie: *blushes but looks at soul angirly* I would say why should I but what's the point? *kisses souls cheek*  
Soul: Jamie, I'm sorry for what i did okay? I didn't know that it was unc-awesome. I barley knew you and-  
Jamie: *holds up hand* don't want to hear it. Next is for kid who isn't here. Next episode will be only for Kid and Ashura since they decided to skip so only truth or dare them next episode. Next is for Haley.  
Haley: cool.  
Jamie:HA! Hold Steins hand for the rest of the chapter!  
Haley: uhhhh fine. * walks into steins room and there's a scream*  
Jamie: HALEY?!  
Haley:*RUNS OUT SCREAMING* IM SORRY IM SORRY!  
Marie: STAY AWAY FROM HIM! HE MIIIIINE!  
Haley: *hides behind jamie* okay! Sorry!  
Jamie:okay okay! Sorry Lexi but Marie gets really jealous.  
Haley: NO KIDDING!  
Jamie: NEXT! NOOOOO!  
Haley:What's wrong-NOOO!  
Jamie: EXCALIBUR! GET IN HERE!  
Excalibur: have you decided to listen to my legend?  
Jamie and Haley:NO!  
Jamie: *whispers to excalibur the dare*  
Excalibur: *sneaks up behind Black*Star* Excalibur. Excalibur. From the untied-  
Black*star: NOOOO! NOT YOU! *runs away screaming*  
Jamie: that was funny.  
Haley: okay next dare is for Liz.  
Liz: What is it?  
Haley: kiss Black*star on the cheek and call him a god.  
Liz: ewww! *does dare*  
Haley: now watch a horror movie marathon.  
Liz:WHHHHHYYYY!  
Jamie: little help rin?  
Rin: *comes out of nowhere* come on now. Now lets go.  
Liz: ugh!  
Haley:NOW EVERYONE GETS PEPPERMINTS!  
Jamie: ewww. Haley can have mine.  
Haley:YES!  
Jamie:okay that's that's it for today.  
Haley: yep!  
Both:BYEE!  
SECRET AUTHORS NOTE! While everyone is gone I wanted to ask...DO U GUYS SHIP ME (Jamie ) and soul or something. So many kissing dares! Too many!


	5. Chapter 5

Truth or dare chapter 5  
Soul: *walks in Jamie's room and sees her sleeping on her laptop and smiles* *thoughts* Idiot. She is working herself to much. It's uncool to fall asleep while working. *walks to laptop and is about to close it but sees his name* h-huh? Jamie X Soul fanfics? *blushes* *thoughts* she...likes me?  
Jamie: *eyes flutter open* s-soul? *looks and sees computer is up and shuts it abrutly* WHAT ARE YOU DOING in here!?  
Soul: Y-you fell asleep. I'm here to wake you up cause its time for the next episode.  
Jamie: *blushes then frowns and looks away* why would you care? You hate this game anyway? *stands and walks out of room. Goes down the hall and bangs on Haley's door.* WAKE UP!  
Haley: *thump in her bedroom* *grunts.* I'm up!  
(TIME SKIP)  
Jamie:WELCOME BACK TO NO LIMITS! Okay I'm sorry to say that we do have to limit this a teensy weensy bit. Sorry,but no killing eachother. I got a dare to have spirit and Blair try to kill eachother. SERIOUSLY! Who would want to kill Blair?!  
Haley: that is out of line. So now the dares are a little...rule-ified.  
Jamie: Rule-ified?  
Haley: I made a new word! You like?  
Jamie: DEFINETLY! Okay so first dare is from someone who I have been countless lay accidentally skipping. Sorry about that. 4Fanus Obscurus dares Ashura to call Black*star a god. HA!  
Ashura: But he isn't.  
Haley: *shrugs* doesn't matter. Think of it as you humoring him.  
Ashura: fine. *walks up to Black*Star.* Your a god.  
Black*Star: *smug* YOU THINK I DONT ALREADY KNOW THAT! HAHAHA! I THE MIGHTY AND POWERFUL BLACK*STAR WILL SURPASS GOD AND HAVE YOU ALL BOW AT MY FEET!  
Haley: okay now Black*star is just taking this too far.  
Jamie: *shrugs* eh...let him. Okay next is from 4LexiLuvsWriting! HEY LEXI! Okay first dare...is for soul. Hug Jamie-*blushes* for the rest of the chapter. WHY!  
Soul: *shrugs and smiles* okay. *sits next to Jamie and puts an arm around her shoulders*  
Jamie: what? No complaining?  
Soul: *blushes and shrugs* just a dare right?  
Jamie: *looks away.* y-yeah. Just a dare. Next is for kid. Steal all of maka's books! BOOKS ARE A WAY OF LIFE! WHY WOULD YOU DARE HIM TO DO THAT?!  
Kid: I'm sorry Maka. *takes books in a wagon connected to three other wagons*  
Maka: The HORROR!  
Haley: Okay. Now poke spirit on the side you are standing on and then duck for cover behind like a couch or bush or something, do this eight times.  
Kid: okay. Excuse me for a moment. *goes to start the dare.*  
Jamie: okay while he is doing that-  
Kid:AHHHH!  
Haley:WHAT'S WRONG?!  
Kid:HE IS CHASING ME!  
Spirit:STOP POKING ME LIKE A SCIENCE EXPERIMENT YOU LITTLE CREEP!  
Jamie: okay your done. Next ride a pink unicorn and sing the fluffy pink unicorn song.  
Kid: I have never heard of that song.  
Haley: well then learn it!  
Kid: *gets on pink unicorn*  
pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows  
pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows  
pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows  
pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows  
lets test your knowlegde and see what you've learned so far.  
what color are the unicorns?  
*everyone*- pinkkkk! *yellow guy*-yup their pink.  
where are they dancing?  
*everyone*-rainbows!  
*brown guy falls over*  
please use one word to describe their magicial fur.  
*silence* *brown guy*-smiles! *everyone*- yeah!  
pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows  
pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows  
pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows  
pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows  
pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows  
pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows  
pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows  
pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows  
pink fluffy unicorns dancing on dancing on RAIN!  
Done.  
Jamie: that was amazing! I loved it!  
Kid: yeah whatever.  
Jamie: okay next for you is to Climb onto Blackstar's shoulders and have him carry you everywhere you want to go and he has to oblige or Lexi will come here and tie you to Excalibur.  
Kid: okay.  
Black*star: I DONT CARRY PEOPLE! GODS ARE CARRIED BY THEIR PEASENTS!  
Jamie: oh just shut up and do it!  
Black*star: fine!  
Kid: *gets on his shoulders*  
Haley: good boy. Now for Ashura! Bow down to Jamie and call her a god and do whatever she says for the rest of the chapter.  
Ashura: I only do what Angel tells me to do.  
Haley: *cough* whipped *cough*  
Jamie: BOW DOWN TO ME! Wow! Now I see why black*star does it. It's an adrenaline rush to yell like that.  
Ashura: whatever. *bows* you are a god.  
Jamie: much better! Now you have to do the cat,I'm a kitty Kay dance.  
Ashura: *sighs and complys*  
Haley: THAT WAS TOO GOOD! HAHA! NICE ONE LEXI!  
Jamie: okay okay. Slap stein and see if you can survive his or Marie's wrath.  
Ashura: easy. *goes up to stein and slaps him*  
Marie and Stein: *face turns red from anger.* DIE!  
Ashura: AHHHH! *runs out of room*  
Jamie:BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh god oh god! Haley! I can't read these! HAHAHAH! IM LAUGHING TOO HARD!  
Haley: I CAN'T EITHER! HAHAHAHAHAH! S-SOUL! YOU DO IT!  
Soul: *recovers from laughing* O-OKAY! HAHAH! SO UNCOOL! Okay, next is for Ashura also. Okay well he is running from stein and Marie so we can do that next chapter. Okay Jamie.  
Jamie: What is it?  
Soul: Have a chocolate bar.  
Jamie: WOO HOO! CHOCOLATE! MAMA LOVES HER CHOCOLATE!  
Soul: okay, now ride on Ashura's shoulders to a far away place called Starbucks with a wallet full of money. Spend every last cent and let's just say you are magically tired.  
Jamie:...no...flipping...WAY! WOOHOO! *runs to find ashura* ASHURAAAAAAAA! GET BACK HERE!TAKE ME TO STARBUCKS I COMMAND YOU!  
Haley: okay I can take it from here. Okay. Welcome back agar. Patty,yell at kid to get his butt moving. (Sorry can't cuss)  
Patty: YAY! * looks at kid* GET YOUR BUTT MOVING DARN YOU!  
Kid:*cries* WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN TO ME!  
Haley: HA! Okay next is from The-Anime-Book-Writer. He wants maka to rip her favorite book and soul has to read one from cover to cover. GOOD LUCK SOUL BWAHAHAHA!  
Maka:THE FAULT IN OUR STARS?! WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO!  
Soul: THE TORTURE! I'm going to be the next bookworm!  
Haley: I suggest you read Vladimir Tod. It's awesome. Okay, next they say they ship maka and kid. Sorry but kid has found some one. And also they ship...*thoughts* I won't say it out loud. But that's nice that they ship Jamie and soul. She will be happy. *  
Soul: who?  
Haley: Uh...you and maka. They think its a good pairing.  
Soul: oh...*thoughts* I thought she was going to say me and jamie.*  
Haley: okay we that's it for today! Soul? Wanna help close this out?  
Soul: sure. Okay. See you all next time!  
(Time skip)  
Soul: *goes into Jamie's room* where is her laptop? Good thing she is still out with Ashura. *sees laptop on her desk* bingo! *opens it and turns it on but sees password lock.* oh come on! Uh...*types coffee* *denied* *types chocolate* *denied* *types sweets* *denied* WELL THEN WHAT IS IT?! *sees that hint thing at the bottom.* favorite pairing? Could...*types Somie* *accepted*  
Haley:*walks in* what are you doing?  
Soul: *jumps* uh...I was...  
Haley: looking at her fanfics about you guys? Trust me I know. She does that all the time just like I do.

Soul: I didn't-

Haley: Now get out of her room before she gets back and I have to explain why we were talking in her room. Reading people's personal biz isn't cool at all. So scram.

Soul: thanks Haley.

Haley: *shrugs* whatever.

Soul: *walks out*

Haley: they are going to get together. I knew he liked her


	6. Chapter 6

Truth or dare chapter 6  
Alarm: *BEING A DUMB...THING AND STARTS RINGING*  
Jamie: *groans and rolls out of bed successfully landing on the floor.*  
Haley. *walks in Jamie's bedroom* you okay?  
Jamie: *groans*  
Haley: I will take that as a yes now lets go! Fans are waiting!  
Jamie:*groans louder* FIIIIIIINE!  
*gets off of floor and walks out to the room where everyone is*  
Haley:HEY GUYS! Welcome back! Okay so Jamie would you like to start us off today?  
Jamie: *more peppy* SURE! Okay I accidentally skipped loopy last time so lets get back to her! Patty, what would you do if giraffes never existed?  
Patty: *silence*  
Liz: I-I think we just broke patty!  
Jamie: what have we done!  
Kid: *runs to patty and shakes her* they are real dont worry! Just what would you do if they were fake?!  
Patty: I WOULD DIE!  
Jamie: *sighs* thank god! Thought we lost you for a second! Spirit, if you don't like maka with soul,who would you want her to be with?  
Maka: oh death...  
Spirit:NO ONE! NO MAN DESREVES HER!  
Maka: *mumbles*whatever papa...  
Jamie: okay, Liz, why don't you share your make up advice with anyone else?  
Liz: no one ever asked. I think loopy did once but that was it. And I said to lay off the pink. TOO MUCH PINK DRAINS YOUR COLOR!  
Jamie: I don't know how to reapond to that so NEXT! Kid, just be the best boyfriend to Angel or Loopy will hurt you.  
Kid: that won't be a problem. I wouldn't dream of hurting her.  
Jamie and Haley: AWWWWWWWW!  
Jamie: okay now for all of us. Say out favorite candy and It will fall from the sky. REESE'S!  
Haley:SNICKERS!  
Soul: HERSHEY'S!  
Maka:TWIZZLERS!  
(Got lazy but everyone got their candy!)  
Jamie:mmmm Reese's! Mama's favorite! Okay next is for Haley!  
Haley: COOL! What is it?  
Jamie:stroke someone's hair that you like, however do not say this out loud and say I'm a banana over and over.  
Haley: *mumbles* fine. *Gets up and walks out of the room* NEVER SAID I HAD TO DO IT INFRONT OF EVERYBODY!HAHAHAHAB SUCKERS! *runs to pet crushes hair*  
Jamie: *shakes head and smiles* I taught her well. Okay next is for maka. Maka chop stein and see how he reacts. Sorry bout your luck.  
Maka: *gulps* b-be right back.  
(5 minutes later)  
Maka: *runs away screaming* IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN IM SORRY!  
Stein:I WILL DISSECT YOU UNGRATEFUL KIDS!  
Jamie: poor maka. Okay next is for OOO me. Okay I will do it trust me! Loopy also says she has created the pairing somie and I'm very welcome. *blushes* O-OKAY! But that makes no sense since I do not like him like that!  
Haley: what she means is thank you loopy.  
Jamie: w-whatever. *blushes* n-next is for soul. OOO! WELCOME IN LOOPY! Yukio could you get the door for me?  
Yukio: sure. *lets in loopy*  
Loopy: *jumps through the air falcon punches soul* TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!  
Soul: OW!  
Loopy: *leaves happily*  
Jamie: BYE LOOPY! Haley you can read the next ones!  
Haley: YERSH! Okay next is from izalime. HEY BRIANNA! Okay she wants to be on the show.  
Jamie: she will open for us next episode. I PROMISE BRI! I PROMISE!  
Haley: okay next is from Dontyouwish. STEIN!  
Stein: *rolls in brushing self off* what do you want?  
Haley: hold hands with spirit for the rest of the episode.  
Stein: I refuse. Sorry. Besides Marie is still ticked about your dare.  
Haley: *shivers* right I forgot. Okay then next is for maka. Do you like soul?  
Maka: not like that.  
Haley: okay.  
Jamie: *thoughts* yes!  
Haley: next is for us.  
Jamie: both of us? Cool! What is it?  
Haley: *burns dare* we both have to kiss eachother. But they never specified. So *kisses Jamie's hand* there.  
Jamie: I feel honored Haley. HAHA! Haley: don't mention it. Next is from DaGuest. Stein has to dissect medusa!  
Medusa: I like to see him try! *evil laugh*  
Stein: *facepalm* how many times do I have to kill you.  
Medusa: oh I'm just getting started.  
(Stein and medusa fight time skip)  
Haley: ok now we have to all play spin the bottle. Okay now the while next episode will just be spin the bottle so no dares next episode! Sorry guys! Okay medusa...is now dead. Sorry. But now she is gone forever! Yay! Okay so who is cronas father? Crona wasn't born he was created.  
Crona: I-it's true.  
Everybody:WHHHHAAAAT?!  
Jamie: poor crona! Don't worry...to us...your as human as human gets.  
Everybody: *nods*  
Haley: yeah. Okay next welcome back Lexi. Jamie,hug Anyone in the room with the opposite gender.  
Jamie: OKAY! *hugs crona*  
Haley: awwww! Okay next is for Liz. Play hot potato with three people of your choice. Who ever has it at the end of each round will have it explode. Whoever is left standing wins a free pile of "Benjamins" aka $100.  
Liz:MONEY!? Okay I pick Tsubaki, Patty and Maka.  
Haley and Jamie: WHY NOT US?!  
Liz: *sticks out tongue as girls walk into other room.*  
Jamie: meaner.  
Haley: next is for Ashura.  
Ashura: what do you guys want?  
Haley:Sing ring around the rosies. Go to the market and buy some eggs then chuck them at Lord Death.  
Ashura: *grins* be right back.  
Haley: he's going to have a little too much fun with that. Okay next is for maka. Read to the children at the library!  
Maka: I HAVE ALWAYS WANTED TO DO THAT! *runs off happily*  
Jamie: that sounds like fun. Okay now from-  
Haley: Ahem!  
Jamie: oh right sorry.  
Haley: Thank you. Now for black*star. Jump into a pile of leaves assassins creed style from 50 feet in the air.  
Black*Star:ALREADY ON IT! YAHOO!  
Jamie: He's going to kill himself.  
Haley: ahhh just let him have fun. Giriko!  
Giriko: What the heck do you kids want?  
Haley: you are captain hook, Soul is Peter Pan and Jamie is Wendy. You captured her, suffer the wrath of a demon weapon Peter Pan style.  
Soul: this is so uncool.  
Jamie: what about flying and stuff.  
Haley: oh hold on. Magic in a bag was taped to the letter.  
Soul: yeah right. As if that would-  
Haley: *throws magic dust at them* POOF LIKE A BUNNY!  
Soul: what the...IM FLYING!  
Jamie:ME TOO! WOOHOO!  
Giriko: I'm to old for this sh-  
Haley: finish that sentence and I will ram one of your chainsaws into your skull and not feel any remorse.  
Giriko: *gulps* PETER PAN! PREPARE TO MEET YOUR MAKER!  
Jamie(Wendy):PETER!HELP! *tied to a chair*  
Soul(Peter pan): YO HOOK!  
Giriko(hook): LAST WORDS?  
Soul: Nope. But I might suggest you look where your going.  
Alligator: rawr.  
Giriko:AHHH! NO! STAY AWAY!  
Soul: *flys down and untied jamie* you o-okay Wendy? *blushing*  
Jamie: I am now...*blushing*  
Haley: If you two want to make out go in another room or something.  
Jamie: HALEY!  
Haley: you know you want-  
Jamie:OKAY! NEXT!  
Haley: patty and black*star get a tank. WHAT?!  
Patty:WOOOHOO! IM GOING TO DESTROY YOU ALL!  
Everybody: OH MY GOD! *runs to Area 51 and bolts doors shut.*  
Haley: she will never guess to come here. Okay Jamie your turn.  
Jamie:okay welcome Karnevalfreak59! Haley, keep stein from dissecting anything.  
Haley: *sighs* already failed. He is in there dissecting a rabid raccoon.  
Jamie: ...you let a fan down. Just was I? Yep! Okay now I have to let patty ride my back for the rest of the Episode. Sorry I will do it next episode if she is calm down. Right now she is having a little too much fun blowing things up. Next is from T3R3Z1 KARKAT. HI! Okay, Ashura...lick death the kids face.  
Ashura: Why do I have to listen to you anyways?  
Jamie: you signed a contract now DO IT!  
Ashura: ugh. Fine. *licks kids face*  
Kid: *in shock*  
Haley: *pokes kid a few times* is he going to be okay? *kid falls over*  
Jamie: he will be fine. Don't worry. He is just really grossed out. Okay next is for me. Hug soul. Well,he did save me from giri-hook I mean. *hugs soul* thanks. *blushes*  
Soul: *blushes* A-Anytime.  
Haley: okay,my turn. (Get the despicable me reference I made?no? Okay then) next is from GRmanga3anime! HEY THERE! Okay Dare...Spirit to go streaking in the buck, if not wear briefs with logo "i3stien" and "i3Spirit" with Stein either up and down the flights of stairs of the DWMA or from east to west Death City! They're just big jokes anyway in the anime compared to the manga, then they must proclaim it!  
Spirit: death help me...*walks out of room to do dare.*  
Jamie: happy Haley?  
Haley: OH COME ON! You know steinXspirit is adorable.  
Jamie: only if the fanfic is well written.  
Haley: okay next is for you Jamie. Do what you want since you have "suffered" enough with soul.  
Jamie: *blushes* I-i don't think suffer is good wording for it but okay.  
Haley: next! Kid and Ashura.  
Kid: *recovered* yes?  
Haley: first is for kid. spend a day in Peewee's playhouse, go to a Picaso exhibit without trying to fix the art and have a sugar high, Jamie give him a haircut. how did you not notice that your dad's cloak is assymetrical? And what do you think of the show Death Note?  
Kid: I will say the truths when I return. Death help me...  
Haley: next is for Ashura. spend the day with an extremely sugar high Black Star and get in a drinking contest with Lord Death. do you know Kid is your little brother and how can a person achieve your level of insanity?  
Ashura: my body can't handle liquor sorry. And yes I KNOW kid is my brother but he doesn't believe it and refuses to. And *smiles* my insanity is my clarity. I don't have a technique or skill for that.  
Haley: that last one was a good one. Okay Jamie your turn.  
Jamie:YES! Okay so now is from ANGEL! WELCOME BACK! Okay, for me. Jamie,I will always support SoMa forever and ever, but of course, since you're my friend, I will support Somie! By the way, your first dare, forgive Soul. You forget missy! This is a show! Your viewers expect things from the actors, which means they wanted Soul to react that way from before. P.S. He has feelings for you. Your welcome! W-what.  
Soul: So not C-cool Angel.  
Jamie: my dare is to forgive him? *looks at soul with a blush* I-I forgive you...  
Soul: cool.  
Jamie: but wait! You...LIKE-  
Haley: FOCUS JAMIE!  
Jamie: But-  
Haley: BUTTS ARE FOR POOPING! Now read the next one.  
Jamie: fine. Ashura, this is for you. Did you miss me? *smiles* Did you get to hear Ko-kun and I got to hang out the other day? It was so much fun! Anyway, as for your dare, Maka is in charge of you until I come back ok!? She's your master! Love you Asura!  
Asura: Why and how could a puny girl like her control me?  
Maka: MAAAAKAAA...CHOP!  
Asura: *knocked out*  
Maka: I also completed a dare from last time by doing that.  
Jamie: NICE ONE MAKA! Okay, Haley! Angel asks...  
Haley - Where's my newspaper?! In fact, where did my dissection books go?! Go to my father and get them back or so help me I will enter this show myself and show you how true madness affects people?  
Haley: she freaking scares me. STEIN!  
Stein: yes?  
Haley: angel wants her dissection books and her newspaper back.  
Stein: *evil grin* nice try angel. I love you sweetie but until you can actually start FOCUSSING in class why would you need the books in the first place. Also...I'm keeping the newspaper.  
Haley: she is NOT going to be a happy camper.  
Chris McLain: Camper? Are you the ones that are supposed to be on the boat as we speak?!  
Jamie: no...dad...can you go?  
Everybody: HE IS YOUR FATHER?!  
Jamie: how do you think I became a game show host?  
Haley: he is pretty cool when he isn't torturing people.  
Chris: okay. Fine. But if you see them remind them they signed a contract.  
Jamie: BYE DADDY! Okay next is for maka. You left some books over at angels so here they are.  
Maka: YES!  
Jamie: stein!  
Stein: What now?  
Jamie: angel says, Why did you lie?! BAKA! Only happily married huh!? What about me?! What about Crona!? And Ragnorok!? DON'T MAKE ME GET MOM TO GROUND YOU FROM DISSECTING AGAIN!  
Stein: Angel...is it your...special time of the month...because you know what I meant when I said that.  
Jamie: ooooo...shouldn't have said that...  
Stein: what do you mean? She is my daughter.  
Haley: you shouldn't call her out about her...monthly visitor...on national television. That's just...uncool.  
Soul: even I'm not that stupid.  
Jamie: he will learn his lesson. Okay next is for soul, read this.  
Soul: *read and starts to blush* okay. Angel thanks.  
Jamie: what's it say?  
Soul:NOTHING!  
Jamie: ooookay! Sebastian!  
Sebastian: mistress?  
Jamie: angel wants to know, Sebastian, just how many other shared partnerships do you have that I don't know about? Well?! And where's my tea?  
Sebastian: about 12 and coming right up mistress.  
Jamie: okay so that's it for today!  
Haley: nope! One more from BESTGUESTEVA!  
Jamie: oh okay.  
Haley: for soul. Soul,did you go into Jamie's room to read her fanfics?  
Soul: uhhhh...no?  
Jamie: YOU WHAT!?  
Soul: Jamie wait I can explain!  
Haley: moving on! Jamie, do you like soul? Not like as in friend but love him?  
Jamie: *blushes* n-no and W-why would I when he is such a jerk.  
Haley: I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!  
Jamie: huh?  
Haley: I HATE SEEING YOU LIKE THIS! NOW GO OVER TO SOUL RIGHT NOW AND TELL HIM!  
Jamie: *shocked* o-okay... *walks over to soul* FINE! I do like you like that okay but what does it matter when you don't!  
Haley: good girl. Now for both if you. Make out in front of everybody.  
Both: WHAT?!  
Haley: guest wants...guest gets.  
Soul: no way.  
Jamie: just get it over with.  
Soul: nope.  
Jamie: it's really no big deal soul. It's just a dare its not like-  
Soul: I DONT WANT TO MAKE OUT WITH YOU!  
Jamie: *taken aback* *tears sting eyes* f-fine. *gets up to walk away* forget everything I said earlier you...UNCOOL JERK!  
Soul: no Jamie...I didn't mean,  
Jamie: oh you meant it! Stay away from me! *slams bedroom door*  
Haley: you better fix this.  
Soul: already on it. *walks to Jamie's room. Door is unlocked. Opens door and walks in* Jamie?  
(Hidden bedroom camera on)  
Jamie: *face stuffed in fluffy pillows.* just go.  
Soul: you should have let me finish what I was saying.  
Jamie: *lifts off pillows* didn't have to...you don't like me like that so what's-  
Soul: YOUR WRONG!  
Jamie: soul...  
Soul: I DIDNT WANT TO SIT THERE AND MAKEOUT WITH YOU INFRONT OF EVERYBODY AS A DARE! I WANTED TO KISS YOU MYSELF SO YOU KNEW HOW I FELT ABOUT YOU BECAUSE DANGIT JAMIE I LOVE YOU!  
Jamie: w-what- *inturupped by kiss*  
Soul: *pulls away* now do you understand? *blushes*  
Jamie: *nods with a blush*  
Soul: well lets go back out there and close up the show for the day. *hold Jamie's hand*  
Jamie: good idea.  
(Time skip)  
Jamie: well that's all for today folks!  
Haley: seeya next week!  
Jamie: oh and a challenge for you artists out there! Whoever can draw the best comic or title cover for this IS A WINNER!  
Haley: Jamie's deviantart is 166candyland. When you draw it send it to her on there!  
Jamie: I have shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes and I love to wear jeans.  
Haley: I have neck length black hair that covers my right eye. I love sweatshirts!  
Both: SEEYA SOON AND CAN'T WAIT TO SEE THE WINNER!


	7. Chapter 7

Truth or dare chapter 7  
Soul: *on the outside of Jamie's bedroom door.* *mumbles* this better work Angel or I will NOT be getting you that chocolate milk...  
Jamie: *opens door to walk out but comes face to face with soul.* oh hey soul.  
Soul: *blushes and holds out a pack of Reese's with a silver rose ontop.* uh, I-I thought you might like this.  
Jamie: *takes the gift and blushes.* t-thanks soul. * looks up at soul as he is rubbing the back of his neck and not looking. Kisses his cheek* Reese's are my favorite.  
Soul: I'm glad you like it.  
Jamie: *starts to snicker*  
Soul: what?  
Jamie: I forgot I did that last night. *starts laughing* go look in the mirror.  
Soul: *looks in the mirror* MY HAIR! NOOO! SO FREAKING UNCOOL! NOT COOL AT ALL!  
Jamie: sorry, I had to do it. Loopy said I had to dye it pink. Speaking of loopy is she-  
Loopy: *comes out of nowhere* OLLO! I got here a little early.  
Jamie: I can tell. Is Bri-  
Brianna: I got here early as well.  
Jamie: well aren't you two just FULL of surprises.  
Brianna: yep. Chok full of em. Now...don't we have a show to start? Or are we all just going to get all mushy gushy again?  
Soul and Jamie: *blushes* s-Shut up!  
Loopy: FINALLY! I thought you guys would never get together! Well I will go get Haley! Oh and by the way soul...love the hair. *runs away laughing*  
Soul: LOOPY I WILL-  
Jamie: *death stare* don't hurt her it was just a dare.  
Soul: fine. But this is not cool Jamie.  
Jamie: *ruffles souls hair* aww come on. It's cute.  
Soul: *blushes* w-whatever. Lets just start the show.  
(Haley's bedroom. Yelp, THUMP, groans)  
Loopy: *walks out of Haley's room* she's up!  
Jamie: WELL LETS HEAD TO THE ROOM AND GET STARTED!  
(Time skip TROLOLO!)  
Haley: *grumpily* Welcome back guys.  
Jamie: aw come on you can sound happier than that! *whisepers in Haley's ear. You have a dare. With Stein today*  
Haley: *blushes and gets happy* why would I be happy about that?! Haha!Nope! Anyway, why don't you start off bri?  
Brianna: k! Alright first is from Angel.  
Haley and Jamie: HEY ANGEL!  
Brianna: for stein. STEIN! GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE!  
Stein: *rolls in and falls* ugh...what?  
Brianna: I'm going to read this in Angels P.O.V. Here is what she said. *clears throat* Dad. I'm telling mom! *sticks out tongue* She's going to kill you! Then she's going to ground you from dissection. That's what you get, jerk!  
Stein: *defensive* now come on angel...lets not get hasty here! I'm a science teacher...dissecting is what I do...you wouldn't do that to your father now would you?  
Loopy: oh she would. Trust me.  
Brianna: yeah, she sounds serious.  
Haley: ILL READ THE NEXT ONE! For Ashura, give Angel a hug!  
Ashura: no problem. Beats being here! *runs off to hug angel.*  
Jamie: DARNINT! Okay now, *reads* I WILL NOT SHARE MY REESE'S! THEY'RE MINE MINE MINE! I LOVE THEM!  
Haley: Angel, if I were you...don't mess with Jamie and her peanut butter affairs...  
Brianna: yeah... I agree. It's her FAVORITE.  
Loopy: yeah she looks like an addict! Okay next, is for Sebastian. He is being tortured by Reina, I hope you like it. That's what she said not me.  
Jamie and Haley:NOT SEBASTIAN! NOOOO!  
Brianna: poor guy *sarcasm* okay, now for Black*Star, Someone named E is coming to visit you. Oh what do you know! E is Excalibur! You can't run for your life or get ear plugs because I've locked down the area and have made a separate room just for you and him, so you can listen to his stories ALL day and ALL night.  
Black*star: NOO PLEASE! I BEG YOU! I WILL GET ON MY KNEES! A GOD ON HIS KNEES PLEADING!  
Everyone: *silence* NOPE!  
Jamie and Haley: Oh Kaname!  
Kaname: yes?  
Jamie: hey can you take him to the secluded room that Angel speaks of?  
Kaname: I am not Sebastian. I will do this once out of kindness.  
Haley: THANKS!  
Kaname: *drags out a screaming black*star.*  
Haley: OKAY! Now for soul!  
Soul: what is it this time?  
Haley: Slap yourself for being an idiot.  
Soul: WHAT?! When was I an idiot?  
Loopy: ROLL THE TAPE!  
Jamie: wait...what tape?  
Haley: this is national television Jamie. We are playing all the times when soul was a jerk.  
(Tape ends)  
Soul: *no hesitation and slaps himself* I really was an idiot.  
Jamie: okay next is for me...slap myself for not listening to soul. Let him finish his sentences before I go running off. I can admit to that. *slaps self* ouch.  
Loopy: good one angel. Oh and by the way I will be coming back I just temporarily left I promise! Okay next is for Haley. Go to McDonald's with a coupon and say here is my coupon AND NOW IM GOING TO ROB THIS PLACE! GIVE ME ALL THE HAPPY MEALS OF YOU WANT TO LIVE!  
Haley: HA! WILL DO! *runs off to enjoy life*  
Brianna: that's it from Angel! Seeya next time honey boo boo! Okay now from...LOOPY?!  
Loopy: heh...yeeeeeah about that...  
Haley: oh no.  
Brianna: Soul and Jamie, did you know there was a hidden camera in Jamie's bedroom? So we all saw the kiss?  
Jamie and Soul: WHAT?!  
Brianna: yeeeeah. Okay! Haley your turn!  
Haley: YEP! Okay, did I put the camera in Jamie's room? Be honest. *sighs* yeah I did...I knew something like that would happen so I installed it before the last episode.  
Jamie: Haley, I'm officially going to murder you.  
Haley: no you won't! Cause you have to read the next truth first!  
Jamie: fine...  
Soul: *whispers in Jamie's ear* don't worry about it. It's not a big deal.  
Jamie: OF COURSE IT'S A BIG DEAL! THAT IS THE ONLY PLACE I CAN HAVE PRIVACY!  
Soul: I didn't mean that...I meant since now everyone knows about is now I can do this the cool way. *pulls Jamie into a kiss* still mad?  
Jamie: uh...mad a-about w-what again?  
Soul: good. Your welcome Haley.  
Haley: yeah yeah. Okay read the truth Jamie.  
Jamie: *blushes* right! Okay kid, did you notice that loopy has a side pony tail?  
Kid: WHAT! *looks at loopy* GET OVER HERE NOW!  
Loopy: *runs away laughing* NEVER!  
Brianna: since she left its my turn to read. Patty, just be awesome.  
Patty: *salutes* mission accomplished!  
Haley: next! Liz,you be awesome! Also,when did loopy ask you for make up advice?  
Liz: maybe it was Kim instead.  
Jamie: NOW FOR THE DARES! Black*star and patty, Patty and BlackStar: Until u learn how to control your tanks- *cough* toys, I'm destroying tanks * gets Amy (from Sonic) hammer and smashes tanks*  
Patty: *puppy dog face* but it was sooo fun...  
Jamie: aww cheer up. You can get one when your older! In fact! Maybe I will get it for you!  
Patty: SWEARSIES?!  
Jamie: swearsies!  
Everybody: you have sentenced us all to death.  
Jamie: oh be quiet! She is only a kid!  
Haley: one that can destroy us all! Okay next is for kid, technically he is completing this dare already! (Kid and loopy screaming in the background)  
Brianna: tis my turn now! Okay, Liz.  
Ghost loopy: *taps Liz's shoulder* *chants* Reina is coming to get you. you better watch out...Reina is coming to get you...TURN AROUND SO SHE CAN KILL U!  
Liz:NOOOO! *runs away in fear*  
Haley,Jamie and Brianna: *laughing so hard* PRICELESS!  
Jamie: okay okay. PHEW! *clears throat* okay now one from Fans Obscurus, the entire cast of the show, hero, villains, and faceless grunts vs one... Eldritch Abomination. Mr. Popo, TFS version . May Death have mercy on them all. Okay, I have no idea what he is talking about.  
Haley and Brianna: LET THE GAMES BEGIN!  
(Time skip cause I don't know what your talking about fans sorry! )  
Everyone: *panting*  
Jamie: *pant* that was *pant* intense!  
Haley and Brianna: yeah.  
Loopy: IM BACK! KID PASSED OUT! HAHAHAH!  
Jamie: GOOD! Now you can read the truths and Dares!  
Loopy: YES! Woo! Okay from Rinny-  
Jamie: OMG! HEY RINNY! IM SO GLAD YOU WATCH! WOOHOO! YOUR AWESOME!  
Loopy: yeeeaaahh...okay like I was saying... RINNY dares Stein and Haley to play pokey...HUH?!  
Haley:WHAT!  
Stein: *rolls in and falls* WHAT!  
Marie: *eyes of fire* she better not!  
Jamie: LETS LET HALEY COMPLETE AT LEAST ONE DARE WITH STEIN! GOD! INUYASHA! YUKIO! RIN! HELP TIE UP MARIE BEFORE SHE KILLS HALEY!  
Inuyasha,Yukio, and Rin: RIGHT! *ties up marie*  
Marie: *struggles in bonds* STAY AWAY FROM HIM!  
Stein: *walks over to marie* I know you and Angel won't be happy about this but it's just one dare okay. I love you best remember? Your my wife. A little game won't change that.  
Marie: *calms down* o-okay then.  
Everybody: WHY DIDNT YOU DO THAT BEFORE?!  
Stein: *shrugs and walks over to Haley and sticks one end in his mouth* lets get this over with.  
Haley: *blushing badly* r-right...  
(HAHA! TIME SKIP!)  
Haley: *dazed, blushing and confused* *muttering under breath trying to comprehend what just happened* stein...wha...kiss me...pokey...candy...dare...who...  
Jamie: okay well I guess we finally broke her! Great! Nice going Rinny!  
Loopy: Don't worry Rinny she isn't mad.  
Brianna: Yeah. She isn't Unfriending you or anything. She would do the same if it were me or loopy or even Angel.  
Jamie: yeah, sorry. Okay...well that just about wraps up the show!  
Soul: Yep. Jamie,come with me real quick.  
Jamie: huh? O-okay...  
Loopy: what? Did we forget a dare or something you brainless cool guy wannabe?  
Soul: no you psychotic witch. I have something for Jamie. And don't even think about spying.  
Brianna and Loopy: you have our word.  
Soul and Jamie: *walk off*  
Brianna: wanna spy on them?  
Loopy: Let me guess. Music room, secret camera?  
Brianna: We barley know each other but you understand me that EASILY!  
Loopy and Brianna: *watch mini screen in Brianna's room*  
(In the music room secret camera)  
Jamie: Soul, what are we doing in here?  
Soul: Like I said, I have something for you.  
Jamie: Well what is it?  
Soul: *fingers brush piano lid and sits on the stool* *motions for Jamie to sit next to him*  
Jamie: *sits next to soul* y-your going to play for m-me?  
Soul: *blushing and rubbing the back of his neck* y-yeah. I really wanted to do it for you...  
Jamie: That's sweet soul...  
Soul: *begins to play and sing Wanted by Hunter Hayze*  
You know I'd fall apart without you  
I don't know how you do what you do  
'Cause everything that don't make sense about me  
Makes sense when I'm with you  
Like everything that's green, girl, I need you  
But it's more than one and one makes two  
Put aside the math and the logic of it  
You gotta know you're wanted too  
'Cause I wanna wrap you up  
Wanna kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
And never let you forget it  
Yeah, I, I wanna make you feel wanted  
Anyone can tell you you're pretty, yeah  
And you get that all the time, I know you do  
But your beauty's deeper than the make-up  
And I wanna show you what I see tonight...  
When I wrap you up  
When I kiss your lips.  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
And never let you forget it  
'Cause, baby, I, I wanna make you feel wanted  
As good as you make me feel  
I wanna make you feel better  
Better than your fairy tales  
Better than your best dreams  
You're more than everything I need  
You're all I ever wanted  
All I ever wanted  
And I just wanna wrap you up  
Wanna kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
And never let you forget it  
Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted  
Baby, I wanna make you feel wanted  
You'll always be wanted...  
Jamie: *eyes tear up* that...that's my favorite song by him.  
Soul: yeah, Haley helped me pick it. I haven't played like that in a while.  
Jamie: *blushing and crying and hugs soul* T-thank you. S-so much soul. *buries face in his chest and mumbles*  
Soul: *grins* what was that?  
Jamie: *mumbles*  
Soul: *grins even wider* say again? Couldn't hear ya?  
Jamie: *lifts head up off his chest and kisses him* *pulls back* I SAID I LOVE YOU,YOU SMART ALEC!  
Soul: *kisses Jamie*  
(Brianna's Room)  
Loopy and Brianna: *in tears* S-SO B-B-BEAUTIFUL! WAHHHAHAHAA! *hold eachother in arms* so adorable!  
Loopy: *still crying and sniffs* why can't someone love me like that?  
Brianna: *crying in loopys arms* I DONT KNOW WAHHHAHHAHH!  
SO PERFECT!


	8. Chapter 8

Truth or dare chapter 8  
(Dream world)  
Jamie: *looks around town and walks to death city park*  
Haley: *sitting On bench and sees Jamie is coming* hey. what's up with you?  
Jamie: remember that last battle we had with that kishin? The vampire?  
Haley: yeah what of it? *evil grin growing on face*  
Jamie: H-Haley? What's wrong with you? *starts to back away*  
Haley: *voice changes* I will tell you what's wrong! *starts morphing into gruesome creature that is like 7 ft tall* YOU! Feel the power that I possess. I know you can feel my soul from here. I can give you this power. The power that not even a puny human like Haley can. You could defeat any kishin in one full swipe of your hand. Join me,and live a life of power and people at your FEET!  
Jamie: Y-Your crazy! Never! I don't need power!  
Haley: (still weird creature) *shrugs with a maniacal evil grin* suit yourself*  
Jamie: *appears in a black and white checkered and stripped room* where am I?  
Creature: I think you know the answer. Feel it in your Soul.  
Jamie:*hears a piano playing* soul?*walks to room and sees soul* Soul!  
Soul: *turns around and eyes wide with shock* J-Jamie? What are you doing here?  
Jamie: I-I don't know, all I do know is-  
Soul: *snaps out of reality* get out.  
Jamie: b-but Soul-  
Soul: JUST GO!  
Creature: Ah, so I see. You two are romantically intertwined. Well, this should be easy.  
Soul: *shadows surround him and he is brought to the creatures feet.* *picks soul up by the neck and faces him toward Jamie* maybe this will change your decision! *grip begins to tighten*  
Jamie:NO! SOUL NO PLEASE! STOP! PLEASE DONT HURT HIM!  
(Reality not dream world)  
Haley: hey, where's Jamie?  
Soul: I thought maybe she should sleep in, start the show a little later. She has been working her butt off.  
Haley: yeah good point.  
(Screams from Jamie's bedroom:NO!PLEASE NO! GET AWAY!)  
Haley: what the?  
Soul: Jamie?  
(Screams continue)  
Soul: Jamie! *starts running towards Jamie's room* JAMIE IM COMING!  
Haley:JAMIE!  
(Enters Jamie's room and she is thrashing in the bed screaming)  
Soul: JAMIE! WAKE UP! IT'S ONLY A DREAM! WAKE UP! *tries to hold her down*  
Haley: We need Stein in here NOW! *goes to get Stein* *comes back*  
Stein: *rushes to Jamie's Side* what's wrong?!  
Soul: WE THOUGHT YOU WOULD KNOW!  
Stein: *watches Jamie* Soul, I think you know exactly what's happening.  
Soul: *realization* N-NO! *looks at haley* Was she attacked?  
Haley: On a mission she jumped in front of me. She was fine afterwards and it's been like almost a month since then. It clawed her side pretty bad. Why?  
Soul: no...not her...don't make her suffer like this.  
Haley: Soul what do you-  
Soul: SHE HAS BEEN INFECTED BY THE BLACK BLOOD!  
Haley:No...NO!  
Jamie: *still thrashing and screaming* DONT KILL HIM! NO PLEASE! LET SOUL GO! PLEASE!  
Soul: JAMIE! WAKE UP! PLEASE! IM RIGHT HERE!  
Haley: *tries to help Jamie but is stopped by Stein* Why!  
Stein: Only Soul can help her. Trust me. He has to help her through this.  
Soul: JAMIE! *hugs her to hold her down* WAKE UP!  
Jamie: *eyes snap open,Thrashing stops, cold sweat on her head,* S-soul? *shaking*  
Soul: *hugs Jamie* it's okay Jamie, it was all a dream. Just a dream.  
Jamie: *buries face in his chest as he rocks her back and forth and sobs*  
B-But he. He k-killed you...  
Soul: I'm right here. Always am and Always will be.  
Jamie: *still shaking*  
Haley: Cancel the Show for today. We need to calm her down and explain to her what's going on.  
Stein: I will tell everyone. She needs to rest. *walks out of room*  
Haley: *wipes a hand across Jamie's forehead* shhh, calm down Jamie. We're right here.  
Soul: *still rocking Jamie,hugs her close and kisses forehead* I love you Jamie.  
Jamie: *nods into souls chest*  
Maka: *walks into room* Is she okay? We heard the yelling and came to help.  
Haley: I'm going to go explain to them what's going on.  
Soul: thanks Haley.  
Haley: No problem. *walks out*  
Soul:*looks back to Jamie who's eyes are screwed shut* Jamie. It's okay now. You don't have to be afraid.  
Jamie: *nods into chest and sniffs*  
Soul: *sighs* *starts to sing to calm her down*(A/N: I write this sing myself and pictured Soul writing it.)  
There at things in this world we can't change.  
But even from a distance  
I'll be here.  
The way our Souls stay connected.  
Through anything and everything  
I'll be here...  
I'll be here!  
Chorus: I'll follow you anywhere you need to go.  
I'm always here  
Just lettin you know.  
I wouldn't leave you for the world  
You can trust me.  
I know that one day...  
We might have to go our separate ways  
But even then  
I will find you.  
Cause' I'll be here.  
I'll be...here.  
Jamie: *calmed down a bit* y-you write that?  
Soul: *nods* now try to fall asleep.  
Jamie: *eyes widen in fear and clings to Soul tighter.* N-n-NO!  
Soul: *sighs* fine, but just relax then okay. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere.  
Jamie: *nods and lays down on Soul's chest*  
Soul: hear my heart?  
Jamie: *blushes* yeah,it's fast.  
Soul: well that's beside the point. Hear it bearing?  
Jamie: *nods*  
Soul: that's how you can tell a dream from reality. You can hear the heart beat in reality. In dreams you can't.  
Jamie: *nods and yawns*  
Soul: Try to sleep. *grins at what the reference he is trying to make* I'll fight off the bad dreams.  
Jamie: *grins at divergent reference* With what?  
Soul: My bare hands obviously.  
Jamie: *giggles and slowly falls asleep*  
Soul: *holds Jamie's sleeping form close* *mumbles to self while blushing* she is really getting to me. I'm not as cool as before. I'm all lovey dovey now...whatever. Cool guys are there for their girlfriends. And I'm here for her. *starts to doze off*  
Jamie: *not fully asleep and smiles at what soul said.* *mumbles* I love you too Soul...*falls asleep*  
(DIMENSION)  
Kk guys! Sorry bout that chapter! I thought it would be a cool idea! And I love y'all very much and proud to announce the winner for the cover photo contest and its...*drum roll* LEXILUVSWRITING! Congrats girl!  
Okay now for a new contest! Whoever can come up with the best SoMie Fanfic will win! Or if you want you can do fanart! Either will make a winner if its the best! If its a fanfic,post it and then which ever fanfic gets the most reviews and I like the best will be the winner! Same goes for the fanart!  
Also, I'm creating an army! Don't know what to call it yet! Working in it though! Okay lastly, I can't wait to read those fanfics guys! SoMie is starting to get a little popular. But honestly other than the story, I ship SoMa more.  
Once again sorry dares and truths will be next episode.  
Seeya!  
~Dauntless


	9. Chapter 9

Truth or Dare chapter 9  
Haley: hey guys, long time no see.  
Jamie: yeah! Missed you guys! Sorry about last episode...  
Haley: Jamie it wasn't your fault.  
Jamie: *looks away* I sure as heck  
don't regret jumping in front of you when that vam-kishin almost killed you.  
Haley: Jamie I'm the weapon-  
Jamie: yeah I know, your always prepared to die for your Meister. I know. But,to be honest, that's bull to me. Your my best friend. I won't lose you.  
Haley: *hugs her* same here.  
Tommy: SUP GUYS!( pops out of no where)  
Jamie: Tommy! (Hugs tommy) missed ya bro! (A/N: tommy is my awesome step bro but either way he is still awesome!)  
Haley: (hugs tommy) yeah! Wait, your going to be on the show now?  
Tommy:(shrugs) guess so.  
Jamie:YERSH! This should be fun!  
Soul:*wraps arm around Jamie's waist* hey.  
Jamie: *blushes and smiles* hey.  
Tommy: sup.  
Soul: who's he?  
Jamie: This is my step brother Tommy. More like brother. Tommy you know-  
Tommy: Yeah I know him. *death glares*  
Soul: *glares back an holds Jamie tighter*  
Haley:OKAY! Well lets get to the show guys! You know the one that is LIVE. RIGHT NOW!  
Jamie: *squirms out of Souls grasp* YEAH! SHOW! RIGHT! Okay! Lets get those dares and truths going.  
Soul: good idea.  
Tommy: yep.  
Haley and Jamie: *look at each other. Walks to the stage* WELCOME EVERYONE TO SOUL EATER NO LIMITS!  
Audience: WOOHOO! YEAH! *claps*  
Jamie: Okay, now lets welcome in-  
Chris McLain: Welcome Campers!  
Jamie: *face palm* dad...why are you here?  
Chris: uh...funny you should mention that...uh...  
Tommy: Chris...you didn't.  
Chris: uh...that's not all...  
Chef:HEY! YOU KIDS RUNNING THIS SHOW?  
Chris: I had to bring chef with me too.  
Jamie: this show is going to lose SO many ratings dad.  
Chris: I'm sorry sweetheart.  
Haley: well if you lost your job...for now...you can work here.  
Chris: a new hosting job? Now we're talking! Welcome to-  
Jamie: oh no. *evil grin* she meant WORK here.  
Chris: y-you don't mean...  
Tommy: oh they mean...  
All three: .US.  
Chris: NOOOOO! *faints*  
Jamie: that means you to uncle chef.  
Chef: I'm not even your real uncle!  
Jamie: you still have known me since I was a baby. Well...you can be our kitchen cook since the last one quit. But only cook ACTUAL food!  
Chef: fine. *grabs chris* your doing kitchen CLEAN UP!  
Jamie: I guess you can be in charge of him. LOVE YOU DADDY!  
Chris: YOU ARE SO LUCKY I WON'T GROUND YOU!  
Haley: oh your lucky he won't ground you Jamie.  
Jamie: I know right! Best. Dad. Ever! Believe it or not he really is sweet...when he isn't torturing teens.  
Tommy: he isn't even my real dad and I think he is pretty cool.  
Soul: *looks at tommy* *thoughts* I have to get on his good side. Him and Jamie look close.*  
Black*Star: HEY! Whose the string bean?  
Jamie: Tommy isn't that skinny black*star.  
Black*star: Are you kidding? HAVE YOU SEEN HIM?  
Jamie: okay maybe a little *giggles*  
Haley: okay stop picking on tommy. *giggles* even though he doesn't look tough he actually is.  
Jamie: yeah, he used to help Haley and I when we were va-KISHIN hunting! *laughs nervously*  
Soul: *raises eyebrow at Jamie's cover up* cool. Anyway, think its time to start the show.  
Jamie: RIGHT! HA! Totally forgot the camera was on haha. Okay so I will start off today. First is from Agar! Hey there! Okay, Kid!  
Kid: yes?  
Jamie: why are you so obsessed with symmetry?  
Kid: it started when I was very young. I wanted to be a perfectionist because I knew I had to be one to be a grim reaper. Then I found the beauty of symmetry.  
Haley: Cool! Okay, now from attack on Titan jar. Hey there Titan! Ok i dare the SE cast to meet the Attack on titan main cast, they must tell each other about their lives then spend a week in each others worlds! And document as much as u want for both, Captain Levi as one cameraman and Liz as the other!  
Jamie: attack on Titan?  
Tommy: never heard if it?  
Jamie: I've heard about it but haven't physically SEEN it. We will do it next chapter! Hey tommy, you read the next one.  
Tommy: sure why not. Okay this is from DanteSpardafinatic42! Sup! Okay she dares stein to give her a hug and free has to be hers for a chapter. Okay, that will be next episode along with the Titan dare.  
Haley: Me next! Okay this is from  
Vapris the Vaporeon. Maka.  
Maka: yeah?  
Haley: why are you such a potato?  
Maka: *blank expepression* what? How can I be a potato? That is not scientifically possible!  
Stein: *rolls in with an evil grin* I can make it happen.  
Marie: *standing behind stein* I thought I told you you were grounded mister.  
Stein: Marie, I am a grown-  
Marie: *death glare and transforms hand into hammer* you were saying...  
Stein: I'm going I'm going. *rolls away*  
Jamie: that was weird. Okay now for Black*Star. Fight Natsu while he is using dragon force.  
Black*star: you want me to fight that little twerp!BWAHAHAH! All he has is magic! It wouldn't even be a fair fight! I would win without a doubt.  
Tommy: *lets in Natsu* he's in here.  
Natsu: Alright. Which one of you is Black*Star?  
Black*star: I am the ALMIGHTY BLACK*STAR!  
Natsu: piece of cake. (A/N: I have only watched like 1 episode of fairy tale so I apologize if I get this wrong) DRAGON FORCE!  
Black*Star: AHHHHHH! *blown away to other wall* *groans of pain*  
Natsu: *claps hands together* that was easy. *walks out*  
Jamie: BYE NATSU!  
Haley: okay. Now for Jamie.  
Jamie: oooooo what is it?  
Haley: kiss soul on the lips and say he is the honey to your bee.  
Jamie: *blushes* uh...okay? *kisses soul* your the honey to my bee.  
Soul: your the pumpkin to my pie. *hugs jamie*  
Jamie: OOOO MY FAVORITE! I love pumpkin pie!  
Haley: that was SOOO CORNY I could taste it.  
Tommy: agreed.  
Soul: *rolls eyes*  
Tommy: MY TURN! Okay next is for Haley, drink 20 gallons of coffee and eighty chocolate bars And see what happens.  
Jamie: ARE YOU CRAZY! SHE WILL BE WORST THAN ME!  
Tommy: HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?!  
Haley: YEAH ARE YOU CRAZY?! Whatever! I'm still doing it! *runs off too store to buy stuff*  
Jamie: SEBASTIAN!  
Sebastian: yes mistress?  
Jamie: I need you to prepare a bullet proof room with no windows, and a door that can only be opened from the outside.  
Sebastian: mistress if you don't mind me asking...why?  
Jamie: Haley is going to need to be locked in there for at least 3 days.  
Sebastian: well in that case. With pleasure. * walks out of room*  
Tommy: well since Haley is gone you can read the next one.  
Jamie: Kay! Liz, have you ever gone out with black*star?  
Liz: of course n-  
Jamie: be careful how you respond! There is evidence!  
Liz: *looks away* yeah. But it was horrible. He ate all the food and I had to pay for it. Never again.  
Jamie: aww that stinks. *thoughts* when will soul take me out?*  
Tommy: me next. From Demon Basilisk. Maka? How did all the swords come out of your back when you were fighting Ashura?  
Maka: I am part weapon. Though I can't turn into a full weapon I can make sythes come out of various part of my body. I get it since my mother was a Meister and my father was a weapon.  
Tommy: sweet.  
Jamie: okay, now from 1Nanami-kawaii. Jamie and soul make out INFRONT of everybody. WHAT?!  
Soul: *thoughts YES!* WHAT?!  
Tommy: just get it over with.  
Soul: fine. *pulls Jamie into a kiss*  
Jamie: *puts arms around souls neck*  
Tommy: while they are doing that, now for maka. Wear a super girls dress.  
Maka: UGH! WHY?! I HATE THOSE! *goes to change*  
Jamie: *breaks away from kiss panting* uh, w-well then. B-b-back to business. Now from guest. I will just read them all. have Reina torture Excalibur. The next is to have Black*star and Soul play Sonic E.X.E and the last dare is for Stien...Try to disect Arachne,since he already did Medusa. The truth is for Blackstar Why is HE obnoxious? INUYASHA!  
Inuyasha: *walks in* what.  
Jamie: go take Excalibur to reina.  
Inuyasha: I'm not your maid ya wench!  
Jamie: *puppy dog face* pwease?  
Inuyasha: fine. *goes to retrieve excalibur*  
Soul: I can't play with Black*Star since he is still passed out but I can by myself.  
Tommy: that works.  
Soul: Cool! *goes to play game*  
Jamie: Stein!  
Stein: *rolls in* I'm not supposed to be out here so what?  
Jamie: you need to dissect Arachne.  
Stein: I will when Marie lets me.  
Jamie: whipped. *cough*  
Stein: *death stare and rolls out*  
Jamie: and to answer black*stars truth, he is obnoxious because he's...black*star. He wants to show how "amazing" he is so people think he is. So he can believe in himself.  
Tommy: *nods* well said.  
Jamie: it's the truth. At least I hope. Okay well that's it for today!  
Tommy and Jamie: SEEYA NEXT TIME!  
Haley: I'm baaaaaaaaack! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WOOOHOO YEAH! LETS HAVE A PARTY WITH COFFEE AND CANDY AND SUGAR!  
Jamie and Tommy:HELP US! SEBASTIAN!  
Sebastian: *bursts through the door* this calls for drastic measures. *grabs Haley and tries to take her away*  
Haley: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA SUUUUUGAAAAARRR!  
*BROADCAST CUT OFF*


	10. SEASON FINALE!

Dark: *sneaks in studio* *whispers* I'm in!  
Darla: *whispers* haha. Can't wait to be on the show! *starts hyperventilating* I'm going to fan girl.  
Dark: we have to stay quiet or they will see us.  
Darla: you have the note right? Saying she agreed to have us on?  
Dark: uhhhh...  
Darla: Dark...  
Dark: okay please don't hate me but I might have lost it on the plane ride here when I was reading it and put it in the little peanut bag when the flight attendant took away our trash.  
Darla: *face palms* now what-  
Chef Hatchet: what are you kids doin in here!  
Dark and Darla: AHHHH!  
Chef: you ain't supposed to be here!  
Dark: a-actually w-we were supposed to b-be here.  
Chef: hmmm...CHRIS!  
Chris: *groggy from sleep* what do you want chef?  
Chef: these kids say they're supposed to be here.  
Chris: uh, oh right. Jamie said special guests were coming today. You guys are Dark and Darla right?  
Both: yep!  
Chris: they're good to go. Everyone is still asleep so just wait out here. I think a girl named Sarah is supposed to be here soon too.  
Chef: more kids. More food to cook. More messes to clean. You people don't appreciate anything.  
Chris: of course we do!  
(Jamie's room)  
Jamie: *laying in bed*  
Soul: *Jamie laying on his chest* *sleeping*  
Jamie: *eyes blink open* *looks and sees soul* *smiles* morning sleepy head.  
Soul: *wakes up* *looks at hair from mirror across room* ugh...bed head is so not cool.  
Jamie: *rolls eyes and gets out of bed* thanks for staying with me last night. These nightmares are getting worse...  
Soul: it's cool. Besides your good at cuddling.  
Jamie: *blushes* u-uh thanks. Okay now get out I have to get dressed. We have a show to run you know.  
Soul: you mean YOU have a show to run. I'm a guest like everyone else.  
Jamie: *sticks out tongue* whatever. *throws pillow at him * out!  
Soul: I'm going I'm going. *leaves*  
(Time skip trolololol)  
Jamie: hey everyone!  
Haley: welcome back!  
Tommy: And boy do we have a show for you!  
Jamie: yep...I think you'll be glad to know...TODAY IS THE SEASON FINALE OF SOUL EATER TRUTH OR DARE!  
Haley: YEAH! Today we have three guests. Although Sarah has not yet arrived. Please give a warm welcome to Dark and Darla!  
Dark: sup guys.  
Darla: Hi!  
Jamie: Dark and I have been keeping in contact and she REALLY wanted to be on the show so I said...sure! Why not!  
Yukio:*Walks in* Hey Jamie?  
Jamie: Yukio! *hugs him* missed you! What's up?  
Yukio: *blushes* uh, t-there's a girl outside waiting to come in. It's pouring out there might I add.  
Soul: *looks at Yukio in a threating way.*  
Yukio: *gulps*  
Jamie: OH NO! WELL LET HER IN!  
Yukio: okay! Sorry! *lets in sarah*  
Sarah: *drenched* uh...hi I'm Sarah.  
Jamie: Hey! Oh my gosh are you okay?  
Sarah: yeah I'm good. Just cold and you know WET.  
Haley: I got ya. Yo Chris!  
Chris: what do you want?  
Haley: can you get Sarah some hot cocoa and a blanket?  
Chris: I don't take orders from you.  
Haley: little help here Jamie?  
Jamie: *sighs and looks at Chris and breaks out the puppy face* pweeeeease daddy? It's not okay to keep a girl cold. Don't you remember when I got the sniffles?  
Chris: *trying to ignore the face but fails* FINE! YEEESH! *mumbles* I never took care of the campers so why should I here?  
Tommy: what was that?  
Chris: NOTHING!  
Jamie: thank you daddy! Okay, since you guys are the guests you guys can read the dares! Dark first, than Darla, then Sarah.  
Dark: sounds good to me! Okay, from groggyfootprint. That's a...very creative name... Well they dare patty to spray paint Soul's motorcycle like a suicidal giraffe...  
Soul: THERE IS NO WAY-  
Patty: *spray paint all over body* FINISHED!  
Soul: *looks at bike and hugs it* I promise I will fix this. I PROMISE!  
Darla: that's sad. A movie should revolve around soul and his motorcycle. Anyway! Next is for all of us. Gather around a campfire.  
Jamie: No problem! *grabs remote and clicks blue button* here we are!  
Haley: why didnt I know about this teleportation remote?  
Jamie: reasons... Well at least the fire is cozy.  
Soul: *puts arm around jamie* yep. Totally cool.  
Jamie: *blushes*  
Sarah: okay my turn! Now...WHAT?! Jamie...you should read this...  
Jamie: *reads and tears up* it must be done. Drew.  
Drew: *behind boom speaker* yeah?  
Jamie: bleep this next part out so the audience doesn't hear this...  
Drew: no problem.  
Jamie: Chrona...  
(TIME SKIP FOR THE SAKE OF NO SPOILERS!)  
Everyone: *sniffling and crying*  
Crona: that...happens to me in the manga?  
Jamie, Haley and Tommy: *nods*  
Maka: But t-that's terrible!  
Jamie,Haley and Tommy: *nods*  
Dark: *sniffs* okay okay...lets keep going...next is from 1134 it's for kid!  
Kid: ugh what is it?  
Dark: drink 9 assymetrical bottles of jack Daniels.  
Kid: First of all I am underage to drink, second, I am a reaper and alcohol does not affect me.  
Dark: well thanks alot kid you just ruined a fangirls hopes and dreams of one day making you drunk and-  
Darla: *puts hand of Darks mouth* NO NEED TO FINISH THAT SCENTENCE!  
Tommy: Yeah good idea...Anyway! I will read the next one cause I feel like it. From 1namaiikawaii kid, my room is an assymmetrical mess. Waddaya gonna do about it?  
Kid:FIX IT IMMEDIATLY! *flys out of room on skateboard*  
Jamie: well he left. Now from Hika-Chika. We all have to play 5 Nights At Freddy's! Woohoo! Already played it like a bajillion times!  
Tommy: by that you mean twice right?  
Jamie: oh shut up. Anyway you guys can describe your expirence next epis- I mean SEASON 2 BABY! WOOO!  
Haley: I wanna read now! From AlphaWolf99, Jamie and Soul play 7 Minutes in Heaven.  
Jamie: *blushes* I- I don't know about thi-  
Soul: *quick to respond by dragging Jamie towards closet* come on Jamie lets not disappoint the fans we wouldn't want to do that now would we?  
Patty: HAVE FUN LOVE BIRDS HAHAHA!  
Sarah: okay now for kid...who is not here... I guess he will complete it in season 2? Okay now for Maka, have as many books as you want!  
Maka: YES! MY BABIES ARE BACK!  
Haley: *pouts* lucky...  
Darla: Soul, uh...he can get this when he returns from-  
Liz: *opens closet door* hey time is up!  
Soul and Jamie:*comes out of closet blushing*  
Darla: Well okay then. Soul, you get a manual on how to plan weddings.  
Soul: uh why would I need this?  
Dark: are you thick? Alpha obviously knows what your pla-  
Darla: *covers darks mouth* will you shut it!  
Jamie: *clueless*  
Tommy: well now from...Dark?  
Dark: hehe uh yeah...it was invade I didn't get to be on the show...  
Tommy: Jamie...try one of Al's muffins!  
Jamie: MMM! MUFFINS! *picks one from basket* oh my gosh these are AMAZING!  
Haley: Lucky. Okay, from...Alpha again! Wow he is really dedicated! Okay first, is for Jamie.  
Jamie: bring it on.  
Haley: *gulps and looks at jamie* w-were you vampire hunting?  
Jamie: u-uh *sighs* yes I was.  
Soul: what?!  
Jamie: Haley and I have been vampire hunting for almost 2 years now. There is a council and everything. We only hunt the ones that deserve to die...similar to Kishin's.  
Dark,Darla and Sarah: woah...  
Soul: so...you hunt vampires?  
Jamie and Haley: *nods*  
Soul: no big deal. I mean as long as your not in complete danger with Haley being your weapon and all.  
Jamie: oh you have no idea. *fist bumps haley*  
Darla: I will read next dare or truth.  
Okay, Haley, are you a weapon? If so what kind.  
Haley: yes I'm a weapon and like Tsubaki I have different modes. I am a scythe, and a chainsaw.  
Sarah: Awesome!  
Dark: ME NEXT! Okay, for all of us, PARTY!  
Everyone: YES!  
Jamie: AFTER the show.  
Everyone: booooooooo!  
Tommy: wah wah wah. Okay, for Haley. Help stein with his latest dissection which is to  
Dissect a cuddly baby dragon and a blue haired monkey called Black*Star.  
Haley: AWESOME!  
Jamie: Here is the monkey named Black*Star. *hands her monkey and it spazes out* hey calm down jeez! Stupid monkey!  
Haley: *takes monkey to steins lab* seeya later!  
Dark: okay, now for soul. Oh! Uh...soul come here.  
Soul: *walks over to dark* what?  
Dark: *whispers into souls ear*  
Soul: *blushes and walks over to Jamie.* now I know why Alpha have me that manual.  
Jamie: h-huh?  
Soul: okay, I'm going to sound COMPLETELY uncool for a few seconds but right now...I guess I don't care. *gets down on knees and takes both of Jamie's hands*  
Jamie: oh my god *eyes tear up*  
Soul: we might only be 15. But I can give you this. This ring promises that when we are old enough...we'll uh *rubs back of his neck* g-get married.  
Jamie: *tears streaming down face* YES! Yes soul! I will marry you! *kisses him* I love you.  
Soul: I love you too.  
Tommy:...okay...hey soul can we talk later?  
Soul: *nervous* u-uh yeah sure.  
Tommy: okay...next is also for soul...have babies with Jamie?!  
Jamie: THAT IS WAY TO FAST! IM DRAWING A LINE UNTIL AFTER MARRIAGE!  
Soul: agreed!  
Tommy: Yo Chris! Get in here!  
Chris: What do you want?  
Tommy: Your daughter just got pre-engaged.  
Chris: what?! How did- but how- and so young- *faints*  
Jamie: well that went well.  
Sarah: still for soul. If you have kids with Jamie...what would they look like?  
Soul: I have always thought about having a boy and girl. I think the girl would have my hair,Jamie's eyes and my teeth. The boy would have Jamie's hair, and my eyes.  
Jamie: personality wise I think the boy would be the tough guy, bookworm and out going. He would be the Meister. The daughter would be the weapon. I think she would be more like Soul.  
Darla: I can't believe you guys have actually THOUGHT about this!  
Jamie: *blushes* well...THAT'S IT! SEASON 1 HAS BEEN COMPLETED!  
Tommy: Can't believe it's over!  
Maka: yeah so soon!  
Tsubaki: it is really fun...how much longer till season 2?  
Jamie: about...2 months...  
Everyone: WHAT?!  
Jamie: I'm planning season 2 to be all through December and be about Christmas!  
Everyone: OOOOOHHHHH!  
Jamie: well! NOW WE CAN PARTY! OWEN! HIT THEM STROBE LIGHTS BRATHA!  
Tommy: *taps souls shoulder and motions to go outside*  
(OUTSIDE TROLOLOLOL)  
Tommy: look, I hope you actually like Jamie and not just doing this because its a dare.  
Soul: That's uncool. Of course I love her!  
Tommy: okay, it's just that I have seen her heart broken multiple times and it really hurt her. I just don't want it to happen again.  
Soul: I wouldn't dream of it.  
Tommy: *pats souls back* it's gonna be cool having you as a brother in law.  
Soul: *smiles*  
Jamie: *opens door* hey what are you guys doing out here? Come join the party!  
Tommy: WOOHOO! PARTY! *goes inside*  
Soul and Jamie: *walks inside hand in hand*  
Dj: Alright everyone grab your lover cause now its time to sloooow it down...  
Jamie: *wraps arms around souls neck*  
Soul: *wraps arms around Jamie's waist*  
Jamie: I can't believe I'm technically engaged.  
Soul: Jamie Evans...has a ring to it don't you think?  
Jamie:yeah *hugs soul* I love you.  
Soul: forever.  
Jamie: and always...  
Both: *sway side to side*  
(Haley, Tommy, Dark, Darla and Sarah: AWWWWWWWW!)  
(In another room)  
Chris: Jamie forgot to mention. All truths and dares for the next season HAVE TO BE CHRISTMAS RELATED! And apologieze for if we missed your dare for its being saved for season 2 because it was really cool.  
Chef: yeah! Nothing halloweeny or Easter or whateva!  
Chris: SEEYA GUYS ON THE NEXT SEASON OF SOUL...EATER...TRUTH OR DARE!...do I still got it chef? Huh huh do I?  
Chef: yeah...sure...


	11. Psst Hey, psst

(secret camera)

Jamie:Hey guys. I know I promised a season for december but right now I'm on lockdown. My father grounded me and banned me from making any episodes.

Chris:(Outside door) Jamie. That better not be you talking to your fans again on a webcam.

Jamie: I'm Not! (whispers again) anyway, I will update again soon but for now, try littleangel1031's truth or dare! its really good.

Chef: (breaks down door)

Chris:I KNEW IT! Hand it over jamie.

Jamie: NEVER!

(broadcast cuts off)


	12. Christmas is Here!

(In a Hotel in the North Pole) Jamie: *shivering* o-okay! Th-thats IT! THAT H-HOTEL MANAGER SAID THAT T-THIS HEATER WOULD BE FIXED I-IN 10 M-MINUTES! IT'S b-been a h-half HOUR!  
Soul: *wraps a blanket around Jamie and himself and snuggles close to her* Better?  
Jamie: *Blushing* A little  
(A sound like kicking a trash can and heat radiates into the room)  
Haley: FINALLY!  
Tommy: (Curling up by the heat vent) soooooo waaaarrrmmm!  
Sebastian: Mistress? We have a few Truths and Dares to complete today.  
Jamie and Haley: BUUUT SEBASTIAANN!  
Sebastian: I'm sorry but right now even I can't let you squirm your way out of this one. Your father is only letting you off grounding for today and then it's back home.  
Tsubaki: Well, I think it might be a bit better this time. Maybe the dares and Truths are a little less brutal because it's Christmas.  
Liz: You're kidding me right?  
Maka: Sorry Tsu but I think Liz is right. There is a chance that the Dares and Truths might be even worse.  
Jamie: Well either way let's start reading them now. Then the gift exchange.  
Haley: BUT FIRST!  
Jamie: But first?  
Tommy: We have some special guests today!  
Jamie: Special guests?  
Soul: *grins* I might dislike one with a passion but I guess it's cool.  
Haley: Sebastian! Please open the door and invite our SPECIAL GUESTS in!  
Sebastian: *Bows* As you wish. *Goes and opens door*  
Loopy: *Busts door down before it opens* WOOO! MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!  
Jamie: LOOPY?!  
Angel: Sebastian! Could you help me with the gifts please?  
Kid and Jamie: ANGEL?!  
Angel: *Blushes* H-hey kid.  
Kid: *runs and kisses Angel* Merry Christmas Angel.  
Angel:*Dazed* U-uh M-merry Christmas K-kid.  
Alexis:*Walks into hotel room and sees Jamie* OMG HEY GIRL!  
Jamie: ALEXIS!?  
Loopy, Angel and Alexis: HEY JAMIE!  
Jamie: HOLY HELLO KITTY! I'M SO HAPPY YOU GUYS ARE HERE!  
Angel: I KNEW that would become your new catch phrase!  
Haley: Okay, since everyone's here… LET THE TRUTH'S AND DARE'S BEGIN!  
Jamie: Okay, first is from one of my faithful friends ALPHAWOLF99! Okay he has gift for us! Okay, for Soul, Some new motorcycle paint to redo Patty's "work of art".  
Soul: Alpha wolf. You. Are officially. The. COOLEST PERSON. ON. THIS. PLANET! WOOO!  
Jamie: Patty. You get 10 truck loads of Giraffes.  
Patty: YAAAAY! *Runs outside to watch the giraffes come in*  
Jamie: Liz, TONS of make-up.  
Liz: YOU DA MAN ALPHA WOLF!  
Jamie: Kid, A symmetrical hoverboard.  
Kid: *holds Hoverboard* *whispers with a single tear of joy* T-the symmetry.  
Jamie: Tsubaki, Cooking stuff.  
Tsubaki: Thank you so very much Alpha!  
Jamie: For Black*star, Duck tape. To tape your math shut.  
Black*Star: WHY I OUGHTA  
Loopy: *tapes his mouth* Mission accomplished.  
Jamie: WOO! I GOT A 3 DS! YES! Okay, for Haley, You get some new creatures to dissect with Stein.  
Haley: SWEET! Thanks Alpha.  
Stein: I guess that's my present as well.  
Jamie: For Crona, Anti-depressent pills.  
Crona: U-uh, I-I'm greatful. T-thank you.  
Tommy: Okay, Next is from...Reina…  
Jamie: *cringes*  
Tommy: For Soul and Jamie, Stand under the mistletoe.  
Soul: *picks Jamie up bridal style and goes under the mistletoe* Merry Christmas Jamie. *Kisses Jamie*  
Jamie: *Dazed* I..Merry...Love...Christmas…  
Patty: HAHA! Jamie's really out of it.  
Angel: Don't worry Jamie I know the feeling.  
Kid: *cuddles with Angel* I've missed you…  
Angel: *blushes* Missed you too kid.  
Tommy: Okay, Black*Star, Follow Soul and Jamie around with a mistle toe. It will help you surpass god.  
Black*Star: YAHOO! ANYTHING TO SURPASS GOD!  
Maka: MAKA CHOP! God, Do you really want to be THAT annoying today?  
Black*Star: *Passed out on the floor.*  
Tommy: Crona, Go christmas caroling with Karkat from Home Stuck.  
Crona: O-okay. *Leaves*  
Tommy: Well, sorry Rein but Black*star is out cold right now but he will complete this dare next time okay? so now for Maka, A book of Holiday Origins.  
Maka: Cool, Thanks!  
Tommy: Again, another apology for crona is out caroling and can't kiss kid right now.  
Alexis: Oh wow. Isn't kid like Angel's property?  
Kid: My heart belongs to Angel sorry.  
Angel: Well aren't you just lovey dovey today?  
Kid: Christmas is a time for love.  
Loopy: Isn't that valentines day.  
Alexis: DON'T. Ruin the moment.  
Tommy: for soul, You get some cool paint from Dragons fire and some cool shades that  
David Strider: WHERE ARE MY SHADES!  
Tommy: *Hides shades behind back* U-uh LOOK! OVER THERE! MILEY CYRUS IS MODELING THEM FOR HER NEXT ALBUM PICTURE!  
David Strider: *Jumps out the window* GET OVER HERE MILEY!  
Tommy: *Hands shades to Soul* here man  
Soul: Cool thanks Reina.  
Tommy: For Tsubaki, A comfy sweater and old Christmas movies.  
Tsubaki: Thank you Reina.  
Tommy: A symmetrical teddy bear for Kid along with a toy raptor.  
Kid: Thank You Reina.  
Tommy: A truck load of skittles for Patty.  
Patty: WOO! *goes outside and comes back with a handful of skittles and throws them at everyone* TASTE THE RAINBOW!  
Tommy: For Liz, A closet of designer clothes and all the make-up there ever was.  
Liz: W-wow! T-thanks Reina!  
Tommy: Crona gets a bunch of cuddly plushies and a 3 Ds XL. Crona will get the gifts when he returns. Now for everyone in the world. You get a stocking full of candy and time to spend with your family, egg nog, and time to reminiss over the year.  
Jamie: Wow...I guess Christmas really does bring out the good in everyone.  
Everyone: Yeah…  
Haley: MY TURN! From Namami Kawii, we all have to have a drinking competition to see who can drink the most egg nog.  
Jamie: I don't really like Egg nog but you guys can!  
(1 Hour Later)  
Patty: I WIN I WIN HAHHAH!  
Soul: S-someone had to have s-spiked that egg nog.  
(Snickering in the distance)  
Jamie: Hey Alexis! Why don't you read one?  
Alexis: SURE! Okay, from fangirlmonster101. She dares Soul to buy Jamie 500 boxes of reeses. Soul: Uh-heh...with what money? Not that I wouldn't do it for her. I would get her all the Reeses I could but I already spent all the money on her gi- something else.  
Loopy: I Shall read the next one! Okay, Alpha Again! Soul and Jamie have to go under the mistletoe that is covered with birth control pills. Now go do your...thing.  
Jamie and soul: *Blushing* Alpha quit it!  
Jamie: Soul and I have NOT gone that far yet and I don't plan on getting pregnate at 15.  
Loopy: Now for Maka, Read any book that has to do anything with christmas.  
Maka: OKAY! *Grabs book and starts reading*  
Loopy: Tsubaki gets to make the Christmas Turkey!  
Tsubaki: Well, I should get started. *goes into the kitchen*  
Loopy: Alpha wants to join us in the next chapter.  
Jamie: *sighs* fine! I give! Alpha you can guest star next episode.  
Angel: Hey could I read some? *puppy eyes*  
(Mirror starts Having ripples appear on it)  
Kid: *walks to mirror and answers it* Father?  
Lord Death: HIYA KID! MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! unfortunatley, you all have to go on a mission immediatley. There is a kishin who is posing as Santa Clause! You need to collect his soul before fake santa goes to deliver the gifts to all the kids around the world!  
Jamie: *looks at Haley and nods* Haley.  
Haley: Right! *transforms*  
Maka: Soul.  
Soul: On it! *transforms*  
Tommy: *hands crackling with electricity* *Grins* Let's do this guys.  
Jamie: Sorry Angel, Loopy, Alexis. Angel: Let us go with you! we can help!  
Jamie: No. I don't want you guys to get hurt.  
Loopy: But we can  
Tommy: Trust us guys. We know you're strong. But you have to stay. Please. We will be back.  
Everyone: LETS SAVE CHRISTMAS! ( THIS PART IS GOING TO BE IN STORY FORM IN JAMIE'S P.O.V)  
We started walking through the snow to get to Santa's workshop when suddenly a shriek followed by an elf came our way. "Woah woah woah slow down little guy!" Tommy said kneeling down to get eye level with the elf. he put both his hands on the elfs shoulders. " What's wrong?" "I-Its not Santa! THAT MAN IS NOT SANTA!" He yelled and ran off. I stare at the little elf that ran off. "I'm guessing he ran from that way so the workshop must be straight ahead." I said. Maka and the others nodded and we all started running in that direction. As we ran the snow started coming down harder and I had to hold my arm up to block it from getting into my eyes. "Jeez! This snow is getting thick!" Black*Star yells. "Try to keep up guys! Almost th-" Maka was inturuppted by a heavy gush of wind and snow that knocked us all off our feet. I try to grab something to stand but I can't find anything I can grip. When the wind died down I stood and looked around. I was alone. "Maka?" I call out. "Anyone?" "Where are they?" Haley asked from her weapon form. "No idea. c'mon. we have to-ARGH!" I yelp as I feel a blow to my stomach. Haley flew from my hands. "Jamie!" she yelled. I get to my knees and look up. I blink a few times to see what hit me when I see a shadowed silouette in the snowy blizzard. "I FINALLY FOUND YOU!" It yelled as the figure lunged at me. I rolled to my left to dodge the blow and the figure slid in the snow next to me. The figure pinned me down by my wrists and grwoled in my face. "WHO ARE YOU?" I yell. The figure chuckled. "YOU DON'T REMEMBER ME HUH? MAYBE THIS WILL HELP!" The figure swiped it's hand to the side and all the snow was cleared and the wind had stopped. I was able to get a better look at the attacker. Though when I did, I remembered almost immediatley. "C-Carmine?!" I Gasp. " H-How did you-" "NOW! I CAN END THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Carmine yelled and was about to slash at me when someone kicked her off of me. Haley. "Haley!" I yell. "Transform NOW!" She did and I caught her in mid air. By the time I caught Haley, Carmine was already Lunging towards me and had knocked her out of my hands again. I lifted my arms to block my face, but it was no use. I was going to lose at this rate. 'Then let me help you' A voice in my head said. No. Not him. Not right now. Not the Black Blood Demon.  
'NO! I Don't need anymore power!' I yell at the demon. 'You and I both know that is not true. You will die at this rate. Along with your little friend over there. So just let me in. Let me help you.' I sigh and give up. The demon had to help. That's the only way I'll even have a chance at defeating Carmine. 'Okay, Demon...Help me win this.' I tell the demon. The demon laughed maniacally. 'Alright, let's get this show on the road!' the demon sneered and before I knew It… I blacked out...As the black blood took over (THIRD PERSON P.O.V) Jamie's body went still as she was laying on the ground. Her bangs hanging low in her eyes and then ever so quickly, an evil smile spread across her lips as she jumped into the air and landed on Carmine's shoulders. "OOOO! YAY! GIVE ME A PIGGY BACK RIDE MISSY!" Jamie giggles as she kicked Carmine in the face and sent her flying. "HEHEHE! You like to fly too? Let's PLAY!" Jamie Yelled as she ran towards Carmine and thrusted her fist into her face. "W-what happened? How are you STRONGER?" Carmine yelled as she launched from underneath Jamie and landed on top of a rock. Jamie picked up Haley and as he hand touched Haley's rod her blade grew longer and more defined. Spikes grew from the sides of the blade. "J-Jamie! What's Happening?" Haley panicked. Jamie didn't answer. She jumped up to the rock and knocked Carmine off of it. She thrusted her into the ground by her throat and shoved a foot in her face. "Sorry. But I think our play date has to end a little quickly." Jamie sneered as she brought Haley down in a slash and finished off Carmine. For good. Haley transformed and grabbed Jamie by the shoulders. "JAMIE!" She yelled. "SNAP OUT OF IT! IT WAS ALL AN ILLUSION FROM THE MADNESS OF THE FAKE SANTA! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Jamie continued to laugh evilly. The madness over taking her. (Jamie P.o.v. in the silver,black and dark blue checkered room) "HALEY!" I yelled as my fist hit the door over and over again. "HALEY! I'M IN HERE! I GAVE INTO THE BLACK BLOOD! I'M IN HERE HALEY!" "She can't hear you and you know it." I turned to see the demon. "Let me out! It was all an illusion and you knew it! Let me out of here now!" I yell. The demon snickered. "Of course I knew it was all an illusion. That's why I had to convince you to give into me. So you would forever be stuck in the madness." The demon explained. "I have to-" "JAMIE!" a familiar voice yelled. Soul. I could hear Soul. "Perhaps you would like to see what is going on?" The demon said and walked over to a mirror as an image appeared on the screen. It was everyone surrounding me and holding me down because of the madness. "JAMIE!" soul yelled. "JAMIE COME BACK! IT WAS ALL AN ILLUSION! LET HER GO DEMON!" The demon chuckled behind me. I turned.  
"How do I get out of here?" I ask. It was more of a statement. "Here, I'll give you a hint. If you can overpower the system...THe system will crash." The demon said. I grabbed him by the neck. "I don't have time for riddles! LET ME OUT!" The demon looked me deep in the eyes and suddenly I felt heavy and I fell to my knees releasing the demon from my death grip. My vision, going in and out of focus. "I will let you go only this once. Do not get used to this kindness. Next time...you WILL go mad. I will promise you that." I heard the demon say as I blacked out ~~~  
My eyes fluttered open and I could make out the shapes of people surrounding me. When my vision cleared, I could see Soul, Haley and Tommy hovering over top of me. I was just about to ask what happened when it clicked and i threw my arms around Haley to bring her into a hug. "HALEY! I'm so sorry! I let the black blood over take me and- and -" "Jamie!" She inturuppted me. "It's okay. You're back. That's all that matters. You're back." She hugged me closer. I look over her shoulder and see Soul. His crimson eyes staring into mine. He sighed and I felt tears sting my eyes. I released from Haley and threw my arms around Soul. He put a hand onto the back of my head to hold me closer. I sobbed into his shoulder. "The demon let me go. I'm sorry Soul! I'm so sorry! I didn't know it was an illusion!" I sobbed. "Jamie," He sighed "Jamie It's okay. Don't cry. We defeated the fake Santa before we knew you were going through this. We heard Haley yell for us and then we found you after we defeated the fake Santa." He explained to me. I nodded into his chest as he kissed my hair. 'I'm so weak.' I thought to myself. 'I gave into the madness without a second thought.' "We're so glad you're okay Jamie, Haley." Tsubaki said and Maka nodded in agreement. 'Well, Atleast I know my friends care and love me anyway.' I thought to myself.  
(JUMP INTO POCKET DIMENSION)  
DUN DUN DUNNNNN! So I gave into the black blood. That's not good. ANYWHOSIES! See you guys next time! BYE!

U/N(Updater Note): This is only due to me that this whas posted very late. I apologize. Gomenasi...


	13. Chapter 13

Jamie: WELCOME BACK EVERYONE!

Haley: Jamie, Aren't you still grounded?

Jamie: My father is on a "Business trip" so he let me host for the day.

Tommy: Well that was nice of him.

Maka: He didn't actually letu you host today did he?

Jamie: NOPE! But I want to start keeping up with my episodes. But I think Haley, Tommy and I have a GREAT announcement to make.

Haley: YEP!

Tommy, Haley, and Jamie: WELCOME TO THE OFFICIAL 1ST EPISODE OF SEASON 2 EVERYBODY!

(Fangirl screams in the background)

Jamie: Wow. I didn't think we would have these many fans!

Tommy: I know right.

Haley: ANYWAY! Lets get started! okay so first is from Musa Maka! She dares Maka to knock out blair with a Maka Chop.

Maka: *evil grin* ohhhhh blaaaaair~ * walks out of the room*

Jamie: JUST DON'T KILL HER! Than would kill me. ANYWHOSIES! Next is from ANGEL! HEY GIRL! okay, she-

Angel: *busts in through the door with a dark aura and walks over to Jamie* Next time, if there is a mission, I'm going with you. Is that understood? I may not have a partner but I

sure has heck can fight!

Jamie: Angel I know you can fight. I just… I didn't know what would happen and I didn't want to take any risks. Even though I did take a huge risk and to be honest I should not be sitting here completely sane right now.

Angel: What if I could have helped? I'm the daughter of a mad scientist.

Stein: Angel, I do have to agree a little with Jamie although you are very much correct too. Jamie suffers from the black blooded madness.

Angel: But dad Isn't the black blood madness the same as our mad-

Stein: Somewhat yes. Although the black blood is a bit more… advanced than that.

Jamie: Okay, Angel. I promise that no matter what the cost you can come on the mission with me.

Angel:* hugs jamie* You better.

Jamie: You're like a sister to me. I just didn't want to see you get hurt.

Angel: Pfft! HURT?! Don't make me laugh! HA!

Jamie: Anyway, I have a show to run as well as you do but you are more than welcome to stay if you'd like.

Angel: Nah, I got to get back to alternate universe truth or dare.

Everybody: ALTERNATE UNIVERSE?!

Angel: Yes. And let me just say that Soul, You got Maka pregnant, Black*star is with tsubaki and...yeah it's a mess.

Soul and maka: WHAT?!

Angel: Oh, and soul, Just so you know, Jamie takes pictures of you while you're sleeping and posts them on instagram. * Runs out the door*

Soul: WHAT?!

Jamie: I DON'T EVEN HAVE AN INSTAGRAM!

Liz: LIAR! You were on it all day yesterday posting selfies with Tsubaki, and Haley!

Jamie: But I don't post pics of Soul sleeping!

Haley: Oooooookay~ anyway, Angel is letting me hang out with Stein! WOO! DISSECTION TIME!

Stein: Alright let's go. I just started on the sea serpent. I need help with it anyways.(Both Leave)

Tommy: Patty, What's 9+10?

Patty: Uh,19 duh!

Everyone: She knows that?!

Jamie: Liz, No more makeup for you!

Liz: Angel! WHY!

Jamie: Tommy, You get to go skydiving! Tommy: WOOO! YEAH! *Runs off*

Jamie: Alright now from Ayame-Channa! Hi there! okay, she wants to know if we could giver her some tips on fighting. SURE! We would love too! Maybe the next episode you could stop by and we could help you guys!

Haley: We have time for that?

Jamie: Of course we do! Even if we didn't I could just ask Sebastian to bump my schedule a bit.

Tommy: Alrighty then! Well I guess that concludes a VERY short first episode of season two!

Jamie: WHEN DID YOU GET BACK?! ah who cares! Well I hope you guys keep sending in the truths and dares! OH and BTW! I am working on Nightmare or Dream come true so don't worry that fanfiction will live! as well as Soul Knights!

Fangirl: *Busts through the door* THERE THEY ARE!

Fangirl#2: GET THEM!

Everybody: OH NO! RUN!

(TIME SKIP HAHAHAH)

Jamie walked along the sidewalk as she watched the sun go down. She had lost Soul and the others in the massive crowd that had chased them to the city limits. She sighed and tried using Soul Perception to find at least someone. Her eyes snapped back open as she turned to look behind her. Someone was there. With a not so normal soul that she has dealt with before. A wolf. A werewolf. The wolf growled as he slowly inched forward getting closer and closer to Jamie. She tried to recognize the soul in front of her until her eyes went wide.

"A-Alpha?" Jamie asked in shock. The wolf only growled more and began to charge towards her. 'Crap I don't have Haley!' She thought to herself in panic. She turned and began running in the opposite direction. She had to get out of there fast. 'That wolf has bloodlust in his eyes. I've seen it with Vampires too. There is no telling what that wolf will do!'

She ran farther and farther until she could feel her legs begging to give out. Without warning her legs caved in from exhaustion and she fell. she turned onto her side to see Alpha still charging for her. She put her arms up in an attempt to block whatever was coming when she heard a sound similar to the cracking of bone and a whine. She looked up to see a shadow silhouette hovering above her. Alpha was on the ground laying still. The silhouette turned to face her and she saw it was Soul. Jamie's vision started to blur as Soul picked her up to hold her in his arms.

"Sebastian." Soul said in a low voice. "Could you take care of that wolf?"

"S-sebastian is...here?" Jamie asked breathlessly. Soul nodded.

"Yes sir." Sebastian agreed.

"W-WAIT!" Jamie attempted to yell. "Please don't hurt her. It's Alpha. I-I know how to help her."

"How can you help a werewolf you fight vamp-"

"I know...But she had the same look of bloodlust as a vampire. Please at least let me try Soul."

Soul looked at her and sighed in defeat.

"Just put her in a silver cage. I will take care of her later." Jamie told sebastian.

"Yes mistress." Sebastian agreed and picked up alpha to take her back to the mansion.


	14. Chapter 14

Jamie: *on the other side of the bathroom door*

Haley: *sighs* Jamie? Are you alright?

Jamie: *stares at hands* I-I don't know…

Haley: here let me in…

Jamie: *looks at door and slowly gets up to open it*

Haley: *walks in* Soooo

Jamie: *looks down*

(OPENING THEME SONG HAHAH!)

Haley: ALRIGHT! WELCOME BACK EVERYBODY!

(fangirls screaming behind a caged fence)

Tommy: HELLLLOOOO LADIES!

Haley: Tommy don't tease them…

Tommy: Whatever do you mean?

Haley: If you want to see them so bad… Join them! *shoves him out the fence gate and quickly shuts it*

Fangirls: I WANT HIS SHIRT! I WANT HIS PANTS! I WANT HIS EYE LIDS! ( See my reference? no? okay then)

Tommy: LET ME BACK IN! PLEASE!

Haley: If there is still some of you left after about...oh say...the rest of the show...SURE! I'll let you back in!

Tommy: *tackled by squealing fangirls*

Haley: Alright! Back to Business!

Jamie: *walks in with head down*

Haley: *walks to jamie and lays hand on her shoulder* Hey. You okay? You can just relax today if you want.

Jamie: Nah it's okay. I'm alright.

Haley: *Whispers to Jamie* When are you planning on telling him?

Soul: *behind Haley* Tell who what?

Jamie: U-Uh NOTHING! *blushing* Nothing! Everything is fine! A-OKAY! nothing wrong here! NOPE! HAAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Soul: *raises an eyebrow* alright…*puts arm around Jamie's shoulders* You know you can tell me if somethings bothering you right? It'd be uncool if I didn't care.

Jamie: *looks away and at the ground* yeah...Yeah I know…

Haley: ALRIGHT! WELL LETS START THE SHOW!

Jamie: RIGHT! okay so first order to begin today we have to invite in our guests!

Haley: Oh right! Come in guys!

Aya: *walks in a little shyly*

Hazuki: HELLOOOO NATIONAL TELEVSION!

Aya: *pinches the bridge of her nose* Hazuki...Chill

Black*Star: HEY YOU! YOU THINK YOU CAN STEAL MY SPOTLIGHT?

Hazuki: *grins* *sarcasm* No not at all…

Black*Star: WHY YOU-

Jamie: HEY HEY HEY! *Steps between them* No fighting yet okay! We still have to teach them how to fight!

Haley: Okay, one of our faithful reviewers Agarfinkle dares Crona to write some poetry.

Crona: U-uh okay…*grabs a tablet and a pencil and walks into the other room*

Jamie: *looks around* where's Tommy?

Haley: Heh...yeah about that…

(Screams from Tommy in the background)

Jamie: *pinches the bridge of her nose* Did you feed him to the Fangirls?

Haley: Maaayyybeee…

Jamie: *sighs* You will be letting him in as soon as...the show is over *grins*

Haley: YES MA'AM!

Jamie: He is starting to act like Than…*shivers* anyway. After Crona finishes her poem it is then time for us to read it.

Hazuki: Hey! Mind if I read some?

Jamie: Uh sure! Why not! *hands him cards*

Hazuki: ALRIGHT! *fist pumps* *takes cards* Now from Alpahawolf99. He asks what Jamie's favorite video game is.

Jamie: Hmmm I have a variety. Resident Evil, Infamous, Fall out, Call of duty...yeah I like those types of games. I played a little bit of Amnesia as well.

Hazuki: WOW. *points thumb towards Jamie* Girl knows her videogames. SOUL!

Soul: Yo.

Hazuki: Alpha wants you to play Touhou project 6.

Soul: Sure…*looks at Jamie* later though. *Thoughts: something is up with her today.*

Hazuki: Alright. Now for everyone. Who is your favorite character from Touhou project?

Everyone: *shrugs*

Hazuki: guess they have never played.

Aya: Hey can I read some?

Hazuki: *sighs* sure…

Aya: *takes cards* Now for- Okay sorry Alpha but no one here has played TouHou project. For Maka, Talk to Patchouli about books.

Maka: Sure! *walks out of room but comes back* wait. Who's that?

Aya: *shrugs*

Jamie: Now from DanteSpardafinatic42. Sarah wants to join the show for 5 episodes and she has to hug Stein. Also she is the daughter of Ling Yao and LanFan.

Haley: Oh wow! Cool! Sure I'm cool with her joining. Alright well I guess thats it for today.

Jamie: Shout out to Dawnleg, and Nine Lashesmusic! Thanks for watching!

Haley: *sighs* I guess I have to let Tommy back in now huh?

Jamie: Yeah. Sebastian?

Sebastian: Mistress?

Jamie: Could you let Tommy in please?

Sebastian: Of course. * walks to let in Tommy*

Haley: Okay well while he's doing th-

Tommy: *busts down door with ripped and tattered clothing panting heavily*

Jamie: TOMMY! WHY DID YOU BUST THE DOOR DOWN?! WE COULD HAVE JUSt OPENED IT YOU KNOW LIKE SEMI NORMAL PEOPLE!

Tommy: DRAMATIC EFFECT! Anyways, I am gonna go take a shower. I have lipstick all over me. *walks to bathroom*

Jamie: Okay well Aya, Hazuki! We will begin training around dawn tomorrow!

Aya: Yeah okay!

Hazuki: DAWN?! SERIOUSLY!?

Black*star: Huh. What? can't HANDLE it? A god like ME gets up early every morning and trains.

Hazuki: *gives Black*star a death stare* I'll be up before dawn.

Jamie: ooookaaaayyy...well have fun with that. You guys have a room set upstairs. First left.

Aya: Thank you.

Hazuki: Thanks!

Haley: Okay well seeya guys next time!

Jamie: BYE!

(BUZZER GOES OFF)

Mike: ALRIGHT! Thats a wrap guys!

Jamie: *walks over to Mike* Thanks Mike. How's Zoey?

Mike: *blushes and smiles* uh great! thanks. Thanks for the job too by the way.

Jamie: No problem! *smiles*

Haley: I'm sure she did it because Zoey is like her best friend.

Jamie: NO! well not completley. Mike is like a brother to me.

Tommy: *rushes in holding a pregnancy test* WHO'S IS THIS!

Haley: Speaking of brothers…*notices what he's holding* oh…

Jamie: T-tommy! where did you find that?

Tommy: In the trashcan in the bathroom. Now answer. The. Question.

Haley: Tommy just let it go okay?

Tommy: NO WAY! Now who's is it?

(Haley and Tommy begin arguing)

Jamie: IT'S MINE OKAY?!

Soul: *Walks in*

Jamie: I'M THE ONE THAT TOOK THE PREGNANCY TEST! I'M PREGNANT! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW TOMMY?!

(silence)

Soul: W-what?!

Jamie: *turns around and sees Soul* S-soul I…

Tommy: What happened to all those birth control pills Alpha gave you?

Jamie: I-I *eyes start tearing up and a blush spreads across her face* I missed a day…

Haley: Jamie…

Soul: Why didnt you tell me?

Jamie: First off because you're still have a life to live and...and I…*tears coat cheeks* I didn't think you would want a child getting in the way of that…

Soul: Jamie…

Jamie: *looks down as if ashamed*

Soul: *goes to her and wraps her in a hug* Do you know...how HAPPY I am?

Jamie: *looks up at him*

Soul: I'm going to be a dad...Heh...I'm gonna be a dad...I'M GONNA BE THE COOLEST DAD EVER! *Runs out of building shouting the news* I'M GONNA BE A DAD! I AM GOING TO BE THE COOLEST DAD EVER WITH THE COOLEST KID! WOOHOO!

Kid: Well...He took the news quite well…

Jamie: *smiles and wipes away tears*

Black*star: WAIT! SOUL ACTUALLY HAD IT IN HIM?!

Everyone: NOT THE POINT BLACK*STAR!

Black*star: okay okay geez!

Tsubaki: *puts hand on Jamie's shoulder* If you ever need anything just ask…

Jamie: Thanks Tsu.

Patty: I'M GONNA MAKE SOME GIRAFFES FOR THE BABY!

Liz: *holds Jamie's Shoulders* I AM TAKING YOU BABY SUPPLY SHOPPING!

Jamie: O-okay!

Maka: I am TOTALLY buying the baby some bedtime story books!

Kid: Hmmm...I shall help decorate the room symmetrically!

Tommy: I am going to be the best uncle EVER!

Haley: *puts hand on Jamie's shoulder* And I am going to be with you every step of the way.

Jamie: *smiles and eyes tear up and looks at everyone* You guys are the best…

Chris: *rushes in steaming* WHATS THIS ABOUT MY DAUGHTER BEING PREGNANT?!

Jamie: Uh oh…

Tommy and Haley: Busted…

Chris: WHERE IS HE! I'LL KILL HIM FOR TAKING MY DAUGHTERS INNOCENCE!

Jamie: Dad please don't! You're starting to sound like Spirit!

Spirit: HEY!

Jamie:Sorry spirit…

Chris: B-BUT-!

Tommy: What a GOOD father would be doing is telling their daughter CONGRADULATIONS…

Chris: *sighs and walks to Jamie* Sorry sweetheart…

Jamie: *throws herself into his arms* Thanks Daddy…

Chris: *shocked but hugs back and smiles* I guess you're growing up. I still want to kill him. You guys aren't even married.

Jamie: *sighs* No dad…

Chris: Fine...but can I-

Jamie: No.

Chris: How about-

Jamie: nope.

Chris: What if-

Jamie: DAD!

Chris: FINE! OKAY I GET IT!

Jamie: *giggles* Thank you dad.

Chris: Yeah yeah…

(A/N: OKAY! YES! THE SECRET IS OUT! I'M PREGGERS! WELL ANYWAY! I have a challenge for you writers out there! Whoever can write the best one-shot fanfic involving all of us is a winner! As for you artists...Whoever can sketch up the best little comic or picture..IS ALSO A WINNER! E-mail me at jandealways45 . Deviantart is 166candyland. Okay well GOOD LUCK!)


	15. Chapter 15

Jamie: *puking in bathroom*

Soul: *walks down hall and hears Jamie* Jamie?

Jamie: *looks up panting and exhausted* D-don't come in here…

Soul: *walks in*

Jamie: *sighs and sits on the toilet lid* I don't want you to see me like this…

Soul: *kneels down and puts a hand on her forehead* Morning sickness?

Jamie: Yep and it is horrible.

Soul: *sighs and smiles* Well it's all worth it right? *he puts a hand on her stomach* For the cool little one in here right?

Jamie: *smiles* yeah…

Soul: *stands and smiles* well how about this? *lifts her up and carries her* YOU are going to rest today while Haley, Tommy and I host today.

Jamie: But soooooulll…

Soul: No buts. *opens her door and lays her on the bed.*

Jamie: Soul it's just morning sickness I'll be fine.

Soul: What if it turns into afternoon sickness?

Jamie: *silent* Never thought about that…

Soul: Exactly. So you. Rest.

Jamie: *Sighs* Fiiiiiiiine…

Soul: *walks out proudly*

(INTRO THEME SONG HAHAHAHA!)

Soul: Hey all you cool people out there!

Haley: *facepalms* What. Are. You. Doing Soul?

Soul: Jamie isn't feeling too hot today so I was going to host in her place.

Tommy: *pats his shoulder* Sorry man but we can handle this.

Soul: *sighs* thanks.

Haley: No problem! Okay well I will be right back. *walks upstairs to Aya and Hazuki's room* *BANGS ON THE DOOR* WAKEY WAKEY GUYS TIME FOR TRAINING SESSION NUMERO UNO!

Hazuki: *bursts through the door holding coat rack* WHAT HAPPENED?! WHO'S HURT?! WHERE ARE MY VIDEO GAMES?!

Haley: No one is dead and or hurt and as for your video games...maybe loopy snuck in during the middle of the night and saw how awesome they were and stole them. *shrugs* I don't know.

Aya: *Walks to the doorway rubbing eyes* Oh hey Haley. Where's Jamie?

Haley: Uh she is having morning sickness pretty bad.

Aya: Aww I hope she is okay.

Haley: Yeah she'll be fine. ANYWHOLIGAN! Be outside and ready to fight in 15 minutes.

Hazuki: *excited* DO I GET TO KICK BLACK*STARS BUTT TODAY?! HUH?! DO I DO I?!

Black*Star: *yells from downstairs* YOUR GOD HEARD THAT!

Aya: *rolls eyes and smiles at Haley* Yeah We'll be right down.

Haley: GOOD! *walks outside and sees Sarah about to knock on the door* Oh hey Sarah.

Sarah: Hey! I am here for 5 chapters and when do I get to hug Stein?

Haley: Uh hang on for Stein but we were all just about to go outside and train! You're part werewolf right?

Sarah: Yeah.

Haley: Cool. So is Alpha but she is still locked up right now for a bit to cool down.

Sarah: Yeah. Well What are we waiting for? Lets GO!

Haley: Hey everyone! Dares will DEFINITELY be completed next episode DON'T WORRY!

Tommy: *Comes outside* ready?

Hazuki and Aya: READY! (Ps: Never got a desciption on what kind of weapon Hazuki is soooo I made a COOL ONE!)

Haley: Well...LETS GO!

Haley paired everyone up and stood in front of everyone with Tommy by her side.

"Alright," She began. "You have all been paired up according to your soul wavelengths. So first to teach Aya and Hazuki, Hazuki needs to transform."

"Gotcha!" Hazuki said as he transformed and landed safely in Aya's hands. He is a double bladed scythe with spikes on each end. The pattern on the blade is simply red on the top with a black stripe down the middle and red below the stripe. Aya held him with a firm grip and Haley could almost feel the power that Aya felt just by holding him. Haley grinned.

"Good. No problem th-" Haley gasped as she finally got a look at Aya's soul. She's a witch. She's a WITCH?!

"Aya...You're a witch?" Haley asked in a low breath. Aya's eyes went wide and she looked down at the ground.

"You know, we can't choose who to be born from." Aya began. "If I could have I would have chosen to be born from a normal family. Although, I wasn't. But you guys can trust me! I would never betray you guys. Ever."

Haley looked at Tommy and they both smiled at each other. Tommy then stepped forward looking at Aya.

"Alright. As long as you're on our side. Okay, so for your first lesson. We will be learning all about how to resonate." Tommy began. He grinned as he flashed his hands out on his sides and they began crackling with electricity. " I have similar powers to Professor Stein. Although instead of hitting people directly with my soul and saying 'Soul Force' I use Soul Surge. I thrust my soul wavelength into someone's body and the waves depending on how powerful the attack it will surge through the attackers body. Almost like a taser. It will leave the attacker Semi-immobile."

Tommy Looked at Haley and she transformed landing into his hands. "Haley may be Jamie's weapon but I can bend my soul to suit her's just like she can bend to fit mine." Tommy explained.

"woah," Sarah breathed. She could almost feel her fangirly-ness rising to the surface but she forced it was all so cool to see in person for her. Although the biggest thing in store for her that she couldn't stop being excited about was that she was going to get a HUG. FROM. PROFESSOR. STEIN. HIMSELF! She held down a small squeal.

"Okay, so first, Aya. Close your eyes and feel your soul. Open it up to Hazuki." Haley said from her weapon blade. Aya nodded and closed her eyes. She took a breath and released it as she felt herself opening up to Hazuki. She felt his soul reach her's and her eyes snapped back open as they both yelled "LETS GO SOUL RESONANCE!"

Maka smiled and looked at Soul. Soul looked back and gave her a toothy grin.

"Remind you of something?" Maka asked. Soul chuckled.

"Yeah, They're a lot like us huh?" He laughed. Maka giggled.

When Aya and Hazuki reached their Soul Resonance they could feel the unbelievable power it gave them. Her witch soul mixed with the resonance made it almost more powerful than Soul and Maka's Black Blood Resonance. Almost.

"GOOD! NOW! UNLEASH YOUR POWER! FEEL THE ATTACK YOU WANT TO DO AND DO IT!" Tommy yelled to them as Aya's soul showed her power. She faced the wooded area in front of her and let out a roar as she jumped into the air.

"CLASH OF LIGHTNING!" she yelled and brought Hazuki down in a slice. When she did surges of lightning went through the air towards the forest and once it hit the trees all of the trees caught fire and began falling to the ground. She landed on her feet panting and Hazuki transformed back quick enough to catch her before she fell. He chuckled.

"Not bad Aya." He chuckled. She looked up at him and smiled.

Haley transformed back and landed on her feet.

"Food is inside for you guys." she said. Hazuki jumped up leaving Aya to fall over. Tommy pushed Haley out of the way as he charged inside as well.

"FOOD!" Hazuki and Tommy yelled as they ran inside.

"Boys will be boys…" Aya sighed as she slowly tried to get up but Haley helped her.

"Yeah Tommy has an endless PIT for a stomach." Haley giggled. Aya laughed. Aya looked in the direction Hazuki ran in and couldn't hide the wistful smile that came across her face. Haley noticed.

"You like Hazuki don't you?" She questioned with a grin. Aya's eyes widened as her face turned deep shades of red.

"NO! NONONONONONO! You got it all wrong! I-We just have been through so much together and he has a great sense of humor and we look out for eachother!" She tried covering up. Haley slowly nodded and looked back at the house.

"Okay I will leave you alone about it." Haley said but leaned close to Aya's ear. "Although for someone without a crush on their partner you sure were quick to defend yourself…"

Aya's face went a deeper shade of red.


	16. Chapter 16

(BEWARE OF THE FEELS IN THIS ONE!)

(7 months later in the hospital)

Jamie lay in the hospital bed sweating and panting. The pain becoming unbearable as she waited for the epidural. The doctor finally came into the room and gave her medicine for the pain as well as the epidural. She grasped Soul's hand and squeezed.

"Jamie," Soul began. "Little too tight."

"YOU DID THIS TO ME SO DEAL WITH IT!" She shouted in annoyance.

Soul knows Jamie isn't intentionally yelling at him in a mean way. It's the pain and the mood swings talking. She'll be saying how excited she is in a few minutes. The door opened and Chris came in. He went to his daughter's side and smoothed her hair back.

"How you're you doing sweetheart?" He asked. She smiled weakly.

"Okay. Hey is Angel here yet?" Jamie asked.

"Do you honestly think I would miss out on my nieces grand arrival?"

Jamie looked towards the doorway and saw none other than Angel Stein standing in the doorway smiling. Jamie smiled as Angel walked towards her and hugged her.

"Don't worry it'll be all over soon." Angel reassured. Jamie groaned.

"When?" Jamie asked in annoyance. Angel laughed.

The doctor walked in with a few nurses and smiled at Jamie. She smiled back but not too brightly knowing it was almost time.

"Wait." She began. "Where's Haley?" Then as if on cue Haley walked in.

"I'm right here." As she walked in. Jamie sighed in relief. There was no way she could do this without her best friends by her side. Her thoughts moved to the show. How will she continue it? Will she even be able to keep the show going now that she was going to be a mother? No matter what she would try. This show was her responsibility. Her job. Her life! She just can't throw it all away after how hard she has been trying to get it recognized and in motion. All of her fans waiting for her and she could even hear squeals in the hallway from fans walking down the halls and hearing that The Jamie and Haley from Soul Eater Truth or Dare was in the building.

Tommy ran in and stopped in the doorway panting with a grin.

"I..Made it...finally!" He said breathlessly. Jamie smiled. She knew her brother wouldn't miss out on this. No way. That was another thing. Tommy is a big part of the show too. If it weren't for him there wouldn't be anyone to help keep the fangirls away from his Drop Dead good looks. Just by looking at a crowd of fangirls and even fanboys they would scream and some would even faint. He is THE Tommy. Other than the main hosts of the show...There was also all of the guest stars that she looks up too. Always supporting her and having her back and wanting to help on a whim. It's amazing that people she barely knew...Would jump in front of a bullet for her. Angel, Alexis, Dark, Darla, Sarah, Loopy...the list could go on. She couldn't be any happier that she had fans because in reality...THEY are the ones that keep this show on the road. The fans are an even bigger part of this than alot of people can actually imagine. They give her the inspiration to keep going even if it's a REALLY bad day. She looks at the reviews and sees how many people look up to her and love the show. Not to mention that recently...The show has finally reached over 100 reviews. Jamie had noticed that when she checked the other day and she had literally jumped out of her chair and ran downstairs to tell everyone of her...no...THEIR success.

Now...There was going to be another little host running around. Another little host to take over eventually when Jamie, Tommy and Haley do eventually need to retire.

"Jamie it's time." The doctor told her. She looked at Soul and he held his hand out to her and she offered him a small worried smile. He kissed her long on the forehead and then looked her in the eyes.

"You can do this." He whispered to her. Jamie nodded and looked at the doctor. He smiled at her. She offered him a small one. He made his way into the position to get ready to deliver the baby.

"Ready?" He asked. She nodded. A nurse came to Jamie's side and put a wet rag on her head.

"Alright hun get ready to push." The nurse told her. Jamie began to pant.

"Push." The doctor told her and Jamie's face contorted as she did so.

(An hour later)

"Alright last push!" The doctor told her. Jamie shook her head.

"I-I can't!" She groaned breathlessly. Soul put a hand on her head to calm her.

"Jamie c'mon almost done. It's not cool to give up." Soul told her. She grabbed him by the collar.

"THEN WHY DON'T YOU TRY!" She shouted. Soul grinned with a sweat drop.

"I don't think it works that way…" He said. Jamie groaned.

"Jamie come on you're almost there!" Angel reassured as well as Tommy and Haley. Jamie looked at them and closed her eyes as she pushed for the last time. Then...She heard crying. She slowly opened her eyes and saw the doctor holding the baby. He cut the cord and handed her baby to the nurses to clean the baby off and clear it's airways. Jamie's closed her eyes and smiled. Finally. DONE!

Her panting began to slow as well as her sweating began to calm. The doctor came towards her with the baby and held her out to Jamie.

"A wonderful baby girl." The doctor said with a smile. Jamie looked at the baby and held her. A girl. She now has a daughter. Tears came to Jamie's eyes. She kissed the baby's head.

"Welcome to the world Somie." She said. Somie. A wonderful name. She looked up at Soul. "Do you want to hold your daughter Soul?"

Soul looked at Somie. Of course he wanted to hold her. He was just afraid that just by holding her she would break to pieces in his hands. She is so tiny.

Somie's eyes opened and revealed crystal blue eyes. She looked directly at Soul and she seemed to smile. Soul felt himself reaching out as he carefully took Somie in his arms and held her. She cooed and gurgled and Soul felt the smile spread across his face. She's adorable. Undeniably adorable.

"Hey there." He whispered. "You are going to be the coolest kid ever you know that?"

Soul kissed her forehead long and then looked at Jamie. He handed Somie back over to Jamie and kissed Jamie.

"She's perfect." Jamie whispered. Soul nodded.

Angel walked over to Jamie's side of the bed and smiled wide. Jamie looked up and smiled back.

"Would you like to hold your goddaughter Angel?" Jamie asked. Angel's eyes widened and her eyes looked like they were tearing up. Angel nodded and held Somie. Her hand cradling her head. Somie's little hand grasped Angel's finger and Angel smiled. She's a godparent now.

" I am going to spoil the living FLUFF out of this child." Angel thought to herself. She looked at Jamie.

"Thank you." She said. Jamie nodded.

"Well you and Haley are both Godmothers. I wanted dad to be the Godfather." Jamie said. She looked at Chris and he smiled.

The doctor eventually claimed Somie again and put her in a small little crib wrapped in a soft blanket. She was fast asleep. Soul walked down the hall and stopped at the glass that separated him from his daughter. He sighed with a grin. Someone came up behind him and patted him on the shoulder. Soul looked back and saw Black*Star. He turned met him with a handshake they usually do.

"So what's it like being a dad?" Black*Star asked. Soul shrugged.

"Not really sure yet." Soul said. "But the feeling is...just…"

"Cool?" Maka offered as she walked up meeting them. Soul grinned and nodded. "Jamie just fell asleep. She's utterly exhausted."

"Well I could only imagine. I mean c'mon the girl had to push-"

"WE GET IT BLACK*STAR!" Everyone shouted interrupting him. Black*Star put his hands up in a defensive way. Haley walked with Sarah and met everyone.

"Hey guys!" Sarah said in a cheery tone. Everyone waved and Sarah smiled. Stein walked up behind her and tapped her shoulder. Sarah turned around only to be met with a hug. Her face turned a deep shade of red as Stein released and looked at her.

"Haley told me that was one of the things you wanted when you came on the show." Stein said. She nodded unable to speak because on the inside she was screaming in her own fangirl way. It was almost too much to contain.

Everyone's eyes moved the where Somie was sleeping and smiled.

"Welcome to the family." They all whispered.

(3 YEARS LATER) (A/N: Hey guys sorry for the HUGE time skips but I was just SOOO excited to bring Somie into the world I just couldn't resist! And even tho she is only three you can give her easy truths and dares that don't require anything too major. KEEP IN MIND SHE IS THREE! Oh and BTW if you want to be on the show the limit is now going to be just 1-2 chapters because more than that is a bit difficult sorry!)

Everyone: BYE HAZUKI, AYA, AND SARAH!

Sarah: I WILL MISS YOU ALL SO MUCH!

Aya and Hazuki: *look at each other and hold hands as they look back at everyone* SEEYA!

Somie: *Hugs Aya, Hazuki and Sarah around their legs* Bye!

Aya: *Smiles and leans down* We'll be back soon okay?

Somie: *Nods*

Chef: ALRIGHT! EVERYONE IN THE LIMO NOW!

*Aya, Hazuki, And Sarah cringe and rush into the limo as the limo peels off*

(INTRO SONG HAHAHA!)

*Jamie and Haley walk out and the crowd goes wild*

Jamie: *Smiles* Yes I know its been a long time since I have been back.

Guy in audience: GOT THAT RIGHT!

Haley: *Glares at guy* *Looks back at camera and smiles.* Although! We would like to introduce our newest member of the show!

Jamie: My daughter Somie!

*Somie runs out with a smile and jumps into Jamie's arms*

*Tommy walks out and all of the girls scream holding up posters and signs of how much they missed him*

Tommy: *Walks over to Somie* My niece as well.

Haley: Somie wants to be apart of the show so feel free to send her G RATED dares and truths!

Somie: Hi everyone!

Audience: Awwwwwww!

*Soul walks in*

Soul: *Walks to Somie* How's my little girl doing?

Somie: DADDY! *jumps into his arms*

Jamie: She is such a daddy's girl.

Soul: Well I am the coolest dad ever.

Jamie: Yeah yeah

Tommy: WELL! let's get to the Truth and Dares already!

Jamie: RIGHT! *sets Somie down* Why don't you go play with Aunt Patty for a bit okay?

Somie: *Smiles and kisses Jamie and Soul's cheek as she runs off to patty*

Haley: Okay well first is from Baku! Hey there! Okay, for Jamie, compare everyone to a mythical creature.

Jamie: Okay! Soul reminds me of a werewolf. Uh...This is kinda hard. Haley remind me of a vampire. Tommy same as Haley. Patty reminds me of a unicorn. Liz a Pegasus. Maka reminds me of a fairy. Black*Star...a dragon. Yeah everyone else is kinda hard to think of.

Haley: That's okay! Now from random guest!

Jamie: Asura!

Asura: *Walks in* Why is there a little minion running around the place with that psychotic giraffe obsessed blonde girl?

Jamie: She is my DAUGHTER thank you very much! And she has a name! Somie. She is not a minion. Anyway! you have two dares.

Asura: What is it?

Jamie: Run through death city yelling I'M UGLY AND I'M PROUD over and over again.

Asura: *Sighs in annoyance* And the other?

Jamie: Do what I say.

Asura: Fine. *Runs outside* I AM UGLY AND I AM PROUD! *runs around Death City*

Jamie: Now for Soul. go to the top of a building and sing the goofy goober song from SpongeBob as loud as you can.

Soul: *sighs* this is so uncool… *goes ontop of production building* I'M A GOOFY GOOBER YEAH! YOU'RE A GOOFY GOOBER YEAH! WE'RE ALL GOOFY GOOBERS YEAH! GOOFYGOOFYGOOBERGOOBER YEAH! *Walks back inside* Done.

Jamie: That was amazing. Now for Me. Tell asura to act out my favorite spongebob episode. I'll definitely do that when he get's back!

Tommy: And now from Agar Finkle! He dares Liz to spend the night in Luigi's Mansion.

Liz: NO! NONONONO!

Haley: Sebastian!

Sebastian: *Appears and takes Liz away to the mansion*

Tommy: Now that's over...Kid has to be locked in an Asymmetrical room for one day.

Kid: THE HORROR!

Jamie: INUYASHA!

Inuyasha: *groans and takes away Kid to the asymmetrical room*

Jamie: Now from Loopy! uhhh Tommy...You no longer have fangirls…

Tommy: WHAT?!

Jamie: Don't ask...Now for me...I GET A CAKE WOOHOO! Patty, Loopy wants to do a duet to uptown funk. and Soul has to join!

Soul: *Groans* fiiiineee...

Patty: KAY!

Jamie: Okay. Now for Haley. Loopy wants help picking out a weapon.

Haley: Sure! No problem!

Jamie: Tsubaki you have to go to the zoo with Asura!

(Thunder and lightning heard in the distance)

Tsubaki: *Cringes* W-WHAT?!

Jamie: Sorry about that. Now for Liz. Go hang out with the FNAF crew with Loopy. Liz isn't here at the moment but I will send her your way when she gets back. Now for Chris. DAD!

Chris: Yes?

Jamie: You have to go clean Loopy's room.

Chris: *sighs* okay…*leaves*

Jamie: Maka You and loopy are gonna do the Sachiko Ever After charm. Lastly, Tommy...Do you have a crush on anyone?

Tommy: Yes and it's a secret sorry.

Haley: WE GET GIFTS FROM ANGEL! (List of gifts)

Maka - More books, obviously

Soul - Another motorcycle that comes with a cupholder!

Patty - A giraffe onesie pajama

Liz - I took away all your make up, here is a new kit.

Crona - Book of poems

Kid - An entire movie based on symmetry

Black Star - A poster of you with your own signature on it

Tsubaki - A bonsai tree!

Haley - Comic books plus tons upon tons of coupons (and a new camera system to spy on Soul and Jamie)

Jamie - Your very own chocolate factory so you can eat all the chocolate you want anytime at all, producing all the time!

Tommy - Due to your flirting attempts with the fangirls in Chapter 14, no present for you until I see better behavior mister!

Everyone: THANK YOU ANGEL!

Tommy: I DON'T HAVE ANY FANGIRLS TO HARASS!

Somie: *Runs in* Mommy!

Jamie: *Picks her up* Wanna close the show?

Somie: *Nods excitedly and puts her arms out* BYE EVERYONE SEE YOU NEXT TIME!

Audience: SOOO CUUUUTEEE!


	17. Chapter 17

(A/N: ALRIGHT! THIS IS JUST A SPECIAL EPISODE! I decided that after every other chapter I wanted to add a little special episode! Soooo for this SPECIAL EPISODE! I decided to make this all about the wedding! This is also when Somie turns 6! I am sorry this seems rushed but the faster Soul and I are married and the sooner that Somie gets older...The quicker the dares can get more...intense…*Evil laugh* *cough cough* So yeah! HERE IS THE WEDDING!)

"Haley I swear if I have to wear one more ounce of make-up on my face I am going to scream." Jamie growled. Haley rolled her eyes.

"Oh c'mon Jamie." She said. "It's your wedding day! Be happy or I will make you."

Jamie looked in the mirror to see what she had on. Mascara, Eye shadow, Eye liner, Foundation, blush, Lipstick...the list could go on. She sighed in defeat.

"Fine. You're right." She sighed.

"Aren't I always?" Haley agreed as Jamie rolled her eyes. "Okay, Now for your Hair."

After Haley finished Jamie's hair, It had been curled and pulled to the side. Jamie stared in the mirror. She actually felt...pretty.

"Okay, I have to go get my dress on too so Marie said she would help you get your dress on." Haley told Jamie. Jamie nodded as Haley left the room and Marie walked in with Jamie's wedding dress in her hand. Marie put one of her hands to cover her mouth as her eyes landed on Jamie. Her eyes seemed to gleam with tears.

"Aw dear you look beautiful!" Marie squealed. Jamie giggled with a slight blush and nodded her head in thanks. "Okay! Let's get this dress on you."

Marie took the clear wrap off of the dress as she walked towards Jamie. The dress is a traditional white but with some amethyst sequences along the chest and bodice. Jamie had picked out the dress as soon as her eyes had landed on it at Death City Bridal. This was her dream dress. Jamie took off her robe as Marie began to help slip the dress on her.

When the dress was finally on her Jamie gasped. She loved it. The dress is perfect. Absolutely perfect. She felt tears come to her eyes but she wiped them away. She couldn't cry. Even if the makeup on her face is water proof she still didn't want to cry now.

"Stunning. Absolutely stunning!" Marie said and Jamie agreed.

"I'll say."

Jamie turned to see her dad Chris standing in the arch way to where Jamie was getting dressed. Jamie smiled.

"Hey dad." She said. Chris smiled and walked towards her.

"Hey. I was just coming to make sure you're ready."

Jamie took a deep breath and nodded signalling that he is ready. Chris took a deep breath as well as he held out his arm to her for her to take.

"Well then. It's time!" Angel squealed as she ran in. She was wearing the bridesmaid dress that Jamie had picked out for everyone. A dark purple dress with a light purple ribbon that ties into a bow in the back. Angel's eyes locked on Jamie's dress and she gasped.

"Jamie! Oh my gecko the dress is perfect!" She said. Jamie smiled. Jamie had made Angel and Haley both her maids of honor because they are both important to her equally. She couldn't just pick between them both. Liz, Patty, Marie, Maka, Tsubaki, Loopy, Sarah, Alexis, Alpha and even Blair are her bridesmaids. Soul of course picked Black*Star as his best man. Black*Star was surprisingly staying very calm. Well as calm as he can be.

Jamie made her way to the beginning of the aisle with Chris and waited for the music to start. When the music started and everyone stood to look at her she tightened her grip around Chris's arm and whispered.

"Don't let me fall dad." She whispered. He chuckled. (I DON'T OWN THAT LINE FROM BREAKING DAWN!)

"Never." He said. Then...They began to walk. Jamie could feel how nervous she was with all of the eyes on her. Though as she looked at the altar and saw Soul...It washed away. She felt light. She knew she could do this. She could walk down this aisle, Meet Soul and say her vows to be with him forever. To be his wife. To be Mrs. Evans. She looked at Somie ahead of her. Somie was the Flower girl and she tossed little rose petals onto the ground in her cute little flower girl dress. Fire and Thunder helping her. Fire and Thunder have been really close friends with Somie and Somie was so happy to find out that Fire and Thunder were going to help.

When she finally reached Soul and Chris put Jamie's hands in Soul's he looked Soul in the eyes.

"Take care of her." He told him. Soul nodded.

"I will." He answered. Chris kissed Jamie's cheek and went to take his seat. Jamie and Soul locked eyes.

"HIYA! HEY! Glad you all could make it!" Lord Death announced. He's the minister. "We are gathered here today to witness the union of Death Scythe Soul Eater Evans and Scythe Meister Jamie Ewell in marriage! They have both prepared their own vows so go ahead!"

Jamie looked at Soul and smiled.

"Soul," She began. "When I first met you, You honestly came off as quite a jerk."

People in the audience laughed as Soul nodded his head with a slight grin. "Although, For the last couple of years, I have truly gotten to know you and see how much of an actual cool and loving guy you are. I could never ask for anyone else like you in the world because no one will ever be the level of cool you are."

"I would like to challenge that statement." Loopy said. Jamie laughed as Soul and Loopy exchanged death scowls and Angel elbowed her and Loopy laughed it off.

"Anyway, Like I was saying." Jamie giggled. "I am so happy that you see me for who I am and see past all of my flaws...and I am going to be honored to be called Mrs. Evans. I love you."

Soul grinned even wider. He opened his mouth to speak,

"Jamie," He began. "I never thought I would find someone who is cooler than me. Not to mention a GIRL cooler than me." People chuckled in the audience and Jamie caught a glimpse of Angel holding Loopy's shoulder. "Despite how uncool this might sound coming from me, I love you. I always have. I mean when I first came on the show I will admit I thought you would turn out like Angel." This time Loopy held Angel back. "But then got to see who you truly are and I could've never asked for anyone else. You have the best sense of humor, You're smart and...The coolest girl I know and would love to be with for the of my life."

At this point Jamie had to wipe away some of her tears. She's so happy that Soul said those things.

"Alright! Now for the rings!" Lord Death announced. Soul looked at Black*Star who handed Soul the rings and gave one to Jamie. Soul put the ring on Jamie's left hand as Jamie did the same for him.

"Now Soul, Do you take Jamie as your wedded wife?" Lord Death asked.

"I do." Soul answered. Jamie smiled.

"Now do you Jamie take Soul as your wedded husband?"

"I do." Jamie choked out with a smile.

"Well then that settles it! I now pronounce you as husband and wife! Now kiss the bride!"

Soul leaned into kiss Jamie but dipped her down sending Jamie into giggles as he sealed the deal with a kiss. He slowly brought her up not breaking the kiss as people in the audience cheered and clapped. He kept kissing her not releasing which resulted in a few guys whooping in the audience. Hey, He started the kiss so he had to finish it. When he finally pulled away they both looked at the crowd grinning and smiling. It's official. Jamie is now .

(I WANNA SKIP RECEPTION SO I CAN GET TO THE TRUTHS AND DARES!)

Jamie: HEY GUYS!

Haley: WELCOME BACK!

Tommy: They are just both excited because Jamie is married and they got to throw an after party and Haley and Angel are in charge of planning the honeymoon with Soul.

Soul: Well I ALREADY have a place in mind. I just haven't told Jamie because I want it to be a surprise.

Jamie: Well THAT is not fun.

Soul: Trust me you'll love it.

Haley: Well ANYWHO! Let's get to the Truths and Dares! First is from Random Guest! They dare Kid to make everything in his house asymmetrical and not fix it for the rest of the episode.

Kid: *Cries* why...WHY?!

Haley: Black*Star, Dye your hair pink. HAHA!

Black*Star: NEVER! THATS A DISGRACE TO MY GODLINESS!

Jamie: Ooooo SEBASTIAN!

Sebastian: Straight away mistress. *Takes Black*Star into a room and hold him down to dye his hair.

Haley: Lastly, Somie gets a Stuffed animal of her choice!

Somie: Hmmm I would love a stuffed tiger. I LOVE tigers1

Jamie: Alright sweetie. Okay now from Dawnleg! Soul you have to let Somie ride your back for one hour.

Soul: *Sighs with a grin and leans down* Get on.

Somie: *Smiles and gets on Soul's back* Love ya Dad!'

Tommy: Now from Angel!

Somie: AUNT ANGEL!

Tommy: Alright! Somie gets some cool wall paper for her play-room at Angels!

Somie: THANKS AUNT ANGEL!

Tommy: Now for Everyone. Play Five Nights At Freddy's.

Somie: Can I-

Jamie: NO! Not yet anyway…

Tommy: Now for Somie, Haley and Patty CARAMELLDANSEN!

Somie, Haley and Patty: WOOHOO!

Tommy: Now for Soul, Angel reminds you that Somie will have a boyfriend one day. I mean look at how adorable she is!

Soul: *Mumbles* Don't remind me…

Tommy: Soul and Jamie do the 'My Husband thing'…

Soul and Jamie: *Confused look* Wha?

Tommy: Elaborate on that Angel and they will get to that immediately! Now for Asura...Act like a high school girl with a crush on Black*Star and say notic me senpai...Man he is losing SERIOUS MAN POINTS for this…

Asura: *Groans but stands going up to Black*Star* NOTICE ME SENPAI! *Runs towards room with Black*Star in it and keeps screaming Notice ME Senpai*

Jamie: Seriously though...That's a TON of lost man points. Okay now from...Reina...

Soul: *protectively stands in front of Somie guarding her*

Somie: Dad? Mom? Who's that?

Jamie: It's okay honey. Okay well here is the tape…

*video starts*

Reina looks into the camera, only this time she is smiling normaly, now in a brightly lit living room. "Hello! I'm back from rehab! I see you had a wriggler." She said, looking at a picture of Somie. She smirked. "Eridan and I are still working on that." She whispered with a wink. "I'm not torturing anymore! I've had a change of heart! And lots of shock therapy." She said. "Anyways, just checking in."

*video end*

Everyone: *CHEERING AND YELLING ALL KINDS OF HOOPLA!*

Jamie: REINA THATS GREAT I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU! Okay! Here are her truth's and Dares! Maka...Give Somie a picture book.

Maka: Already did!

Jamie: Yeah she loves it too! Soul reads it to her almost every night! He is a great dad… Now for Somie. Do you believe in Magic?

Somie: OF COURSE I DO! There's Harry Houdini! He was a cool magician! I also believe in magic because look at all of my Aunts and Uncles! They magically turn into weapons!

Audience: She is so CUTE!

Jamie: *Smiles* Okay! Liz, Go watch Coraline. I have always wanted to see that movie!

Liz: *Sighs* Fiiiinee! *Goes to watch movie*

Jamie: Black*Star has to act like The Amazing from Coraline...He will next chapter Reina! okay Somie…*Reads and gets gets worried but then smiles sadly* she says you have pretty eyes.

Somie: *Smiles and eyes twinkle*

Haley: You okay?

Jamie: I will tell you later…

Haley: Alright...WELL! That concludes today's episode!

Everyone:SEEYA!

(AFTER THE SHOW!)

Jamie: *Reads Somie's note from Reina again* She still isn't completely sane…

Soul: Don't worry. *Puts hands on her shoulders* Somie will be fine. She has us remember.

Jamie: *smiles sadly* Yeah...I still am worried though…

Soul:*Kisses her head* It'll be okay. I promise I won't let anything happen to her.

(END OF EPISODE!)


	18. Chapter 18

Jamie: WELCOME BACK EVERYONE!

Tommy: Don't worry we are not dead!

Haley: Thank god!

Liz: wait...why would we be dead?!

Jamie: Reasons! Okay anyway to start off this episode We will get right in to the Truths and Dares!

Haley: First is from DawnLeg! Okay, Is Somie blind or something?

Somie: *confused look as she looks at Jamie* Blind? But I can see you.

Jamie: She isn't blind.

Tommy: Now from Negimaover9000. Sweet name dude! Alright...Liz I am a…

Liz: You're a what?

Tommy: Never finished the sentence. Hmm…Blair. How big are your breasts?

Blair: *Winks* wanna see NYA! *Starts to remove shirt*

Jamie: NO! *covers Somie's eyes* SHIRT ON BLAIR!

Blair: *pouts* No fun…*Puts shirt on*

Tommy: Jamie. Do you know what a pactio is?

Jamie: *Confused look* Le what?

Tommy: Me either. Well I guess you'll find out so look it now for a dare with Soul.

Jamie: Okay. *Grabs Soul* C'mon lets get this over with…

Tommy: Well good luck. Now for...Excalibur...Listen to a justin bieber song.

Excalibur: FOOL! That boy's music is not worthy of being heard from my ears.

Tommy: But it's a dare excali-

Excalibur: FOOL! I will show you real music!

Haley: That isn't necces-

Excalibur: FOOL! Don't interrupt my singing! Excalibur...Excalibur...from the united kingdom

Everyone: HELP SEBASTIAN!

Sebastian: *Bursts into the room* You…. *Picks up excalibur and throws him out the window*

Everyone: *Cheers*

Sebastian: *brushes self off* There. That's better. *Walks out*

Tommy: THANK HOLY HASHBROWNS! Okay now Patty...Have a conversation with Marshmallow from Annoying Orange...Oh god...

Haley: *Panics* U-uh IN THE OTHER ROOM!

Patty: KAY! *Walks out*

Haley: *Sighs in relief* There. Now we don't have to be brutally annoyed.

Tommy: Haley you're a genius.

Haley: I know.

Tommy: Okay. Black*Star, fight against Cthulhu.

Black*Star: YOUR GOD WILL DEFEAT HIM! WHERE EVER IS HE! WHOEVER HE IS! *runs off*

Tommy: Sorry but Medusa is dead and cannot complete this dare.

Haley: Now from Musa Maka! *goes to door and picks up box handing it to Somie* Here ya go Somie!

Somie: *Opens it to reveal a bunch of toys* THANKS MUSA!

Haley: Alright thats cute! Next episode we will have a few guests from Warm Heart!

Tommy: AWESOME!

Haley: From Jeachi! For anyone who wants to...Introduce Patty to Nyan Cat. I'll do it when she returns.

(*Commotion heard outside*)

Jamie: *Re-enters* What's going on outside?

Haley and Tommy: *Shrugs as we all go outside*

*hundreds of self proclaimed, "Crona Needs Justice Fan" fans,  
stand/sit with picket signs that say 'justice 4 Crona' or 'Justin is a Meaner!',  
all gathers outside your house* then a hooded short figure stands on a barrel  
with a bullhorn "This has been ignored for far too long! I mean for crying out  
loud Maka has gone to the ends of the earth and the moon for Crona and faced her  
crazy as noodles mother!" hooded figure raises hand in weird motion *a pillar of  
diamond lifts the now crouching figure*, "We the fans, dare Crona and Ragnarock  
to beat on Justin Law for not helping anyone in the manga!" crowd of CDJ fans  
yell "Yeah!" hooded figure starts to lower the pillar "Justin Law just got in  
the way of everything in the manga..." hooded figure now walking away,"... It's  
about time...As for the rest of the SE cast you have to go and spend a day in  
the world of attack on titan, patty is the main camera man with a project x feel  
to it or in other words in the mist  
of it  
all...we will meet again without the mob of fans...mabe."*hooded figure removes  
hood only revealing familiar white hair in a ponytail, then motions both arms  
and flips the ground underneath the crowd and leaves no trace of their precence*

Jamie: Woah…

Haley: Yeah…

Tommy: Interesting…

All three: WE WILL STAND WITH YOU! *Salutes*

Everyone: *Goes back inside*

Jamie: Now that that's over...From Shen-Lung. He dares someone to sing a taylor swift song.

Everyone: NOOOOOO!

Jamie: *Shrugs* I'll do it. I don't particularly like Tay but I will. *Clears throat as spotlight comes down and she grabs her guitar and gets on stage*

Haley: Wait when did we get all this?

Tommy: Who cares. *Eats popcorn and watches*

Jamie: I was riding shotgun

With my hair undone

In the front seat of his car

He's got a one-hand feel

On the steering wheel

The other on my heart

I look around, turn the radio down

He says, "Baby is something wrong?"

I say, "Nothing,

I was just thinking

How we don't have a song"

And he says...

Our song is the slamming screen door,

Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window

When we're on the phone and you talk real slow

'cause it's late and your mama don't know

Our song is the way you laugh

The first date: "Man, I didn't kiss her, when I should have"

And when I got home ... 'fore I said amen

Asking God if he could play it again

I was walking up

The front porch steps

After everything that day

Had gone all wrong

And been trampled on

And lost and thrown away

Got to the hallway,

Well on my way

To my lovin' bed

I almost didn't notice

All the roses

And the note that said...

Our song is the slamming screen door,

Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window

When we're on the phone and you talk real slow

'cause it's late and your mama don't know

Our song is the way you laugh

The first date: "Man, I didn't kiss her, when I should have"

And when I got home ... 'fore I said amen

Asking God if he could play it again

I've heard every album, listened to the radio

Waited for something to come along

That was as good as our song...

'Cause our song is the slamming screen door,

Sneakin' out late, tapping on his window

When we're on the phone and he talks real slow

'cause it's late and his mama don't know

Our song is the way he laughs

The first date: "Man, I didn't kiss him, when I should have"

And when I got home ... 'fore I said amen

Asking God if he could play it again

Play it again

Oh, yeah...

Oh-oh, yeah.

I was riding shotgun

With my hair undone

In the front seat of his car

I grabbed a pen

And an old napkin

And I wrote down our song

Everyone: *Clapping and cheering*

Audience: *Going wild*

Jamie: *Smiles and steps off stage handing guitar to Mike* Thanks.

Haley: See you ARE a good singer.

Somie: *Hugs Jamie* I wish I could sing like you mom.

Jamie: Alright alright so I am good. Now from Kamari Bunny623. Asura lick your elbow.

Asura: *Grins and tongue goes disturbingly long as he licks his elbow* There.

Everyone: *Grossed out*

Haley: E-EWWWWWW! Okay anyway. Now from Alpha!

Jamie: Hey Alpha! How are you girl?

Haley: She says to watch her version of Nyan Cat called Nyan Somie.

Jamie: Okay.

Everyone: *Watches* Aww cool!

Haley: That was cute. Okay now-

Alpha: *Walks in and hands elixir to Soul and Jamie* This could help Somie stay cute forever and not change so she won't get a boyfriend Soul.

Soul:*Takes elixir* SOMIE~!

Jamie: *Takes elixir back* No! She will grow up some day okay? Face it. *Sad smile* Eventually she will be a parent of her own and have her own family.

Audience: *Sniffs and cries*

Somie: huh?

Jamie: Nothing sweetie. You'll see when you're older. From Kitsune! This is for everyone! How high would you jump, How far would you fly, for the ones you love.

Everyone: As high and far as we needed to go.

Audience: SO SWEEEEEETTTT!

Tommy: From Angel. Jamie look up the 'My Husband thing'

Jamie: Okay. I will later and do it next episode.

Somie: Mom aren't I going to Aunt Angel's for a little while?

Jamie: Yes. And in fact I think that the little taxi is here to take you!

Chris: *In taxi outfit holding door open for Somie* Ready?

Somie: YEAH! *Comes out with bags and a camera around her neck* Bye Mommy! *Kisses Jamie* Bye Dad! *Kisses Soul*

Soul: *Whispers in Somie's ear* Remember what I told ya okay? *Grins*

Somie: *Grins showing teeth like Souls and nods* Yeah I gotcha!

Jamie: *Sighs* Somie…

Somie: *Sighs* Sorry mom.

Jamie: Just be nice to everyone...Don't give Loopy a hard time.

Somie: Okay.

Soul: *Ruffles Somie's Hair before she gets in Taxi*

Jamie: Well...There she goes.

Soul: *Sighs* She will be back Jamie.

Jamie: I know I know. I'm just being a mom is all.

Haley: That's good. Now from Hansoma. Asura has to back-talk Stein and Marie.

Asura: *sighs and walks up to Stein and Marie* No matter what I will never listen to you. You aren't my parents and Not the boss of me. So there…

Marie: *Shrugs* He is right though so it's not like we can punish him…

Stein: *Pulls up sleeve* Yeah but he DOES have to listen to us when we say something…

Asura: *Backs away slowly*

Tommy: Alright he is as good as dead. Anyway! Now From Loopy! Somie will get the play-doh when she returns. Soul...Run around death city singing I'm A Barbie Girl.

Soul: LOOPY I REALLY HATE YOU! * Gets up and runs outside doing dare.*

Jamie: *Sigh* *Sarcastic* My...Hero…

Tommy: Jamie Steal one of Patty's giraffes.

Jamie: Sorry I don't want to die. Besides she already gave me one! *Holds up little origami giraffe*

Tommy: Okay then. I didn't get one… Anyway now for Haley, Go to the Mekakucity Actors world and meet le Blindfold Gang #LuvDatAnime.

Haley: *Sighs* Okay…*Leaves*

Tommy: Liz...There is make-up in one of these bags...pick the right one...the other bag is whatever Jamie wants in it.

Liz: *Gulps and reaches for bag and opens it revealing make-up* YES!

Jamie: Ooo! *Picks up bag revealing new books* YERSH!

Tommy: Soul will do it when he returns. Now Kid. Do your best pickup line.

Kid: Uh...Is it just me or are you an actual angel from above Angel?

Everyone: *Groans*

Audience: TERRIBLE!

Kid: *Defensively* I TRIED OKAY?! 

Jamie: Alright well OMG! WE HAVE A VIDEO FROM AYA AND HAZUKI! We miss you guys!

*video starts*

Hazuki: Hey guys! Long time no see!

Aya: Hello.

Hanzuki: Anyways I have a few dares for Black*Star.

Aya: Oh boy...

Hazuki: First off you must be everyone's servant for the whole month and shave your head like a monk! Oh yeah and you don't do what they say Stein gets to shock you.

Aya: I don't have a dare really so everyone gets whatever they want...oh Jamie Soul congratulations on your marriage and Somie!

Hazuki: Yeah me and Aya been getting a little busy ourselves look! *holds Aya's head up to show a bite mark on her neck* Mine!

Aya:*goes 50 shades of red* HAZUKIIIIIIII!

*video cuts off*

Jamie: Oh good! Congrats you two!

Black*Star: *Walks in looking like a monk* This sucks…

Tommy: Well That's it for today everyone!

Everyone: SEEYA!


	19. Chapter 19

Jamie: *Pacing back and forth in front of front door* She should be home by now...

Soul: Jamie calm down I'm sure Chris is just running late is all.

Jamie: That is our daughter in that car. What if they wrecked?! What if they got robbed?! WHAT IF SOMIE GOT KIDNA-

Somie: Mom?

Jamie: *Whips around and hugs Somie* Oh my god I was so worried! Thank god you're home safe!

Soul: *Sighs and ruffles Somie's hair* Your mom has been worried sick since 5 O'clock this morning.

Haley: *Walks in groggily* Make that 4 in the morning.

Somie: Aunt Haley! *Runs to hug her*

Haley: Hey kiddo. Glad you're back.

Somie: I'm going to go unpack. *Goes to her room*

Jamie: Well we have a show to open!

Tommy: *Walks out drinking Mountain Dew from coffee cup* Can't we just wait another hour?

Jamie: NOPE! And why the Mountain Dew in a coffee cup?

Haley: You know how Mountain Dew is like his crack Jamie.

Tommy: I DON'T SMOKE CRACK!

Jamie: Okay! Well anyway! Let's get to work!

*Everyone walks to the stage*

Everyone: HEY EVERYONE!

Jamie: Okay well lets get this show on the road! First is from Garuko. Hey there! Okay for Black*Star, Try not to get anyones attention. *Busts out laughing*

Black*Star: B-BUT HOW DO I DO THAT?!

Haley: Who knows all I do know is that your time starts...Now. *mumbles* 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, and…

Black*Star: YOUR GOD COMMANDS YOU TO NOTICE ME!

Haley: And he lost.

Tommy: I don't have to ask for attention. It just...comes to me *Fangirls screaming in the background* *LE GASP* YES! THEY HAVE RETURNED! *Runs out to greet fangirls* HEY LADIES!

Jamie: Oh my god...if we have anymore lawsuits against him for "Harrasing" A girls boyfriend I am going to ban him from stepping out of this building.

Soul: Hey let him have his fun.

Jamie: Oh don't make me bring up when that mob of fans chased after us and one of the girls tried to "Pick you up".

Soul: *Shivers* I still have a lipstick stain on my shirt…

Haley: *Grins and elbows Jamie* Are you sure that isn't just your lipstick-

Jamie: *Interrupts blushing* HEY! THERE IS A CHILD HERE!

Haley: And your point being…

Jamie: *Sighs annoyed pinching the bridge of my nose*

Somie: *Makes a fake gag noise* Ew! Parents making out is gross!

Soul and Jamie: *Blushing* HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT THAT IS?!

Somie: I kinda walked by Aunt Angel's room and saw this weird movie on. Aunt Angel and Uncle Kid were kissing a lot and stuff and then I saw them-

Jamie: *Covers her mouth* Uh...They were just...Ummm *Looks at Soul for help on how to explain this*

Soul: Uh...Somie I'm sure that Uncle Kid was making sure Aunt Angel was something.

Somie: She looked okay to me. She was really going-

Jamie: OKAY! OKAY! BACK TO THE TRUTHS AND BARES! I MEAN DARES! ARGH!

Maka: I'll read the next one to give you guys a break. Uh now from Kodani. Kodani says…

GUYS! There is something you must know!

There are many people who are from a group that is yet to be revealed. Some

of these people, have written down truths and dares for fun. That's not

important, though. These people will CHANGE THIS WORLD. They are only

children, however. I will name a few of these people.

KamariBunny623

Hanasoma

Jeachi

There are also three people, not specifically from this group. Instead,

they are Japanese legends. They are:

Baku (he dared Jamie to compare everyone to a mythical creature)

Kitsune (she is a nine-tailed fox)

Shen-Lung (a dragon)

This is important information. Please inform the world of these people,

they can change evil into hope and kindness. Without them, we may not ever

see true light.

Jamie: Wow...Well, Sebastian!

Sebastian: *Enters and is at Jamie's side* Yes madame?

Jamie: We have to make sure this broadcast goes worldwide. Everyone needs to know how these people will change the world.

Sebastian: Right away. *Exits*

(Broad cast goes Worldwide)

Jamie: HELLOOOOO ENTIRE WORLD!

Haley: This is Soul Eater Truth or Dare!

Tommy: Send in the juicey dares and truths!

Everyone: HEY THERE!

Jamie: Okay, I'm sure everyone can catch up on what they missed with like Netflix or something so let's keep going.

Haley: MY TURN! Okay, Now from Negimaover9000. For Jamie.

Jamie: What tis the dare?

Haley: Do you know "Five Nights At Freddy's"?

If yes,then summon Golden Freddy and Ballon Boy so that I can watch the

reactions from the SE cast.

Jamie: Sorry I have yet to play the game but I really want to so soon my friend soon.

Haley: Now for...UGHHHHHH DO WE HAVE TO MAKE HIM COME HERE?

Jamie: *Reads Dare and sighs* We have no choice. We have to please the audiences.

Tommy: *reads dare and groans* How would bringing HIM in here please ANYONE?!

Jamie: Oh stop moaning and groaning! I hate it as much as everyone else does but it has to be done. *Mumbles angrily* Everyone welcome in Excalibur…

Excalibur: *skips into room and some audience member clap* FOOLS! Quit your incompetent clapping so I may introduce myself. My legend began in the twelfth-

Jamie: SHUT UP AND JUST DO THE DARE!

Excalibur: *Points cane at Jamie* FOOL! I will complete the dare after my coffee with cream. No, My tea with sugar.

Haley: *rolls up shirt sleeve* You won't be able to drink anything if you keep talking you little failed art project.

Tommy: *Holds Haley back* Down girl…

Jamie: Okay well no. You have to do this now. Fight against Roshi. Negima's O.C. He has the power of Yggdrasil and the ultimate weapon,Rojimo.

Excalibur: FOOL! I do not fight unless I intend for the other person to lose. Which they shall. Although first we must have my five hour story time-

Jamie: SEBASTIAN! GET HIM OUT PLEASE!

Sebastian: *Busts through the door and kicks out Excalibur* Will that be all, Young mistess?

Jamie: *Sighs in relief* Yes thank you.

Haley: Okay now that that is over, Now for Soul, Build the Wither from Minecraft and fight against it.

Soul: *Confused* Whats a wither?

Haley: Beats me

Jamie: I think it's this weird creature thing that you can spawn and stuff.

Soul: Uh I guess I'll go then…*Walks out*

Haley: Now for Kid,Fight against Captain Falcon.

Kid: *Sighs* If I must...Liz, Patty.

Both: ON IT! *Transforms and lands in Kid's hands as they leave*

Haley: Okay now for the Truths. For Kid...Who isn't here right now...He'll complete it when he gets back. For Blair.

Blair: *walks in while in cat form* Yes! Blair finally gets a turn!

Haley: Since when are you pervert?

Blair: *Goes into human form with her hands on her hips pouting* I am not a pervert! I just like teasing people and stuff!

Haley: Uhhh...they also complimented your breasts.

Blair: *Smiles* Why thank you! Maybe I'll just have to pay you a visit! Huh? How does that sound? NYA 3!

Jamie: Down girl down.

Blair: * Goes back to cat form and scurries out*

Haley: If we get anymore lawsuits from her sexually assaulting people I am going to get her a shock collar and a leash.

Jamie: I couldn't agree more.

Haley: Anyway, Liz and Patty will complete their truths when they get back.

Tommy: Now last but not least from Random guest! They say…

Hi peoples I cant stay for long because my evil half is running rampid on

the internet, but I do have a dare for asura because I am bored and Id like

to see him do more dares. BUT first i need my evil half.

Jamie: SOMEONE EVIL IS ON THE INTERNET?! WHAT IF THEY HACK US?!

Haley: Chill I'm sure guest will find them and everything will be fine.

Jamie: *Sighs* I hope your right…

Haley: I know I probably am.

Tommy: Well I guess that wraps up todays show!

Everyone: SEEYA NEXT TIME EVERYONE!

(Broadcasr cuts off and AWESOME CREDITS WITH AWESOME THEME SONG MUSIC PLAYS!)


	20. Chapter 20

Jamie, Haley, and Tommy: *Sleeping on a mound of paper work*

Sebastian: *Walks in* Young Mistress, It is time to wake up.

Jamie: *Still asleep*

Sebastian: *Sighs* I didn't want it to have to come to this...but you have left me with no choice…

Excalibur: *Hops in* EXCALIBUR! EXCALIBUR! FROM THE UNITED KING-

Jamie: *Wakes up* HOLY HELLO KITTY NO! *Runs towards Excalibur and kicks him out*

Haley: *Jolts up awake and alert* WHAT HAPPENED?! WHO DIED?!

Tommy: *Slowly wakes up rubbing eyes* I think Jamie's sanity just died.

Jamie: As far as I know I am still sane...I think… To an extent… But that's beside the point. SEBASTIAN!

Sebastian: Yes?

Jamie: WHY DID YOU LET HIM IN?! OF ALL THE WAYS TO WAKE SOMEONE UP THAT WAS THE WORST!

Sebastian: Nothing else seemed to work so I had to improvise. I apologize.

Haley: C'mon Jamie, Don't stay mad at him forever. He said sorry.

Jamie: I told you sorry for breaking your video game controller a few years back and you still haven't forgiven me. WHICH WAS 3 YEARS AGO AND I USED MY ADORABLE FACE!

Haley: *Grumbles* Don't bring it up unless you want me to ignore you again.

Jamie: God no!

Tommy: *Yawns and stretches* Oh no...We fell asleep on all of the paperwork that was supposed to be finished...today…

Jamie and Haley:...NOOOOOOO!

Maka: *peeks in* Is everything okay in here?

Jamie: NO! WE DIDN'T FINISH THE PAPERWORK!

Tsubaki: *Walks in* What was the paperwork for exactly?

Haley: *Drops head on desk*

Jamie: The paperwork was to insure everyone's safety on the show. We have to update it every season...OH WELL! It's not like the viewers are going to try to kill you guys or anything.

SE Gang: HOW COULD YOU FORGET SOMETHING SO IMPORTANT?!

Tommy: Well I don't see you guys doing any paperwork to keep this show going. So no complaining.

Haley: I believe we have a show to run guys.

Jamie: Right!

Somie: *Walks in rubbing her eyes and in her cute pajamas* Dad?

Soul: Hmm? *Picks up Somie* What's wrong sweetheart?

Somie: Nothing' I just got up so I can help Mommy, Aunt Hale, and Uncle Tommy with the show today. *Yawns*'

Jamie: Aww but it's so early in the morning for you to be up Somie.

Tsubaki: That's adorable. She wants to be like her mommy.

Audience: AWWWWWWWW! 3

Jamie: *Smiles* That's my girl. Okay first is from Guest. Liz,

Liz: Oh god.

Jamie: do not worry, and say hi to mangle, and get along, or GET STUFFED IN A  
SUIT. Five Nights At Freddys For You!

Liz: NOT THIS AGAIN!

*Liz is taken away to FIve Nights At Freddys*

Jamie: PATTY, watch hitlerspimp videos, they are full of fnaf.

Patty: KAY!

Jamie: Maka, Act like a lunatic and go sing the song you are a pirate by hitlerspimp…

Maka: WHAT?! NO! AND WASNT HITLER A BAD GUY?

Jamie: Doesn't matter sadly. No go on!

Maka: *Sighs* FIne…*Runs off laughing manically and stuff*

Jamie:Well thats over.

Haley: Now from utakootakuotaco.

Tommy: Cool name.

Haley:Blackstar, THIS IS A NO FLEX ZONE. STOP FLEXING YOU MUSSELS.

Black*Star: WHAT?! YOUR GOD IS ABLE TO DO WHATEVER HE WANTS TO SHOW HIS GREATNESS!

Haley:*Sighs* Whatever. Apparently there is no way of stopping him. Now for Tsubaki, sing and dance to the bart baker parody of anoconda.

Tsubaki: *Blushing* But that's so dirty!

Haley: *Shrugs*

Tommy: *puts a hand on Tsubaki's shoulder* C'mon. It'll be really quick. I'm sure you'll be fine.

Tsubaki: *Looks at Tommy and blushes more.* *Sighs* It has to be done…

*BROADCAST MYSTERIOUSLY CUTS OFF AT TSUBAKIS SONG*

*BROADCAST RETURNS*

Tsubaki: *Blushing as she sits back down* Done…

(Everyone wide eyed)

Haley: *closes Tommys mouth* okay...next is for Soul, you suck. But here is a song you HAVE to sing to make you feel better. SING THE BART BAKER PARODY OF HAPPY.

Soul: FIrst of all I don't sing and I feel fine.

Haley: *snickers* Oh you don't sing? Should we roll the tape?

Soul and Jamie: *Blushing* NO!

Haley: Thats what I thought.

Tommy: Now from Chavonnie26! Hey! Okay so Blair.

Blair: *Jumps into Tommy's arms* Yes my sweet hunky man?

Tommy: Uh walk into a dog show in your cat form.

Blair: *poker face* *Then realizes what he said* WHAT?!

Inuyasha: *picks up blair and throws her into dog show*THERE YA GO YOU WENCH!

Tommy: Okaaaay that was overboard but thanks Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Feh, no problem. Hate that cat anyway…

Tommy: Now for Asura. Watch all 4 Care Bear Movies

Asura: *Cringes but goes into next room* *screams heard*

Tommy: Poor guy… Oh well! Now for Stein. Experiment on Maka's dad.

Stein: Nah...That's no fun. I already know what I have to about him.

Tommy: Okay fine.

Jamie: *hands them to Somie* Here you read some Somie.

Somie: *Smiles* Now from ReinaPokemonOtaku.

Everyone: Hey Reina…

Somie: ((A girl stands in  
front of the camera. She seems sad. She has short black hair with a strip of  
purple in it and wears thick black glasses. Her eyes are blue and she's a bit on  
the chubby side. This is admin, Rachel. She has sad news, so you should all  
listen. This could be considered a reader's note. Except one that must be heard.  
She has no need to speak due to virtual telepathy between admins. So she stares.  
The sad truth is she knew the admin of T3R3Z1andKARKAT. They are dead. That's  
why she hadn't been reviewing. It has been a distroughtful mourning session and  
she may not be heard for a while longer. As for Reina... She is getting changed.  
The sad truth is that the fellow admin took his own life. Rachel does not want  
anything to do with Reina. Reina is dead now. Silvia will be the new reviewer.  
She is kind. She is a short girl with sideswept black hair. Her eyes are green.  
She does not wish to harm anyone. She is  
better…

Everyone: Reina...Is dead?

Jamie: *Eyes water and I lean into Soul*

Soul: *Holds Jamie close*

Somie: Mommy…*Goes to Jamie and hugs her around her waist*

Haley: I can't believe it…

Jamie: We will do something In honor of our fallen users. I will make that a promise.

Everyone: Agreed.

Somie: *Sniffs* Okay...Now from…*Gasps and gets happy* AUNT ANGEL!

Jamie: Really?! Let me see sweetie! *Somie hands me paper* Okay it says, SOMIE?! YOU WERE THERE?! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE-! GAH! NOO!

Somie: *giggles* Sorry Aunt Angel...But what were you guys doing anyways-

Jamie: OKAY! WHEN YOUR OLDER! For me! *Reads and gets really excited* YES! I'm So happy for you Angel! I will! Can't wait!

Everyone: Happy for her about what?

Jamie: *puts finger to lips* It's a secret for now. Okay now for Kid. It says, Did you know Somie was watching? If So, Why Didn't you stop?!

Kid: *blushes slightly* uh I had a feeling someone was watching but I ignored the feeling because judging by your face…*Smirks* It didn't seem like you wanted me to stop Angel…

Jamie: LETS KEEP IT PG GUYS!

Haley: Like you can talk Jamie.

Jamie: *blushes* no idea what you are talking about! Anyways! Tommy!

Tommy: What?

Jamie: Angel says Harass one more girl, I swear I will come down there and personally make your nightmares come true.

Tommy: *gulps* Noted.

Jamie: Well thats it for today everyone!

Everyone:SEEYA!


	21. Chapter 21

Jamie: Hey everyone and welcome back!

(Audience cheers)

Haley: And we have a rather...saddening announcement to make…

Tommy: *nods* As some of you have noticed, We happen to skip some dares or truths sometimes…

Jamie: We all would like to apologize for these missed truths or dares.

Haley: So from this point on we swear we wont miss anymore!

Jamie, Tommy, and Haley: *Salute* WE SWEAR!

Jamie: Okay so...JUUUUST saying that we are holding off the truths and dares till the next episode...today is a day we mourn the losses of a few users.

Everyone: *bows their heads*

Jamie: This is a rather sad day. Every year on this day we will honor the fallen users. What happened to them is very tragic. We may have had or differences with them, we might have been hurt in some way by them. But they will still always live in our memories and our hearts.

Soul:*Wraps an arm around Jamie*

Jamie: *leans into him* Reina may have caused us torture. She may have caused nightmares that may not leave us. Although, she did happen to care deep down.

Haley: As well as, T3R3Z1andKARKAT. They have sadly left us as well.

Jamie: So...in honor of the fallen users...Today will just be a dedication to them. This episode of Soul Eater truth or dare, send in the juicy dares and truths is dedicated to those who helped keep this show...interesting.

Haley: Sooo do we do the dares and truths that we have today or...

Tommy: I feel we should have a moment of silence.

Jamie: Maybe today should just be a day to remember them. Next episode we can catch up on everything. So everyone, when this show is over today, make sure you remember the users. Yes Reina may have been a little crazy, or...we may have found her evil at some points. Although she did have a good side that involved her giving us actually really nice things and made us happy sometimes. So always remember them. We will call this day, User Appreciation Day. A day when we come to appreciate the users who are always commenting and even the ones who have a somewhat darker side. This day will also be a day we use to remember the users that have sadly passed on.

Everyone: *Bows their heads*

(BROADCAST CUTS OFF)


	22. Chapter 22

Jamie: *wakes up and walks to mirror rubbing eyes* *Looks in mirror* WHHHHHYYYYYY AM I A DUDE?!

Soul: *Runs in* Jamie are you-WHAT THE HECK?!

Jamie: *looks at Soul* AND YOUR A CHICK!

Haley: *Walks in tiredly* What's with all the screaming?

Soul and Jamie: YOUR A GUY TO- Wait, you don't look much different.

Tommy: *Runs in* GUYS I HAVE BOOBS!

Jamie: *Face palms* Super observant Tommy.

Maka: *Walks in* Okay, why am I a guy?

Black*Star: *In the distance* IM A CHICK AGAIN!

Jamie: *Sighs in annoyance* ALRIGHT! EVERYONE OUT OF MY ROOM! DOES MY ROOM HAVE A SIGN ON IT OR SOMETHING THAT SAYS COME HERE FOR EVERY LITTLE PROBLEM THAT HAPPENS?!

(Sign turns on illuminating brightly)

Jamie:*Throws hands up in the air*

Haley: Okay, Let's ask Sebastian to roll the cameras. We can figure out who did this easily.

Everyone: SEBASTIAAAAAAAN!

Sebastian: *appears as a women* Yes mistress?

Jamie: Please check the cameras to see who did this.

Sebastian: Right away. *Walks out of room*

Haley: *Whispers to Jamie* I think he looks hot as a chick.

Jamie: *LE GASP* A CONFESSION?!

Haley: HOW ABOUT NUUU!

Tommy: I agree. And I feel pretty hot as a female.

Jamie: I have to say you do look nice as a girl Tommy.

Tommy: Why thank you!

Jamie: Okay well despite the...minor set back of being gender swapped, we have a show to run guys.

Everyone: RIGHT!

(Broadcast begins)

Everyone: HEY GUYS!

(CHEERS)

Jamie: I am so sorry this episode took so long to come out!

Haley: Yeah...we had a few issues with the tech crew. They spilled their coffee on the BRAND NEW equipment that happened to cost THOUSANDS of DOLLARS!

Tech Crew: *Laughs nervously*

Tommy: Anyways, we have to start catching up on the episodes, so like we said before we are going to make sure we get every single last truth or dare done for you guys.

Jamie: But I have one announcement to make before we get started.

Audience member: GET ON WITH IT! *Throws soda can*

Black*Star: *Catches can* Watch it buddy…

Jamie: Anyhashbrowns, as you can tell we are...now the opposite genders but that shall not effect us. The announcment is...SEASON 3 IS ALMOST UPON US!

Audience: WOOOOO!

Haley: Yes, It seems that since it has been so long, one of our producers said that season 3 will be premiering soon!

Tommy: SO HOLD ONTO YOUR CEREAL BOWLS CAUSE THIS NEXT ONE IS A DOSY!

Somie: *Runs in happily* I'M GONNA BE A HOST TOO! AN OFFICIAL MEMBER!

Audience:*CHEERS* YAAAAAY!

Jamie: *looks at Somie* You're a boy too Somie!

Somie: *Looks at self* My hair is shorter, and I feel like I got taller.

Tommy: Has anyone even taken notice to our voice changes?

(Everyone stares blankly)

Jamie: Huh. Now that you mention it I DO notice a difference.

Haley: ANYWAYS! WE HAVE A SHOW TO RUN!

Tommy and Jamie:RIGHT!

Angel: (Outside door) LE WAIT!

Jamie: HUH?!

Angel: *Walks in fuming* Why...am I...A DUDE?!

Jamie: *Laughs nervously* Uhmm...I honestly don't know...Honest I swear.

Angel: I came here as soon as I noticed. I am going to KI-

Haley: *holds Angel back* HAng on there a second Angel. Let's figure out who it is first and no killing.

Angel: *Growls* Fiiiiiiine.

Jamie: Back to business, okay the first one is from udontknowwhereIlive. They wrote Hello i am Live and no one remembers. Well around the beginning of this semester of college i played a universal game on my phone and there was a cool dude named Rami and his fate is unknown because ISIS visited his hometown to recruit people for there stupid fight. And we havent heard from him since. He told us he would try to make it to the states if he gets a sponser but he hasent. So i know this feeling to well *playing Nine in the Afternoon by panic at the disco while watching firework display* And man do i hate funerals. Seeyah and shout out to the feeling people. The feels are real.

Haley: *Sniffs* Thanks for sharing that Live. Sorry for the loss though.

Jamie: *Sniffs* I don't know how long ago that was, but I just sent you a basket of muffins. Enjoy.

Tommy: My turn. Okay , I think this is actually a new reviewer!

Jamie and Haley:*Cling to each other happily* THE SHOW ISNT DYING! YAAY!

Maka: It was dying?

Jamie: *Cough cough* Umm….BACK TO REVIEW!

Tommy: Right! Okay they have a truth for Excalibur.

Excalibur: Yes?

Tommy: Why are you such a fool?

Excalibur: FOOL! I am not a fool. If anything you and your unnecessary question is foolISH!

Tommy: Yeah yeah whatever, okay next-

Excalibur: FOOL!

Tommy: THATS IT! *Runs towards Excalibur and chucks him out the door* *Suddenly calm and collected* Now for Black*Star, What are you gonna do if you surpass God?

Black*Star: EASY! I'M GOING TO-! *Thinks for a second* I-I'm going to...Wait...After I surpass God...I will have already completed my number one goal...What…Will...um…. *Faints from thinking to hard*

Liz: We just...broke Black*Star!

Tsubaki: But...How?!

Tommy: *Walks over to Tsubaki and helps her with Black*Star*

Everyone: *helps fan Black*Star*

Black*Star: *Jolts awake jumping in the air* I WOULD CONTINUE BEING THE GREATEST GOD THERE EVER WAS!

Everyone: *Sighs in relief*

Jamie: The show wouldn't be the same without Black*Stars antics.

Angel: So true.

Tommy: Okay well now for Marie. MARIE!

Marie: *Enter the room* Hello Everyone. I believe this is the first time I have entered the show.

Jamie: Unless you had to beat someone up for touching Stein.

Marie: *laughs innocently*

Tommy: Okay, does the screw in Stein's head ever make things difficult for you?

Marie: Hmm...I have actually hit my head a few times from running into him. Although besdes my...clumsiness, no it's fine.

Tommy: Cool. Okay now for Lord Death.

Lord Death: HIYA HEY EVERYONE!

Tommy: What is the meaning of life?

Lord Death: Unfortunately you won't learn that until you die. *Leaves*

Tommy: Well that stinks. Now for dares. Maka!

Maka: Yes?

Tommy: *Busts out laughing* Umm wear the "Gift" Blair gave you and give Soul a lap dance.

Maka: BUT IM A GUY! AND EW!

Tommy: Okay, we will definetly save that for next episode when your back to normal then. You HAVE TO DO IT!

Jamie: *Grumbles*

Soul: *wraps arm around Jamie* You're the only one for me you know that. Plus, its only a dare.

Jamie: Yeah, I guess so.

Tommy: Now for Tsubaki, Act like Black*Star for a day.

Tsubaki: Okay…*Clears throat* EVERYONE BOW TO YOUR GOD!

Everyone: *Flinches* Scary.

Tommy: Thats scary. Okay, now for…*Reads carefully* Okay this is too inappropriate. Keep it at least PG-13 guys. Too far.

Jamie: Hey Angel, you read some.

Angel: KAY! Now from ALPHA!

Jamie: HEY GIRL!

Angel: Okay he dares Maka to read the Divinci Code By Dan Brown.

Maka: Already done. I've read it twice.

Angel: Overachiever.

Maka: Game show host jumper.

Angel: What do you mean by that?

Maka: Constantly jumping from tv show to tv show. YOU HAVE ONE!

Angel: I CAN DO WHATEVER IN THE HALLOWEEN I WANT! NOW SHUSH! Okay now for Soul, Help Alpha find a life.

Soul: Hey, you're pretty cool anyways...be what you wanna be.

Everyone: *Stares at his open soft side*

Soul: I-I mean...pfft whatever just...do what you want I guess.

Angel: And just one comment for Tommy.

Tommy: Aw did she say something nice about me?

Angel: She called you a pervy old man.

Tommy: FIRST OFF I AM NOT OLD! AND I AM NOT A PERV! LASTLY, I am a women for the time being.

Angel: Well that's it for Alpha. I have to get back home. Preparing for my show to you know.

Jamie: Okay, seeya!

Angel: *Hugs Somie* Seeya baby gi-boy I mean

Somie: I'll be a girl again soon Aunt Angel.

Angel: Hopefully me too...before I have to pee…

Jamie: RIGHT THOUGH!

Haley: OKAY MY TURN! New reviewer! RedWolfy 99!

Jamie: Hey that's Wolfy! HEY DUDE! THANKS FOR REVIEWING!

Everyone: Too Wolfies?!

Jamie: Nah, This one is just a friend of mine. Different from Alpha.

Everyone: Ohhhhh.

Jamie: Okay my turn! From Demon huntermuse. They dare-

(BIG BOOM AND A BOY ENTERS THE ROOM)

Jamie: Who are you?

Red*Star: Red*Star. Son of Black*Star.

Everyone: WHAT?!

Black*Star: WHAT?!

Red*Star: Um, I was sent here to see *looks at Somie* Um, I think...that one. But Is he...supposed to be a she?

Somie: Me?

Jamie: *Stands in front of Somie* May I ask why?

Somie: *steps forward* It's okay mom. *Looks at Red*Star* Yes I am a girl.

Red*Star: *Grabs Somies hands and kneels* Somie...we are arranged to marry. Although I want to ask you first. Please...be my wife.

Soul: Heh...WHAT?!

Somie: Ummm…

Black*Star, Kid and Tommy: *Holding back Soul*

Soul: WHY I OUGHTA-

Somie: No.

Red*Star and Soul: What?

Somie: *looks up at Red*Star* I'm sorry Red*Star, but I barely know you and...Well...I barely know you is all.

Red*Star: *Smiles and stands* I can understand that. Well, I'll see you around Somie.

Somie: Thanks.

Red*Star: *Disappears again*

Jamie: *Picks Somie up and swings her around* Thats my girl!

Soul: *Walks over and hugs*

Jamie: Okay now for Soul. Soul, would you still kiss Jamie if I had a papatha?

Soul: Umm and that is?

Maka: A double chin.

Soul: I don't see why not.

Jamie: *smiles the frowns as I read the next part* Um...It says Oh and I am out for all of the Evans heads! I already have three…

Soul: *Growls looking into camera* What…

Somie: *Clings to Jamie* Mommy?

Jamie: Soul?

Soul: Don't think I won't find you demon huntermuse. Who did you kill? I might have the strongest relationship with my family back home...but I won't hesitate to find you and kill you myself. *looks back at Jamie holding Somie* Especially not the family I have now.

Black*Star: *Puts a hand on Soul's shoulder* We'll help you man.

Kid: You know we will.

Soul: I swear if they touch my family…

Jamie: *Walks towards Soul* Soul?

Soul: *looks at Jamie* It's okay. You guys will be okay.

Somie: *Teary eyed* Papa?

Soul: Somie…*Takes her in his arms* It's going to be okay. I promise.

Haley: okay… No matter what we will help you Soul...Everyone out there watching this...We could use your help as well. Now from Udon'tknowwhereilive. They sent a video.

Jamie: Roll the tape.

(TAPE PLAYS)

*eyebrows(on fleem)wiggle towards screen(Angel)* is Kidd correct on this comment? Care for this confession to be a dare for both(Jamies and Angel and the gang) fics!? *gets thrown and pinned on the ceiling* Who found out about my bones! *hooded figure with white hair comes out of the shadows* "Oh, so you do have diamonds for bones." figure turns to camera "Well, I'm going to speed this along. I am Drem." continues " Soul Evens, I am your illegitimate sister!" oh no! DON'T LISTEN SOU-*gets pushed through the ceiling and out to god knows where* Drem continues and lowers hood, "Your father slept with my mother Toph Bai Phong! He used Eibon. Thats all I need to say for now." turns back to bring Live back. " u told them!" Live attempts to swing towards Drem but punches self in the gut. Drem looks back at camera, "I am technically everyone's sister. Well, I dare Black Star to lick the bottom of Lives boots in front of the camera (no escape). Why u ask? Because this is to show Black Star that he is less than Live here and Live can't win against me!" *hands over camera over* "Here Wes go mail this for me." *camera shuts off.

Soul: My...sister?

Haley: Technically Half if your dad was with her mom.

Jamie: There is no way she can be everyones sister, so something is up. There is no way. She might not even be your sister either. Half sister or not. I doubt it.

Haley: Well...Black*Star you still have to lick the boot.

Black*Star: *groans but licks the bottom of the boot* DISGUSTING!

Soul: But wait...Wes was in the video too apparently...why would he…

Jamie: Soul, like Haley said...this video may just be to mess with us. I have been getting fan mail from people who don't like the show. This might be someone trying to end the show.

Soul: *Sighs* okay…

Haley: Okay, another video from someone else.

(Video plays)

The girl Rachel mentioned stands in front of the camera. She stares into it, confused. "Is this on?..." She asks herself, fiddling with it. She stops and smiles. "Hello all!" She said. She has a Russian accent. "I am Silvia Ayvyls!" She said. "It's a pleasure to meet you all, and I hope we get along well. I am an assassin for Blessed Anarchy. Watch your butt BlackStar. There's a new assassin on your turf, and you're about to get SHREK'D."

(VIDEO ENDS)

Jamie: Wow

Black*Star: LISTEN HERE CHICK! THERE IS ONLY ONE NUMBER ONE ASSASSIN AROUND THESE PARTS! WATCH YOURSELF!

Haley: Yeah, Yeah Black*Star. Okay first is for Black*Star, do the hokey pokey!

Black*Star: *GROANS AND DOES IT*

Everyone: *LAUGHING THEIR BUTTS OFF*

Black*Star: STOP LAUGHING!

Jamie: *Wipes tear* Okay okay next one.

Haley: For Soul, Come on-Dance! Jump on it! If you sexy than flaunt it! If your freaky then own it! Don't brag about it come show me!

Soul: Uhhh...no.

Haley: Tsubaki, be the very best, like no one ever was.

Tsubaki: I ALREADY AM THE BEST! HAHAHAHA!

Haley: Oooookay. For all, watch pikachu on acid, Pikamon, fluffkat vantas.

Jamie: Later *Laughs* I bet it's cool!

Haley: Kid, do you know who Vriska Serket is? Rate her on her appearance…

Kid: *looks at a picture* *Throws it down* LIZ! PATTY! TRANSFORM! *They land in his hands and he shoots at the picture* DISGUSTINGDISGUSTINGDISGUSTINGDISGUSTING!

Haley: Okay well while he does that Jamie, why did Inuyasha just...appear? You should act weird next time he does that.

Jamie: Now that you mention that...That was weird.

Haley: Right though.

Tommy: Hey guys...Thats all of them for the day!

Jamie and Haley: WHEW!

Tommy: Well remember everyone! SEASON 2 FINALE IS ALMOST UPON US!

Jamie: Yep! So I have one more announcement to make! I NEED SOME FANS OUT THERE TO MAKE SOME COOL FAN ART!

Haley: YEAH! Whoever can sketch up the coolest fan art wins!

Tommy: Send them all to Dauntless-born96 on Deviantart!

Jamie: Okay well...TILL NEXT TIME EVERYONE!

Everyone: BYEE!


	23. Chapter 23

Soul: C'mon Jamie! She'll be fine!

Jamie: SOUL! She is only 7!

Soul: She is 7 and has a helmet. She will be fine!

Jamie: I don't-

Somie: Mommy, please? *Initiates puppy face*

Jamie: *Looks away* No. Don't give me that face!

Soul: *Puppy face* C'mon Jamie...Please?

Jamie: nooooo….

Soul and Somie: *Activates ultimate cuteness*

Jamie: *Groans* FIIIINE! But she BETTER wear a helmet Soul!

Soul and Somie: YES! *high five*

Jamie: Ugh… I got a show to start. Be back soon!

Soul: You got it. *kisses Jamie*

Somie: Eww!

Jamie: *Blushes and laughs pushing him away* Now go before Somie barfs all over your precious motorcycle.

Soul: *Winks and leaves*

(SHOW BEGINS)

Jamie: WHAT UP EVERYONE!

Haley: HEY EVERYONE! Welcome to a brand new episode of SOUL EATER TRUTH OR DARE!

Tommy: And boy do we have a show for you!

Jamie: Yes we do! Today is the official SEASON FINALE!

Haley: YEP! Season 3 will be REAL SOON!

Tommy: Yep, the summer is slowly starting to come to an end and that means the school year will be up and running as well.

Jamie: Which means Somie will be enrolling into DWMA!

Audience: *CHEERS*

Haley: Alright, so we do have a show to start! First is from ALPHA! It's for Angel!

Angel: POOF LIKE A BUNNY!

Jamie: *Jumps from the startle* ANGEL! Holy Hashbrowns you scared me!

Angel: *Smirks* Your welcome!

Haley: So angel, apparently there is Chocolate all over that tree.

Angel: YES! IM COMING TREE! *Runs to the tree to eat*

Jamie: Man her cravings must be doubled now. *Mumbles* I know that feeling.

Haley: Yep! Can't wait until her kid comes too! Then when us hosts can keep the show going they can inherit it!

Jamie: Yep I guess so.

Soul: *walks in holding Somie* We're back!

Somie: THAT WAS SO MUCH FUN!

Jamie: *Rushes to Somie* Are you hurt? Injured? Scratched? Broken? Mentally Im-

Somie: Mom! I'm fine!

Jamie: *Sighs* okay.

Haley: Okay back to the truths and dares! Now for Somie!

Somie: COOL!

Haley: Dance to the carameldansen.

Somie: Whats that?

Jamie: I'm not enirley sure...

Somie: Elaborate on it a bit more and then SURE!

Everyone: HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW THAT WORD?!

Somie: Is it bad?

Haley: No, it's just a VERY big word.

Somie: *Shrugs with a smile*

Audience: So innocent…

Haley: Jamie, alpha is wondering if he should add you in his truth or dare!

Jamie: SURE!

Somie: Can I be there too?

Jamie: I'm sure alpha will think of something sweetie!

Haley: Yeah, Alpha's cool like that! Next is for-

Alpha: *Busts through the door smashing a cake in Soul's face* Trololololololololo! *Runs out*

Soul: YOU KNOW WHAT?! *Licks around mouth* ITS DELICIOUS! THANK YOU FOR THIS!

Jamie: *Snickers and drags a finger along Souls cheek getting icing* *Licks finger* Tasty!

Haley: Ooooookay that was random! Now for Maka. Maka chop the person on your left.

Maka: *Looks to her left and grins evily* Don't mind if I do.

Asura: *Cringes*

Maka: MAAAAAAAKKAAAAAA CHOP! *Chops asura*

Asura: *Unconscious bleeding from the ear*

Jamie: He is going to need some some medical attention. UNCLE CHEF!

Chef: *walks in wearing a nurse outfit* I SAID I AIN'T YOUR UNCLE! *Picks up Asura taking him out*

Jamie: Pff! He knows he is.

Haley: Riiiiight. Now for Tsu- *Reads dare* ENOUGH WITH THE MURDER!

Jamie: *reads* I SAID NO KILLING PEOPLE!

Tommy: *Reads* Okay yeah Black*Star can be annoying but he does NOT deserve to DIE!

Haley: Yeah so thats a no. Now for Black*Star. You mad bro?

Black*Star: *cracks knuckles* Oh I might be. and your god might be coming after you to let it all out!

Jamie: Hey *Laughs nervously* Chill out guys. How about we move on to the next one.

Haley: Good idea! Kid, Alpha has an asymmetrical bucket.

Kid: *Twitches*

Jamie: OKAY BEFORE KID LOSES IT! MY TURN TO READ! Now from Godzh! Crona, what did your poem actually say?

Crona: U-uh well, it said...The endless sorrow. The failure. The pain. As I walk down this path of Shadows and betrayal, I wonder what I believe in anymore. Or if I can believe in anything anymore. The paths of good and evil have crossed and intertwined and I'm caught between them. No matter what I try to do good it turns out bad. The world turns its back on me wherever I go. I try to fit in, I try to be hopeful. But I was raised to be evil, to have my soul taken away. And that's how it will always be. I wish I could be sane, I wish I could be like you. But your blood is red, mine is black. And that makes all the difference in the world.

Everyone: *Sniffing and crying as we group hug Crona*

Tommy: *Sniffs* O-okay...n-now from...ANGEL!

Jamie: *sniffs wiping a tear* What does it say?

Tommy: For Black*Star. TELL YOUR DAMN SON, RED STAR, TO STAY THE EFF AWAY FROM MY LIL SOMIE! SHE BELONGS WITH SOMEONE ELSE OF WHOM I WILL APPROVE!

Black*Star: I CANT CONTROL FUTURE JUNK!

Kid: You're a god aren't you?

Black*Star: W-well...y-you see I just cant...uh… BOW TO YOUR GOD AND STOP ASKING STUPID QUESTIONS!

Tommy: Okay now for Soul. SHUT UP, I WILL MAKE SURE SOMIE WILL HAVE SOMEONE IN HER FUTURE TO MARRY AND LOVE AND YOU CANT DO NOTHIN BOUT IT!

Soul: *Growls* Watch it Angel…

Jamie: As if you'd hurt her.

Soul: I wont hurt her...but Somie IS my daughter. I want to have a say in it as well of who she can be with.

Jamie: *Sighs pinching the bridge of my nose*

Tommy: *Reads* I AM NOT A PERVERT!

Tsubaki: Tommy, can actually be...quite the gentleman…*Blushes*

Black*Star: What are you talking about Tsu?

Tsubaki: N-nothing!

Black*Star: *Suspicious*

Jamie: OKAY! NOW FROM Udontknowwhereiliv! *Video starts*Hi its Drem. Well i was in a bad situation with Live back then. I got him drunk off distilled Reeses alcohol(DRA). Now he is as honest as ever...im a let him talk now. *Live is flushed with hiccups* Ha-hec-Hi guys, um, Oh right! Ok so "I am everyone's sister" is a catchphrase Drem has because when she found out she was an alternative worlds boy heroes sister(and the story involving Eibon) she said "I might as well be everyone's sister!" Now she is cursed to say it. Oh and Drem has a page from the book of-*gulps down jug of DRA*

Ahh~...what was I saying? Oh right, the dares!

I dare LD to reaper chop me while Maka does too! I got diamond bones-hec! *Drem walks in*

Hey you got to apologize properly!

O~ k~he~! Well I wish I wasn't drunk to say this but anyway I am sorry that I mislead you into thinking I hate the show or something. I will give you this DRA keg for your troubles! And thanks for the muffins! Cheers to honesty and

DRA~y!

Drem: *Walks in* GIVE ME ALL YOU GOT!

Lord Death and Maka: CHOP! *Chops Drem*

(DUST CLEARS LEAVING DREM UNHARMED)

Drem: HA! AS I EXPECTED! IM PERFECTLY FINE! SEEYA! *leaves*

Jamie: Well...that was weird.

Haley: Got that right. Now from agarfinkle!

Jamie and Tommy: SUP AGAR!

Haley: For...JOE?!

Joe: *Walks in* Uh...yeah?

Haley: why are you obsessed with uncle bobs coffee?

Joe: BECAUSE IT IS THE BEST COFFEE EVER! IT HAS SO MUCH FLAVOR AND IT IS JUST BREWED TO ABSOLUTE PERFECTION!

Haley: Ooookay...For Patty, why did you turn your Super Written Exam into a giraffe?

Patty: BECAUSE GIRAFFE!

Jamie: *Nods* Seems legit.

Haley: What is up with you people today not making sense? For Arachne. Why do you never fight?

Arachne: Because...I have people who do it for me.

Haley: Well then...LAZY! Anywhosies! For *Groans* Excali-

Excalibur: FOOL!

Haley: SHUT UP! How did King Arthur put up with you?

Excalibur: You mean how did I put up with HIM! The man followed my orders and did as I said!

Haley: Well okay then so-

Excalibur: FOOL! My legend-

EVERYONE: NO ONE CARES!

Somie: *Kneels infront of Excalibur* Hey...You're kinda cool. Could you please stop annoying everyone and leave please?

Excalibur: Alright then. I bid you all adieu! *leaves*

Everyone: HOW?!

Somie: I was just nice to him is all…

(Blank stares)

Jamie: Okay now for Liz, spend the night in Luigi's mansion.

Liz: *Groans* Fiiiine. *Leaves*

Jamie: For Crona, Write some poetry and everyone has to read it afterwards.

Crona: O-okay…*Begins writing*

Jamie: Now from ThePageOfTime *Blah blah video starts like EVERY time. When will this transmission change? Never? Alright, fine. Be like that. I don't even care-NO, I DON'T CARE ONE. BIT. Yeah! Just-Just go! See, this is me NOT CARING-Holy shit what am I doing with my life ok VIDEO STARTS*

Silvia stares into the camera and snickers. "Wow, okay. That was a thing that happened." She said, balancing 5 cookies on her fingertips. "Well, BlackStar, you think you're so tough..." She said, trailing off. "Not to say you aren't, because you ARE strong! But NO ONE can beat Blessed Anarchy!" She said.

*Rick Astley's "Never Gonna Give You Up" interrupts the transmission*

Silvia's room is back on camera. "Dang it person who I shan't say the name of editing this!" She cursed to the laughed and looked back at the camera. "So... Yah... Again, watch your butt, BlackStar. Starry-Eyes... Black-and-BlueStar... BS... Hehe... Uhm... Uhh... Oh! Star...Wars? Okay IDK. Bye." She said, finishing awkwardly.

*Video end because HURRR DURR ORIGINALITY.*

Truths and Dares and stuffs:

BlackStar: Stare and a picture of your butt for an hour. WATCH YOUR BUTT.

DtK: So, you don't like Vriska? Well, would you rather answer to her guardian, Spidermom? *shows a picture of the giant spider*

Patty: Since I clearly am way to obsessed with jumping to the Homestuck universe, you go there and have a conversation with Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff. I WARNED YOU BOUT THE STAIRS, BRO.

Soul: Since Jamie is your matesprit, decorate her face with many loving kisses, then do the dance of many sexy butts.

Tsubaki: Do you gotta catch 'em all?

All except BlackStar: Ignore BlackStar for an hour and see how long it takes him to begin shouting "NOTICE ME!". When he does, Kid must say "Senpai doesn't notice you!".

DtK: Do YoU aLl Up AnD bElIeVe In MoThErFuCkIn MiRaClEs? :o)

All: ChIlL oUt AnD sLaM a FaYgO. *hands everyone a bottle of Faygo: Red Pop flavor soda*

Soul: Is Shrek love? Is Shrek life?

Patty: DununununununununuunununuBATMAN.

Liz: DUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNNNU*JUMPSCARE FROM THE EXORCIST*

I bid thy all farewell!

Jamie: Uhhh...okay then…

Black*Star: *staring at picture* What is the point of this?

Kid: *Passes out*

Patty: SEEYA! *runs off to homestuck universe*

Soul: *Smirks and begins kissing Jamie's face* I love you...but I am NOT doing the sexy butt dance!

Tsubaki: What does that mean?

Jamie: *Sighs with a smile* Okay, so I guess thats it for this season!

Maka: I can't believe its over already…

Somie: I can't wait for next season! I FINALLY GET TO BE PART OF THE SHOW!

Jamie: You already are part of the show.

Somie: I know! But I mean Now I actually get to have the COOL dares and truths!

Levi: *Enters* AUNT JAMIE!

Jamie: LEVI! *Picks him up* Whats up kiddo!

Levi: Nothin much. Mom let me come over!

Jamie: Because your mom is the greatest!

Levi: YEAH SHE IS!

Jamie: *Sets Levi down* Why don't you and Somie go play?

Levi: *looks at Somie*

Somie: *Looks at Levi blushing slightly*

Levi: *clears throat standing straighter* Hey.

Somie: Hi.

Levi: So...are you into like...hide and seek?

Somie: WHO ISNT?! You count first! *Runs off to hide*

Levi: *Smirks* Alright.

Jamie: *nudges Soul* Looks like someone has a crush.

Soul: *Sighs* I guess it can't be helped…

Jamie: *Kisses Soul* hey. She's growing up.

Haley and Tommy: *Clinging to eachother crying* DONT REMIND US WAHHHHHHH!

Jamie: *Sweat drops*

(END OF SEASON 2)

A/N: HEY EVERYONE! THANKS FOR STICKING AROUND FOR 2 WHOLE SEASONS! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! HOPE YOU STICK AROUND LONGER FOR MORE SEASONS TO COME! SEEYA AROUND! BTW, now you can also dare SOMIE for more...Grown up dares! NOT TOO GROWN UP! But around her age group! And if you detected a little LeviXSomie...stick around to find out more! SEEYA!


	24. Chapter 24

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE!" Jamie yelled getting everyone's attention. "Today is the official day of Soul Eater Truth Or Dare Season 3!"

Everyone began to cheer. Haley and Tommy continued to jump up and down while Chef picked up Chris swinging him around. Jamie smiled at her father's reaction. She looked outside. She had put Somie to bed a few hours ago. It may be late in the evening but still, everyone is still wide awake. She just hope their cheering wont wake her up.

"Although, this may be a time to celebrate, to cheer, to have fun, but we also have to prepare." The crew began to groan. "Hey don't groan! Just because we have business to take care of, it doesn't mean we can't have fun doing it! So get some smiles on those faces before I have to do it for ya."

"Mama?"

Jamie looked down to see Somie. She smiled softly bending down to her level.

"What are you doing up, baby?" She asked as she picked her up. Somie shrugged and rubbed her eyes again. She was wearing her new tiger PJ's that her Aunt Angel had gotten her. Somie yawned.

"I-I'm a big part of the show now too." She said tiredly. "I wanna help."

Soul chuckled behind Jamie causing her to turn slowly with Somie in her arms. Jamie smiled softly handing Somie to Soul.

"Can I help Papa?" She asked. Soul sighed looking at Jamie for approval. She smiled with a nod and Soul grinned.

"Okay." He said. "But only for a bit."

Somie smiled as she wrapped her arms around Soul's neck to hug him. Soul set her down gently as she ran to join Tommy and Haley. Tommy scooped her up and swung her around happily. Haley clapped.

"Today is now the official day that Somie Rose Evans is an official member of Soul Eater Truth Or Dare!" Haley yelled.

The crew went wild with cheering and Soul hugged Jamie tightly. He pulled away slowly, keeping his arms wrapped around Jamie's waist.

"You're the coolest host ever...you know that?" Soul said. It sounded more like a statement. Jamie giggled softly.

"I know." She answered. Soul chuckled as he leaned down and kissed her. Soul pulled Jamie closer and-

"GROSS!" Somie, Tommy and Haley yelled. Soul and Jamie pulled away from each other laughing. Jamie walked over to Haley and linked arms with her. They looked at each other with a smile and a nod.

"LET'S GET TO WORK EVERYONE!" They yelled in unison.

Somie: *Walks out* HEY EVERYONE!

Tommy: *Walks out* And welcome to...

Jamie and Haley: SOUL EATER TRUTH OR DARE SEASON 3!

(Audience cheers and goes wild)

Jamie: SO! Someone brought it to my attention that I had missed a few truths or dares a while back.

Haley: Yes they did. And to apologize and make things easier, Those we missed, please Re comment the dares missed and they will be completed.

Tommy: We swear.

Jamie: We also have another announcement. Something terrible happened to Angel a few weeks ago… *Face saddens*

Haley and Tommy: *Bows their heads*

Jamie: Angel's mom passed away.

(Audience gasps and begins to mourn)

Haley: We may not have known her mom...but I'm sure she was as great as Angel.

Tommy: Yeah, so this episode is in memory of Angel's mom.

Jamie: Yes, it is.

Haley: Okay, well the first one is from Dawnleg. Maka has to give Soul a lap dance in her lingeri…*Glances at Jamie*

Jamie: *Sighs* I have to face it. there are SoMa shippers too...okay.

Soul: *Kisses Jamie* Remember I love you.

Maka: *Blushing deeply as she crawls onto Soul's lap and begins the Lapdance*

Jamie: Next is from Guest, we all hoave to watch Boku no Pico...whatever that is.

Everyone: *Shrugs* Okay?

(EVERYONE WATCHES)

Jamie: Well that sure was...something…

Haley: Yeah….

Jamie: Now for Somie. Here is a teddy bear.

Somie: *Squeals and swings it around* CUTE! *Sees everyones stare and tries to act grown up* I-I mean ...Pfft...Thanks.

Jamie: *Smiles* For * A NUKE BLOWS UP* WHAT WAS THAT?!

Haley: *Facepalms* Don't ask.

Jamie: Uhhhh Okay….For Soul...Oh god...Your motorcycle is covered in chocolate and giraffes...Im so sorry Soul but, FETCH PATTY!

Soul: NOOOOOOOO!

Patty: *Runs away on Soul's motorcycle*

Jamie: Im so sorry. Okay now for Liz. Here's $3000000. Use it for shopping.

Liz: *Crying tears of Joy* Thank you! THANK YOU!

Jamie: Angel….There's chocolate on the-

Angel: *BUSTS THROUGH THE DOOR* WHERE?!

Jamie: *points at the roof*

Angel: *Climbs and begins eating* mmm….

Haley: HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?!

Angel: Unicorns.

Haley: THATS NOT EVEN A REAL ANSWER!

Jamie: Just let it happen. The roof needed replaced anyways. Now for me… *Reads* ILL BE YOUR FRIEND!

Tommy: You're so nice. Now from Ayeeee!

Haley and Jamie: AYEEEEEEE!

Tommy: *Laughs and looks at Soul* Sorry Soul but it was bound to happen eventually. Levi!

Soul: *Understands* No...NOT YET!

Levi: *Enters* Yeah Uncle Tommy?

Tommy: *Whispers* You have to kiss Somie.

Levi: *Blushes deeply* U-uh...I…

Somie: WHAT?!

Levi: *walks towards Somie* I-Its just a dare right?

Somie: *Nods and blushes more*

Levi: *Leans in and kisses Somie* There…

Somie: Y-yeah…*Blushing*

Haley and Jamie: SOOO CUUUUUUUTE!

Audience: NEW OTP LOVE WOO!

Soul: *Looks at Levi* Run.

Levi: B-but uncle Soul I-

Jamie: Soul calm down. They're just kids!

Soul: *Sighs but continues to glare at Levi*

Levi: *Shifts*

Haley: Okay besides all that awkwardness! Now from Chavonnie26! For Liz, watch Parasyte the Maxim, you can bailout the moment it gets too much for you.

Liz: THEN I SAY NO NOW!

Jamie: *shrugs* I guess that is okay.

Haley: Now for Patty Go on a safari with Chavonnie!

Patty: KAY! LET ME KNOW WHEN WE LEAVE!

Haley: Kid spend the day with Hanji from AOT.

Kid: I don't know who that is.

Jamie: Then look it up.

Haley: Now for Black*Star, have an awesomeness battle with Prussia.

Black*Star: I AM AWESOME!

Prussia: I AM MORE AWESOME!

Black*Star: I WIN!

Prussia: YOU LOSE!

(Both stare eachother down)

Haley: Uhhh Okay now for Soul. listen to a playlist of Justin Bieber and Rebecca Black for an hour or until your eardrums burst, whichever comes first.

Soul: NO PLEASE! ANYTHING BUT THEM!

*Soul taken into a secluded room to listen*

Haley: That sucks. Low blow. Now for Maka. Two weeks without reading a book!

Maka: NOOO!

Haley: Crona, Have a conversation with Shinji from Evangelion.

Crona: O-okay..*Leaves*

Haley: And lastly, Asura!

Asura: What do you want?

Haley: Spend the day with Italy while dressed in a pink bunny suit and purple tutu. Oh and the only thing you can say is Pasta. Good luck~

Asura: *Sighs in annoyance but gets dressed* Pasta! *Runs out the door to meet Italy*

Jamie: Ooo! My turn! From Sushiandsouls…*Reads and frowns throwing it out* Whatever. everyone has their opinions. It's okay. Now Soul, make out with Maka for ten minutes.

Soul and Maka: EH?!

Maka: *Takes his arm with a groan* Lets get this over with…

Soul: *Nods and they leave*

Jamie: SIGH! Now from ANGEL! Haley.

Haley: FINALLY! I MISSED GETTING DARES! AND TRUTHS!

Jamie: Stein is planning to dissect you…

Haley: *Shrugs* Kay!

Everyone: HOW ARE YOU OKAY WITH THAT?!

Haley: Just am.

Jamie: *Mumbles* Crazy.

Haley: Aw thanks!

Jamie: You're welcome! Now for Tsubaki, HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW TOMMY IS A GENTLEMAN?!

Tsubaki: Uh…*looks at Tommy then blushes* W-we went on a date…

Everyone: LE GASP!

Tsubaki: He was really sweet. He even ignored the fan girls.

Jamie: Awww. Thats my good brother!

Tommy: *Shrugs with a smile putting his arm around Tsubaki* Shes a sweet person. She deserves the best.

Jamie: Now for Tommy, GIVE ME A FULL EXPLANATION ON WHAT YOU DID TO TSUBAKI AND AT WHAT MOMENT WERE YOU EVER A GENTLEMAN?! You never seemed to be one around me... You seemed... Yep, like a pervert.

Tommy: I asked her on a date. She said yes. We went on a date. There.

Jamie: Cool.

Haley: Sweet.

Jamie: Okay now for- *Soul and Maka walk in* Soul, omie will most likely be with Levi in the future so calm the eff down! Oh yeah, one more thing. You know how you're married to Jamie now and you got the whole, happy future with her as you have with Somie and how this kind of wouldn't have all happened if I didn't make you give her those gifts a few chapters back? Yeah well you kind of, sort of, you know, OWE ME! WHERE THE HELL IS MY CHOCOLATE AND CHOCOLATE MILK YOU PROMISED! PRONTO BOY! STAT! GIVE ME MY COCOA!

Soul: Its being shipped to you as we speak.

Jamie: Now for Somie, *whispers it to her*

Somie: *Nods walking to Soul* Dad, I'm pregnant.

Soul: *eyes widen* WHAT?!

Tommy: LOOK AT THE LOGIC BEHIND IT BEFORE YOU KILL LEVI! SHES LIKE 10! SHE CANT BE PREGNANT!

Soul: *relaxes* O-oh..yeah… I knew that.

Jamie: Oh course you did.

Soul: Shhhhhhh!

Jamie: OF COURSE I SUPPORT YOU! As for kid. You better be watching Levi or you will experience a hell you will never forget. Liz, You know what time it is! *begins to cheer* It's time for HORROR MARATHON! You, Loopy, and I are having a 48 hour horror marathon playing scary video games and watching scary movies and if you don't do this, I'll have Patty go skydiving above the Bermuda Triangle.

Liz: *Cries as she reluctantly begins going to Angel's*

Jamie: WELL! THAT CONCLUDES THE FIRST EPISODE OF SEASON 3!

Haley: SEEYA ALL SOON!


	25. Chapter 25

Somie and Levi: *Sleeping in a fort of blankets*

Haley: *yells in a whisper* Oh my god so CUTE!

Tommy: Agreed. too cute. Beyond adorable.

Jamie: *Walks in* What are you guys- *Sees Somie and Levi* awwwwwwww *Snaps a picture*

Haley: Wait. Where in the ham did you get the camera?

Jamie: Magic.

Tommy: What?

Haley: I don't know.

Jamie: Wait what are we talking about?

Tommy: I forgot.

Haley: Well then let's start the show that everyone has been waiting for to have another episode since death knows when but we were too lazy and busy to update.

Jamie and Tommy: …

Jamie: Well that's one way to put it.

Tommy: But I agree with Hale, Lets get STARTED! YEAH!

Somie and Levi: *Jolt awake at the startle of his yell* AHHH!

(AWESOME INTRO MUSIC)

Jamie: *Walks in* Hellllllllooooooooo TV Viewers!

Haley: Sorry it has been so long. We have missed you all.

Tommy: But! I probably missed you all way more!

Fans: AWWWW! WE LOVE YOU TOMMY!

Jamie and Haley: Freaking suck up…

Tommy: What was that?

Jamie: Your mom!

Haley: Anyways, before that goes any farther. We need to get a move on! First is from Glover971883. They dare Soul to...Make out with Liz for fifteen full minutes.

Liz: *Coughs on what she was drinking* W-WHAT?!

Soul: WHAT?!

Haley: HEY! I'm not the one who dared you to suck face with a pistol! Blame Glover!

Soul: *looks at Liz and grabs her by the arm* C'mon let's get this over with.

Liz: *Swallows* Death help me…*They leave*

Jamie: *mumbling to self* Just a dare, just a dare, just a dare….

Haley: *Reads dare for Liz* WOAH MAN! Chiiiiiiillllll Let's try to keep this PG-13.

Jamie: I don't even want to know what that dare was. Anyway's, Now from AnimeWolfFan of Touhou! We'll tell Soul that when he get's back. But for me...What do I do with the huge stacks of books on my table that is for some reason near a...C4?! GET THEM AWAY FROM IT! SAVE THE BOOKS! HEAR ME?! *Holds camera shouting into it* SAVE THOSE BOOKS AS IF YOUR LIFE DEPENDED ON IT!

Haley: *Holds her down* Down girl...I'm sure he will save the books for your sake.

Jamie: *sighs* He better. Or I'll just have to save them myself. Now for you Haley!

Haley:SWEET! I almost never get anything anymore!

Jamie:Stein needs a new test subject. Take Black*Star to him.

Haley: *Evil grin* My pleasure.

Black*Star: AS YOUR GOD I COMMAND YOU TO GET AWAY FROM ME! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH EXPERIMENTS WITH THAT NUTTY PROFESSOR!

Haley: *Shrugs* Sorry man...But a dares a dare! *Knocks him out dragging him to Stein's Lab*

Tommy: I think Black*Star is officially going to die.

Jamie: Nahhhhh. Stein only dissects. He won't kill him. Besides, Black*Star helps reel in the ratings. I doubt Angel would let her dad kill someone that helps the show.

Tommy: True true…

Jamie: Okay, now for Kid. Have you ever tried to shave your head?

Kid: *Sits up striaght and whispers* I never thought of that….*Jumps up* I MUST-

Angel: *Busts in* HOOOOLD IT RIIIGHT THERE!

Jamie: *Groans* Great. ANOTHER door replacement...YOU PEOPLE HAVE KEYS TO THIS PLACE YOU CAN ENTER WITHOUT DESTROYING THINGS!

Angel: *Holds Kid down* I won't let you shave your head. No way. Out of the question!

Kid: *puppy eyes* buuut Angel….The symmetry…

Angel: THE SYMMETRY MY BUTT! I LOVE YOUR HAIR THE WAY IT IS! Suck it up Kid! You're symmetrical to me.

Kid: *smiles* okay. I won't do it.

Angel: *Smiles proudly and Leaves* My work here is done! bye!

Jamie: Alrighty then. That happened. Now for maka. More books!

Maka: YES!

Liz and Soul: *Enter the room*

Jamie: Ah! Just perfect timing Liz! Have Patty do your make up!

Liz: WHAT?!

Patty: *Laughs* C'mon sis! It'll be fun!

Liz: *cries* okay...sure patty. Let's go. *They leave*

Jamie: okay, and Patty will get Skittles for life.

Patty: *In the distance* TASTE THE RAINBOW SUCKERS!

Tommy: FINALLY MY TURN! Alright, now from Baracuda Shingles! A message for Black*Star. *Clears throat* Dear Black*Star,

I doubt you will surpass God.

WAIT! I'M NOT FINISHED!

You will not surpass God because you do not fit the requirements. God is a man (or woman. I don't know) that is followed by many, yet has he ever been seen? NO! So, in a way, he is too powerful for my opinions. As said, you, Black*Star, do not fit the requirements of passing God.

You have to be smart. You have to be caring. You have to be invisible to others, but still seem to be there. There has to be people to believe in you, and not as in your friends, I mean A LOT of people! And there may be an entire club of fans outside that building you're in (I'm in that crowd, you're my favorite person)... there has to be more people than even THAT (and there are a lot of people down here for you!)You have to have so many believers that you have an entire RELIGION following you like a GOD. And you can't just force people to do this. You have to have a lot of people that think you're cool. There are a lot of people that are annoyed by you. You have to get them to like you.

But I believe in you. Keep trying.

Dear Truly,

Barracuda Shingles

Black*Star: *blank stare* That's it? That's all I have to do? Get people to...like me?

Jamie: Black*Star, im sure its more complicated th-

Black*Star: I'm sorry guys.

Everyone: *Blank stare* What?

Black*star: For always being annoying...Should've listened to you all before.

Soul: Black*star we all like you for you.

Tsubaki: You don't have to be a god to make us like you.

Black*Star: *Scoffs and grins* heh...sorry. But I am still going to surpass and be the greatest god there ever was.

Jamie: *Smiles* Alright.

Haley: Okay! Now from Dawnleg! Soul has to Run outside wearing nothing or lingerie - his choice - while screaming I CANT FIND MY TAMPONS!

Soul: WHAT?!

Everyone: *laughing* You gotta do it!

Soul: *grumbles as he puts on lingeri and runs outside* I CANT FIND MY TAMPONS!

Tommy: So many man points lost.

Haley: Totally.

Jamie: Yeah. I have to agree. Anyways! Now from Chavonnie26! Hey! Okay, Patty, se says you leave now for the safari and Liz gets to go too!

Liz and Patty: WOO! SAFARI! *They leave*

Jamie: Kid, you have to go an hour without fixing anything asymmetrical.

Kid:*Twitches* O-okay.

Tommy: Will he be okay?

Haley: Probably not.

Jamie: ANYHAMS! Somie, steal your dad and Uncle Black*Stars Hair gel and don't give it back. Oh god…

Black*Star: NOW HANG ON-

Soul: *Busts in through the door* A SECOND! STEALING THAT IS SENTENCING US TO-

Black*Star: DEATH!

Somie: Oh stop being babies. It's only a week. *takes it*

Black*Star and Soul: *Hug and cry*

Jamie: Oh god I'm married to a moron.

Soul: HEY!

Jamie: LOVE YOU! Okay now for Black*Star, challenge america to an arm wrestling match.

Black*star: ALLLLRIGHT!

America: *Walks in* Hello!

Black*Star: You. Me. Arm wrestle.

America: *Shrugs* Okay.

Black*star: *Starts to win but then america wins* WHAT?!

America: Well seeya! *leaves*

Jamie: HA! You lost to America!

Tommy: Who doesn't now a days?

Haley: True.

Jamie:Okay now for Blair.

Blair: Hey everyone! I missed you all so much!

Jamie: Blair, what is your sexuality?

Blair: Hmmmm...Well I'm straight.

Jamie: Aww, someone who is female wanted to go on a date with you.

Blair: awww, hey tell you what. I will go on a date with you anyways!

Haley: That's sweet Blair.

Blair: I am a sweet person! Nya! *Leaves*

Jamie: Okay, last but not least Asura, Watch FLCL while on drugs. Warning: may cause character to snap and/or run around screaming "The pink haired alien is trying to kill me!"

Asura: Okay…*Watches and cringes then begins to run around screaming* The pink haired alien is trying to kill me!

Jamie: HAHAH! Oh man that's funny! Watching him run scared! HA!

Tommy: You're sick you know that.

Jamie: And you're a pineapple.

Tommy: THAT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE!

Jamie: IN MY WORLD IT DOES!

Tommy: Oh my god whatever! Anyways, now from ThePageOfTime. *Video Start because why question it*

Silvia stands in front of the camera but is soon pushed away by THE REAL ADMIN-Rachel. She is tired of Silvia's bs and plans on throwing her down a garbage chute later. Then, because shameless self promotion, ALL DEM HOMESTUCKS WALK INTO THE ROOM! Some smile, some growl, Karkat says things so vulgar it would make a sailor crap himself in fear and go deaf before snapping his own neck. Anyways, Rachel, who is currently too lazy to keep writing her own story, clears her throat. "Well, I am here. With my friends. As you can see, I share an entire apartment with 36 trolls, 12 humans, 4 exiles, a few queens, 2 cherubs, a larger combination of said cherub, an omniscient asshole, a dog villain, a robo-villain, a pool table villain, 15 Felt members, God(Andrew Hussie), a spacedog-" She was cut off by Karkat. "BASICALLY, we have a lot of f***A**es here and reviews will be longer in case we want to voice our opinions." The short mutant blood explained. Rachel smacked him on the head. Kankri sighed and turned off the camera after Rose and Kanaya began whispering, with Kanaya glowing.

Tommy: Okay, Kid go on a double date! Your date shall be Vriska Serket! You are not allowed to flip out even if she is asymmetrical. You can choose whoever you want to go as the other pair. *COUGH* CHOOSE JAMIE AND SOUL *COUGH*. If he refuses, Soul must yell "JUST DO IT! DON'T LET YOUR DREAMS BE DREAMS!"

Kid: I RE-

Soul: DO IT! JUST DO IT! DON'T LET YOUR DREAMS BE DREAMS!

Kid: But I-

Soul: DO IT!

Kid: Assymetri-

Soul: JUST!

Kid: B-

Soul: DO IT!

Kid: FINE! I WILL!

Tommy: Good! Now for Black*Star.

Billy Maze: *Bursts in* BUT WAIT THERES MORE!

Everyone: AREN'T YOU DEAD?!

Billy Maze: Well I'm back to tell you that there's MORE! *Laughs and chases black*Star*

Black*Star: HELP MEEEEEE!

Tommy: WHAT THE?! I'm not questioning it… Okay Maka don't think about cats! BLAIR! SEBASTIAN!

(Blair and Sebastian come in holding a bunch of cats)

Maka: How am i supposed to NOT think about them now?!

Tommy: Think about hippos! Now for Asura, do the harlem shake!

Asura: No.

Soul: DO IT! JUST DO-

Asura: FINE! *Does the harlem shake*

Soul: Wow. That comes in handy.

Jamie: I'll say.

Tommy: Liz and patty will do this when they return. For sure! Absolute promise! Black*star, do an internet.

Black*Star: What?

Maka: do a book?

Tommy: Who knows?

Maka: A young man stands in his bedroom. It just so happens that today, the 13th of April, 2009, is this young man's birthday. Though it was thirteen years ago he was given life, it is only today he will be given a name!

What will the name of this young man be?

Black*star: *confused*

Tommy: Okay! Now for soul You don't know anything about love!

Soul: *Sarcastic* Yeah. because I just Decided to get married and have a kid for the hell of it.

Jamie: You did?

Soul: *kisses Jamie* No. I love you.

Tommy: AWWWW CUUUTE! Whatever.

Jamie: *Checks fan mail box* Well it looks like that's it for the day!

Haley: AWWWW!

Tommy: Only for today! We'll be back!

Jamie: OF course we will!

Haley: We love all of our fans!

Everyone: SEEYA NEXT TIME!


	26. Chapter 26

Jamie: Heelllllloooooooo fans we have not forgotten about!

Haley:*nervous laugh* eheh...yeah...sorry for the late updates…

Tommy: We reeeeaallly meant to do an episode last week but you know...schedule...stuff….

Maka:*stands up angirly* Just tell them already!

Everyone: *stares at her and back to the hosts*

Tsubaki:Guys...What is Maka talking about?

Jamie: *looks at Haley sadly*

Somie: *looks at Jamie* Momma?

Haley: *sighs* guys...we all have an announcement to make…

Tommy: Due to...low funds…*clears throat*

Jamie:Today...will be the last episode of Soul Eater Truth Or Dare…

Everyone:WHAT?!

Liz: How?! What?!

Tsubaki: You can't do this!

Soul:*angirly* What the heck are you talking about? After all this show has been through you guys decide to cancel the show without asking us how we feel about it?

Haley: Soul it isn't like we have much choice here!

Soul: We could do something cool to help raise money.

Patty: YEAH! Like a car wash! Or something like that.

Tommy: We can't guys. We have already check our options.

Black*Star: You guys can't be SERIOUS!

Jamie: ENOUGH!

Everyone:*Stares*

Jamie: How do you think this is for me? Huh? I created this show. I got it started. Now I find out that we have to shut it down. How do you think I feel about this? I worked so hard for all of this and now...It's like it was for nothing…*Turns and walks out of the room*

Somie:*eyes tear up* Mom...It's okay...*Goes to follow*

Soul: *puts a hand on her shoulder stopping her* Let me handle this, okay sweetheart?

Somie: *looks up at him* *nods*

Soul:*walks out to go talk to Jamie*

Haley: *holding a box* here are the truths and dares we received...we can still do them.

Tommy: Yeah. It's the last day, so why not?

Haley: You guys up for it?

Everyone: *sighs* Yeah let's do it.

Haley: okay, first is from Kage Shinigami. Kid...She is in love with you and wants you to break up with Angel.

Kid: No.

Haley:Kid-

Kid: I DON'T CARE! I lost Angel once from a dare and it won't happen again. Just because of someones feelings for me i won't lose her...I love her. I wouldn't hurt her. Sorry Kaige...I am flattered but no. I refuse.

Haley: *smiles* I was going to say you can't break up with her anyways. Let me finish net time.

Kid: Oh. Sorry.

Haley: Don't worry about it. Tommy, Your turn.

Tommy: Next is from The Page Of Time. Maka. Be a macah.

Maka: What's that?

Tommy: How should I know? Anywho! Next is for Black*Star. Warn Soul about the stairs.

Black*Star: SOUL! WATCH OUT FOR THE STAIRS!

*No answer*

Haley: *Sighs* I hope him and Jamie are okay…

Tommy: NO MORE SADNESS! LETS ENJOY THE TIME WE HAVE! Okay, now for Tsubaki. What's your favorite song?

Tsubaki: I don't have a favorite. Although I do like the song Bring Me To Life by Evanescence.

Tommy: I love that song just as much as I love you.

Everyon: LE GASP! WHAT?!

Tsubaki: *Blushes* Tommy and I got together…

Maka: You didn't tell us?!

Tsubaki: It never came up…

Tommy:Well Heh...MOVING ON! Crona...What's your favorite idea?

Crona: I-I don't know. I don't know how to deal with i-ideas.

Tommy: Kid, how was your date with virska?

Kid: Actually, nice. Never even tried to kill me surprisingly.

Tommy: Nice. Now for Stein. What do you think about Alternian/Beforan trolls? Though seemingly the same, their culture is different and makes up the Pre-Scratch, taking place on Beforus, and the Post-Scratch, on Alternia, timelines! Which is more intriguing?

Stein: It all sounds very intriguing actually.

Tommy: Last but not least. Crona again. What's-

Billy Maze: BUT WAIT THERES MORE!

Everyone: WHERE DID YOU EVEN COME FROM?!

Billy Maze: With this limited time offer you can hire me and-

Everyone: SEBASTIAN!

Sebastian: Right away. *takes BM away*

Haley: Okay, now from Minnowkit. Soul you have to go skydiving with Patty...Soul?

Black*Star: He's still with Jamie.

Haley: I know he'll do it anyways. So now from Dawnleg. Maka you get a $1000 giftcard to barnes and noble. Lucky!

Maka: *trail of dust behind her as she runs away with gift card.*

Jamie:*walks in* Hey guys…

Haley: Hey you cool?

Jamie: You want the truth? *Haley nods* No. I'm not. I'm losing something I worked so hard for.

Soul: *hugs her from behind.* We will find a way to bring it back. I promise.

Haley: Jamie. You read some.

Jamie: Okay...From Chavonnie26. Death the Kid. Watch Fullmetal Alchemist (Original or Brotherhood) and then cosplay as Edward. You must do it or I'll sick the homunculi on you!

Kid: I already watched it. I found the series to be entertaining.

Jamie: Patty, Act like Black Star for the entire episode.

Patty: I'M A GOD! BOW TO ME!

Liz: I think that she already acts like him.

Jamie: Now for Liz. Go on a date with vash from tri gun.

Liz: I don't even know who that is...but why not. *Leaves*

Jamie: Okay. Soul, *Blushes madly* R-read Fifty Shades of Grey, out loud, in your best impression of me…

Soul: Um...first of all...Uncool! And besides…*Winks at Jamie* I don't feel like embarrassing her.

Haley: *Shiver* DISGUSTING!

Jamie: *blushing hader* O-okay A-anyways…. I have to stay up for an entire night without coffee or any caffine...It's official...my fans want me to die.

Haley: You know they love you.

Jamie:Suuuuuuuuuuure they do. Now for Haley E-

*a white van pulls up and opens to reveal it is full of cake, sweets and anything sugary*

Haley: *Mouth waters*

Jamie: SEBASTIAN! CLOSE THE VAN!

Sebastian: *Closes the van and leads it to the borders of mexico.*

Haley: COME BACK MY SWEETS! *Chases van*

Jamie: Well...I think she is gone for a while. Now for Tommy...Insult doctor who in front of a bunch whovians….It was nice knowing you bro.

Tommy: *Swallows and goes to a comic con* I ABSOLUTELY CAN NOT STAND DOCTOR WHO! IT SUCKS! THE DOCTOR IS AN OLD HAG! UGGH!

*Heads turn with gasps as Tommy runs away screaming like a little girl*

Jamie: *Hears scream from here* Wooow...he's as good as dead. Now for Asura. You have to watch Naruto with headphones on and full volume...oh god…Seastian. Lock Asura in a very concealed room. Please.

Sebastian: Right away madame. *Locks Asura away*

Haley: Okay well-

*People in suits bust the doors down and walk in*

Soul:*Stands protectively in front of Jamie and Somie* Who are you people?

John: *steps forward* I'm john. We are the people here to gather all of your equipment. Since your show lost ratings and thus lost money and we are canceling you.

Jamie: *eyes tear up* Can you please just...let us close up the show? Terribly sorry BlackButler fan...Sorry we skipped you. I am so sorry.

John: *Sighs* You have five minutes to close up the show.

Haley: Guys...It's been a short time. But we love you. I am so sorry to say this show has been canceled. but we love you all that stuck with us. We will miss you.

Tommy: It may have been a rough start, but when I came here...I could never find better fans and family like you guys.

Jamie: As for what I have to say. I love you all. Even if the show and fun is already over, always know that we still love you all. I swear on my life. I will find a way to get this show back on the air. I promise.

Everyone: We all do…

John: Yeah yeah yeah that's what they all say. *looks into camera* IT would take a miracle for this show to be brought back. Oh well…*Smirks* Say goodbye to Soul Eater Truth Or Dare. Send in the juicy dares and truths! This show has offically been canceled!

*Broadcast cuts off*


	27. Chapter 27

Jamie sat on the edge of the couch with her hands clasped. It had been almost three months since the show had been canceled and all the fan mail that had once flooded her mailbox...was down to less than two letters every other week. No that she didn't appreciate it, because she loved to hear from her fans none the less, but it was always something about how they will do anything they can to bring back the show. Something that she has been trying to do since the she found out the show was going to be canceled. Everything from trying to do fundraisers or getting donations or even sending out a petition to show how many people still watch the show and such.

(Jamie P.O.V)

I felt my throat tighten up. I look out the window and see Somie outside swinging on her swing. I smiled softly. She's been wanting the show back too. I've caught her a few times in her room pretending to be a show host and asking questions to her stuffed animals. I look back outside again to see a car pull up. Somie had stopped swinging and looked at the car but was unable to tell who it was because of the tinted windows. The passenger side door opened and out stepped Angel. I heard Somie squeal as she ran off to hug her. Angel swung her around in a hug. She bent down to ask her something as Somie pointed in the direction of the house.

Angel started towards the house and I took a deep breath. I can't face her like this. After giving her that pep talk about keeping her show going but then I bail out because my show gets canceled? I mean yes I have been trying to bring it back but still, after a while...all the effort to bring it back after so much rejection seems pointless. Angel didn't even bother knocking as she stepped inside the house. Her eyes landing on mine. They were filled with not anger, but what seemed like determination.

"What are you doing?" She asked. I chuckled under my breath.

"Great to see you too, Angel." I say. She doesn't laugh or say hello back. She simply walks closer to me.

"You know exactly what I mean here Jamie. What are you doing sitting down feeling sorry for yourself when what you should be doing is trying to get this show back on the road."

I sigh running a hand through my hair. I look up at her and stand up.

"Angel I have tried everything I possibly can right now. I have worked my butt off to fight with these guys so I bring this show back." I tell her.

"Jamie you do realize there are people out there who want to help you, right?"

"I don't want any help." I say. Angel opened her mouth to say something but Haley walked in the room.

"Angel? What're you doing here?" She asked. Angel motioned me.

"To talk this chick into letting us help her bring the show back." She said. I huffed.

"You act like I haven't tried, Angel!" I shout. "I have been pulling my hair out trying to get this show back and yet everyone seems to think I have been sitting on my butt the entire time just watching the people who loved my show go through hell because they miss it! Does anybody not care about how much I loved this show? I did everything I could to make it happen and it did. I did all the paperwork. I paid for people to work for me. I paid for everything to make it happen and then Haley and Tommy came in and I had an extra set of hands. Soul hasn't even talked to me since last night because we had a fight." My eyes teared up as I looked at Angel. "I am exhausted, Angel. I've done everything I could. I have to face it. It's over."

"I WON'T LET YOU WALK AWAY FROM THIS!" Angel yelled. I froze in my place. I have never heard her yell like that before. Ever. Especially not at me. She took three long and heavy strides towards me and held me by the shoulders. "You know what, Jamie? I don't even know who you are anymore. The Jamie I knew wouldn't just let someone walk all over her and take over something that she cares about. The Jamie I knew would never let someone crush her dreams. She was brave, tough, hard working and one hell of a host. This girl I'm looking at right now, is just some girl who is giving up everything she has worked so hard for. It's pathetic and you know it. So it's time that you pull on your big girl panties and do what you know has to be done!"

I stared at Angel. Her eyes screamed determination now. She wasn't mad at me. She was beyond frustrated. Her face was slightly pink from yelling. I swallowed as I stepped back from her and turned around. Haley stood in the archway between the living room and the kitchen watching me. I looked at her soul. She felt the same way as Angel. I gasped as suddenly memories passed through my mind. I was watching myself working on a set. I remember this day.

The first day of the show.

I was helping set up everything before the stars showed up. Everyone was hustling and moving so fast I could hardly keep track. I doubted myself. I couldn't do all this. I can't run my own show. No way. Just before I had turned to walk out my dad tapped my shoulder. I had looked back at him.

"I can't do this, Dad." I said. "How can I-"

"Hey that's quitter talk." He said. "You can do this. I know it. You're my daughter. You have hosting in your blood. You aren't a quitter. You just have to go out there and give the people what they want. Laughs, drama and action. You can do it, sweetheart. I know it and so does everyone else."

Another memory flashed before my eyes. I was lying in bed after filing away all the paperwork I had to do and I looked outside.

"What am I doing." I whispered to myself. "Hosting a show? Really?"

"It's something you're good at."

I watched as I saw myself turn to see Angel standing in the doorway of my room. This was probably the first week after the show started.

"I know what you're thinking and you better not do it." She said. I was about to ask why but she had interrupted me. "If you give up this show, you're giving up a piece of yourself and you know it. You love the people on this show and not to mention a particular weapon." I saw my cheeks turn pink. "You are a great host and the daughter or Chris Mclain. You got this."

The memory faded away as another took its place. Last night. Soul and I's fight. Soul stood in front of me.

"How can you just give up like this Jamie!" He shouted. "You never give up on anything!"

"Soul, what other choice do I have!" I shouted back. "I have done everything I could and nothing is working! It's no use! I can't fix it!"

"Not with that attitude you can't!" He yelled. His eyes stared into mine. "You're giving up because you feel beaten and that isn't you! Get up and fight back!"

"Why do you care so much?! You hated the show in the first place so why are you so worried about what I decide-!"

"BECAUSE IT'S WHERE I MET YOU!"

I freeze and stare at him. Soul has never yelled at me like this. His face was pink from shouting as his chest rose and fell with every breath. "I met you on this show. Most people meet in school or in coffee shops. Places they can visit multiple times when they feel like it. But we met on this show. So it means something to me because it led me to you. I found you. If you get rid of this show...you're throwing away memories. Think about that."

Soul had stormed out of the room without another word and left me standing there. Of course, how could I be so blind. So stupid. So selfish. I am pulled out of the fog and looking at the wall in front of me again. This is it.

"How could I have been such an idiot?" I mumbled. I turned around and looked at Angel and Haley who were now standing side by side. I smirked at them.

"Hey guys," I say. "I believe we have a show to win back."

"That's my girl." Angel said as she walked over to me and linked one of my arms. Haley walked over and did the same and nodded once. She agreed as always.

"I'm actually one step ahead." Angel said. "I kinda figured I would be able to convince you to get back in the game so…"

Angel led me to the front door and opened it. I stared out into the front yard and saw tons of people. Not just fifty or a hundred. Thousands. I could see Thousands of souls gathered together in this area. I saw Angel wink at Somie and Somie winked back. Of course. Of course she was in on it.

"I gathered a few friends of mine to bring this John guy down. He can't take away what's important to you. To us." Angel said. I looked at her and hugged her tight. Someone who has had my back for a long time. Angel isn't just another host. She's like family to me. I release from the hug and look back at the crowd. I stepped forward.

"We have all stuck together since the beginning!" I yelled so my voice could travel to those who could hear. "It's time we take back what's ours!" I pumped my fist in the air. The crowd cheered as I slowly put my fist back at my side and stared at the fans who love the show. The fans who have always stayed by my side since the beginning. I looked at Angel and Haley as we all linked hands and put them in the air. We are ready for whatever John throws at us.

We're ready.

*LOUD CROWD CHEERING AS JAMIE HALEY AND TOMMY ARE BROUGHT IN *

Jamie: HEY GUYS!

Haley; MISS US?

Tommy: BECAUSE THIS TIME.

All Three: WE ARE HERE TO STAY!

Everyone: *Cheering*

Jamie: First before we do anything I need to send out a bunch of thank you to all of you. I am not the only one who brought this show back. All of you did. With the donations and the petitions and all you helped us win the biggest court case in TV show history.

Everyone: WE LOVE YOU!

Tommy: *mumbles* but yet you couldn't get the winning ticket for the lottery.

Jamie: HEY! It's not like the lottery ticket you buy just says WINNER at the top of it. If that was the case everyone would buy that one.

Haley:Well all of this is beside the point. The point is we are back in business and we came to do what we do best. And that my friends…

All three: BE THE HOSTS OF SOUL EATER TRUTH OR DARE SEND IN THE JUICY DARES AND TRUTHS!

A/N:Send them in people! Next episode they will be completed!


	28. Chapter 28

Haley: Jamiiiiiiie, Jamiiiiiie…

Jamie: *sleeping*

Haley: *sighs and looks at soul* Hey so-

Soul: Wake me up and you'll die. *falls back to sleep.

Haley: *scoffs* We'll see about that...Somie.

Somie: *runs in and sees them sleeping* time for the big guns?

Haley: Time for the big guns.

Somie: *Takes a breath and squeals jumping onto the bed jumping up and down* MOM! DAD! WAKE UP! SHOWTIME! LET'S GO! LETS! GOOOOOO!

Jamie: *chuckles waking up* okay okay….I'm up!

Somie: *jumps next to soul* C'mon daaaaaad!

Soul: *sighs with a smile* Alright let's go.

Somie: YES! *walks past Haley* Piece of cake

Haley: *laughs shaking head* that girl is going to be a great host some day.

Jamie: Yeah. You're telling me.

(THE SHOW BEGINS WITH AUDIENCE MEMBERS CHEERING AND CLAPPING YADDA YADDA YADDA)

Jamie: *Walks out* Hey everyone!

Haley: Sorry for all the procrastination!

Tommy: Yeah Jamie's a pretty huge bum so-

Jamie: *Shoves him* Well before we begin the show...we have a serious announcement to make.

Tommy: Well, not so much Jamie and I, But Haley does.

Jamie: And if this causes us to lose any viewers, ratings, fans, that's. The only thing we DON'T NEED is hate towards her in any way shape or form. This was her choice and everyone here supports her no matter what. If you don't like or agree with it, leave.

Tommy: Wow. Nice job sis.

Jamie: *Flips her hair with a sigh* I try.

Tommy: *looks at haley* Hey...You sure about this?

Haley: *nods* They deserve to know. It's okay.

(Tommy and Jamie nod taking a step back)

Haley: *takes a breath* Well, to start off I just want you guys to think about the fact that you guys think I'm cool so this shouldn't change anything about me. *looks at Jamie who smiles and nods* I'm transgender. I'm going from female to male. So my new name instead of 'Haley' Is Cas, and even if you don't support it, please use the right pronouns and name out of respect. That's all I ask for.

Jamie: *Walks up to him and wraps an arm around his shoulders* You okay?

Cas: *nods* I'm okay.

Tommy: ALRIGHT! One last announcement! We understand you all have truths and dares you want done. However, some reviews are SOOOOOO long. So let's try shortening them a little so we can get more in per episode instead of eleven or twelve from the same person. Some that are sent in might not be done. We will do as many as we can. Now that all that's out of the way, I believe we have a show to run.

Cas: OH YES WE DO!

Jamie: *Smirks* alright. First is from a user who never lets us down. Chavonnie26! You have a ton there honey! Well first is for Soul!

Soul: Oh god…

Jamie: Hey! Don't whine! Well! Chavonnie says...You may have avoided my Fifty Shades attack but now you must read Twilight or else! You refuse and I will unleash a pack of pink lionesses on you!

Soul: *Groans* Anything but the sparkly weirdos! *Hesitantly grabs a book*

Maka: Hey. At Least the books are better than the movies.

Cas: Aren't they always.

Jamie: Catherine Hardwicke ruined that series. They wanted her to direct maximum ride!

Maka and Cas: NO SHE WOULD RUIN IT COMPLETELY!

Jamie: You're telling me. NEXT! Blair:

Blair: Nya! Yeeeees?

Jamie: Volunteer at a dog shelter for a day.

Blair: *Face goes white*

Jamie: SEBASTIAN! Little help here!

Sebastian: *Walks in and bows* Of course. *takes Blair out*

Jamie: Now for Cas.

Cas: Yooooo! Yaaaaas!

Jamie: You're turning into Alx James…

Cas: *snaps fingers* Got a problem?

Jamie: nope not at all. Anyway! Go a week without sugar.

Cas: *face goes white* WHAT KIND OF SICK MONSTER WOULD CURSE THIS UPON ME?!

Jamie: Waaaaaah get over it.

Cas: Hiiiiiiisssss

Jamie: yeah well hiiiiisss back at ya. Now for Tommy, Prank Sebasian.

Tommy: And if I refu-

Jamie: Not allowed to refuse.

Tommy: Damnit.

Jamie: Good luck! *hands him helmet*

Tommy: WHAT KIND OF PROTECTION IS THIS AGAINST A DEMON?!

Jamie: It's protecting whatever is in that dome of yours. Take it or leave it.

Tommy: *Takes it grumbling as he walks out*

Jamie: There! Now for…*grips paper and growls* Why him?

*Door opens and John walks in. Audience completely silent*

Maka: You have a lot of nerve…

Cas: At least it's just a dare...he'll leave after that.

Jamie: *Standing still tightening my jaw*

John: Hello. *no one answers* okay then. Why am I here?

Jamie: Someone has something planned for you.

Chavonnie: *Busts the door down grabbing John and ties him up* Where do you want your remains shipped to? *He swallows* Don't worry I won't kill you. In the words of Genie 'You'd be surprised what you can live through.' *Drags him out*

Audience: *Erupts into cheers*

Jamie: Bout time.

Cas: That idiot deserves what's coming.

Somie: That's what he deserves…

Cas: Alright Imma read some now that he's taken care of! I want to read some! For Black*Star! Spend the day with Yakko, Wakko and Dot.

Black*star: YOOOO! THEY ARE SO COOL!

Cas: WAIT! Before you leave!

Black*star: *Freezes and thinks about it* You see...I haven't really thought about it...hmm….

Cas: Alright well you can go now!

Black*star: YAHOO! BYE! *Jumps out window*

Jamie: COME ON! I just paid for that window to be fixed last week!

Guy who fixed window: *Stares at broken window and drops tools walking out of studio*

Jamie: Ughhh GREAT!

Somie: Hey it's okay mama! We can just have dad fix it later.

Jamie: *Smirks* great idea!

Cas: *Rolls eyes* you just want to see him fixing something and breaking a sweat like a movie…

Jamie: *Blushes shaking thought away* Pshh what?!

Cas: ah jeez…

Tommy: *Runs back in with torn clothes and a piece missing from helmet* I *pant* TOLD YOU THE *Pant* HELMET WOULDN'T WORK *Continues panting as he leans against door*

Jamie: *Shrugs* hey I tried.

Tommy: NOT COOL!

Soul: HEY THATS MY LINE!

*Everyone begins arguing*

Jamie: ENOUGH!

*Everyone stops*

Jamie: *sighs* Thank you. Okay so before we close up this episode, I had something to ask you all. What would you think about having an episode dedicated to just the kids hosting? Or a new fanfic involving the kids? Let us know!

Cas: Well that's it for today!

Tommy: PEACE!

*Broadcast cuts off*


	29. Chapter 29

Somie: HEY GUYS! 

Levi: And WELCOME! 

Somie and Levi: TO SOUL EATER TRUTH OR DARE!

Audience: *Clapping and cheering*

Somie: Okay so as promised for this episode,

Levi: Somie and I will be hosting this episode.

Jamie: *looks at Soul* They are so cute.

Soul: *nods with a smirk*

Angel: YEAH! THAT'S MY BOY!

Levi: *blushes and groans* Moooom…

Angel: *clears throat* Right, I mean...This show sucks, why am I here…?

Levi: *Smirks* better. Okay. Somie? I think your mom had an announcement she wanted you to make?

Somie: RIGHT! Okay! So! My mom is having a contest. We are needing a new poster for our show now that more people are involved and season 3 is almost to an end!

Levi: SO! We are putting it out there that we would LOVE to get a new cover design and the winner will get it posted!

Somie: ALSO! If anyone has any fan art PLEASE share it with us! We would love to see it! As well as all of that…*Drum roll* SOUL EATER TRUTH OR DARE WILL SOON HAVE A YOUTUBE CHANNEL!

Levi: We will be starting to post on youtube with the cast! Not even just truths and dares, but v-logs and short movies!

Somie: It's soooooo EXCITING! If you guys have any ideas of what you would like to see let us know! Suggestions are welcome!

Levi: Now that all of that is taken care of…*Smirks looking at Somie*

Both: LET THE SHOW BEGIN! *fireworks shoot and sparklers are everywhere*

Jamie: Something tells me they have been looking forward to this a liiiitle too much.

Angel: Eh, if we were their age when we started we probably would've brought in a firework bomb squad and shoot candy at the audience.

Somie: *shoots candy canon into the audience*

Jamie: You were saying?

Angel: *rubs the back of her neck with a nervous laugh*

Somie: ALRIGHT! So, first up is from Chavonnie26! Dadd- *cough* I mean Soul...You have to do whatever Levi says no questions asked.

Soul: WHAT?! WHY I OUGHTA-

Levi: FIRST RULE IS YOURE NOT ALLOWED TO KILL ME! 

Soul: *pauses and grumbles sitting back down*

Somie: *sighs with a smile* Okay, now for Maka...You can read nothing but pop up books for the rest of the week.

Maka: *twitches* H-huh?!

Somie: They're fun! For m-Jamie. *Grins jumping up and down* you have to do anything I say while I'm on a sugar high!

Jamie: *Eyes widen* I'm going to die at the hands of my daughter…

Somie: I love you mom! I won't you! *watches the truck full of candy pull in*

Angel: *pats Jamie's shoulder* It'll be okay.

Somie: Patty!

Patty: Yeeeeees?

Somie: you get a lifetime supply of pixi sticks and a trip to Disney World's magic kingdom!

Patty: no...freAKING WAY! THIS IS GOING TO BE SUCH A BLAST!

Jamie, Haley, and Angel: *hiding in a corner* T-Too many sugar highs to handle…

Somie: Asura...You have to sit around for a week and watch a bunch of kid shows until you crack…

Levi: *holds up the radio playing the barney theme song*

Asura: *twitches and falls onto the ground curled up in a ball* n-not again...I don't love him...I've NEVER LOVED HIM SOMEONE HELP ME!

Levi: Cracked.

Somie: Nice work. *Smiles* okay...Your turn!

Levi: ALRIGHT! Now from ThePageOfTime! A faithful reviewer! Blair your up.

Blair: *walks in* Nya~! Yes?

Levi: Someone ripped your pa-*blushes and stammers* favorite U-underwear...Evidence points to Maka but she may have been framed. What do you do?

Blair: *Twitches and turns looking at Maka who swallows* you. Did. WHAT?!

Maka: BLAIR I WOULDN'T DO THAT YOU KNOW ME! I BARELY LIKE WEARING THAT STUFF! WHY WOULD I TOUCH IT IF YOU WORE IT?!

Blair: Maka-Chan is right...She wouldn't so who did?

Soul: *scoffs with a smirk* Always a goody goody.

Maka: MAKA CHOP! 

Soul: *unconscious*

Jamie: I would defend him but it was well deserved.

Tommy: THE MYSTERY OF THE RIPPED PANTIES COMMENCES!

Maka: MAKA CHOP! 

Tommy: *Unconscious on top of Soul*

Angel and Haley: As was that.

Levi: *clears throat* okay...a few more to go...Ragnarok...Your face is X-citing...PffftHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Somie: *giggles* X-citing! HA!

Everyone: *groans at the pun*

Levi: Patty. For the rest of the chapter you can only speak in puns.

Patty: This is going to be totally EGG-citing! *holds up egg*

Everyone: *groans more*

Patty: What? Was it something I Shed?

Everyone: *groans louder*

Somie: Okay I don't think I can take any more puns! Thanks for reviewing everyone!

Levi: And We'll see you next time on Soul Eater Truth Or Dare!

Somie: SEND IN THE JUICEY DARES AND TRUTHS!

*Broadcast cuts off*

Jamie: *Tucking Somie in* You did a fantastic job hosting today.

Somie: Thanks Mommy. *smiles kissing her cheek*

Angel: *tucks in Levi* Alright...you two did great. Now get some sleep!

Levi: *nods cuddling into his blankets*

Jamie: You guys are going to be great hosts some day.

Levi and Somie: *Highfive and lay back down*

Jamie and Angel: *smile at each other and high five walking out and closing the door*

Jamie:Eventually they'll have a show of their own.

Angel: *nods* Theyre growing up so fast...kinda scary.

Jamie: *Nods walking out*

A/N: THIS WAS SHORT SORRY BUT I NEEDED TO UPLOAD! SEND IN THAT FAN ART TO Dauntless-born96 on ! Or PM me for my E-mail!


	30. Chapter 30

"Somie! Get your back pack!"

"I already have it on mo-"

"Somie! You haven't had breakfast yet! You have to eat! Breakfast is the most-"

"Important meal of the day. I know. Mom calm down for a min-"

"Honey don't forget to put your lunch in your bag and-"

"Moooooom!"

Somie and her mom have been going through this for the past half hour. Jamie has been running all around the house making sure everything was intact, ready, and Somie looked her best for school. Soul? He was still in bed. Jamie had woken him up exactly three times now but he rolls back over falling asleep. So! She ignored that and just went back to making sure her daughter was ready for her first day at DWMA.

Somie sighed as her mom brushed her long white hair. Somie had wanted to cut it, but she knew she could do more with longer hair so she kept it. Her mom seemed to enjoy playing with it just as much as she did every now and then. Her heart fluttered with anxiousness at the fact that today she would be going to school. She would find a partner. A meister. She had found out a few days ago she was a weapon.

She had been watching TV when she got up to go to the kitchen, but as she walked her leg had shimmered and a blade took it's place. She had fell and looked at her leg and then yelled for her mom. Jamie had run into the room worried and gasped when she saw her daughter's leg, but slowly smiled as she walked over to her and explained to her what was happening. Later that day, when Soul came home, She had gotten so excited that as she was running towards him her leg had transformed again and she fell to the floor. Her blade was a sleek black, with wispy, electric blue streaks. Like her eyes. Soul stared at her wide eyed as he bent down next to her bringing her into a hug saying how proud he was of her. His little girl. A weapon.

"Alright. All done." Jamie had said, pulling Somie out of her thoughts. Jamie had brushed her hair so it was nice and soft. Her white hair falling just below her shoulder blades. Somie stood up and walked to her dresser, taking her headband off of it and pulling it onto her head. Her dad had gotten her one, because it was like his older one. He had gotten one made for her with her name on it. She had fell in love with it immediately.

Soul groaned as he got up and scratched his head. Jamie had tried to wake him up, but he had been exhausted from the night before. Jamie had wanted to take Somie to get some last minute school supplies and insisted he should come with. He couldn't say no. Jamie definitely had some big blue puppy eyes. So did Somie (She got them from her mom) but both of them giving him puppy eyes at the same time? He had no choice but to give in and tag along. Thus, resulting in him being dead tired.

He had slipped on a pair of jeans and a shirt, as he walked out of the room into the kitchen. When he walked in, He saw Jamie flipping pancakes as she talked on the phone.

"Yeah Ange-I know...Don't worry she's all ready, just eating some breakfast." Jamie spoke into the phone. Soul smiled taking a seat at the table and looked at Somie. She looked at him and smiled, keeping her mouth closed to not show her food she had been chewing.

"Ready for your first day?" Soul asked her. She nodded excitedly.

"I am SO ready! Now, I'll be able to find a meister!" She said. Jamie had smiled from where she stood.

"Alright Angel, We'll meet you at the school." She had said. "Seeya."

"Is Levi ready for school too?" Somie had asked. Jamie nodded. Levi and Somie were as close as a brother and sister. They would play together just about everyday, talk to each other until late, and watch their favorite cartoons together. Jamie, just like Angel to Somie, tried to spoil Levi as much as she could. Somie had finished her pancakes and had stood, walking her plate over to the sink. She placed it inside and smiled as she ran back to her room. Jamie smiled and stood behind Soul rubbing his shoulders as he ate.

"Ready for your death scythe duties today?" She asked him softly kissing his cheek. Soul had sighed softly.

"As ready as I'll ever be." he answered.

Tommy, Jamie and Cas, had been offered teaching jobs at DWMA. Jamie and Cas had accepted without hesitation. Tommy was a little slower to answer. Tommy had accepted because he had nothing better to do.

"You're going to do great. Besides, my classroom is fairly close to the death room. We can try to meet up for lunch." Jamie said with a smile. Soul had turned and smiled back at her and kissed her softly. He had pulled away just as Somie ran in holding a box.

"Daddy?" She asked. "What's this?"

Soul smiled walking over to her and kneeled down. "Open it up."

Somie opened the box and looked inside. Inside was a jacket that looked just like Soul's old one, back when he was at DWMA, but this one was blue and black, just like her blade.

"Woah…" Somie breathed as she smiled and quickly put it on. It fit her perfectly and she smiled wrapping her arms around Soul's neck, hugging him tight.

"Thanks papa…" She said softly. He kissed her head and set her down with a smile.

"C'mon Mom! We're gonna be late if we don't get going!" She said as she ran to the front door. Jamie looked at Soul and smiled softly and Soul grinned.

"Alright, Somie. Today, you're going to go to Uncle Sid's class, To find your partner and then start your first class. If you ever need anything, you know where to find your mom and I." Soul said as he kneeled slightly and rested his hands on her shoulders. She nodded with a serious face and then slowly grinned as she once again hugged Soul and then ran out the door. Jamie looked at Soul as he slowly stood and groaned. Jamie smirked.

"Getting kind of old there, huh?" She asked with a teasing smirk. Soul shot her a glare and she laughed walking down to the car with Somie. Somie had already got into the car and buckled up as Jamie went to the passenger seat and Soul got in the drivers. Jamie grinned looking at Soul and took his hand as he began driving off to the academy.

"Mom, When is Somie going to get here?"

Angel looked over at Levi, who was looking at the road, waiting for his friend. Angel smiled softly.

"She's probably on her way now, baby. Don't worry. C'mon, let's head inside." She said as she held out her hand for him. Levi took it, looking behind him one last time before he followed with his mom. His first day of school. The day he would find a weapon. Levi smiled to himself softly.

Kid had wanted to help his son, Levi look around the school and such, however he was very busy in the deathroom at the moment, trying to organize enrollment papers. He was the new Lord Death after all. He had all of the new responsibilities on his shoulders. However he didn't mind. He liked being organized, and up to date, so this new responsibility was nothing new to him. He enjoyed the work that had to be done.

Soul had walked in shortly after Kid had taken a seat to relax himself after finalizing all of the paperwork. Kid noticed him walk in and greeted him.

"Hello, Soul." Kid had said. Soul walked up to him and smiled.

"Good morning, Lord Death." Soul had said. Kid sighed.

"I told you Soul, You can call me Kid. Only Lord Death, for formal occasions and such."

Soul had nodded and took his place beside Kid's chair.

"Our kids, finally starting school." Soul had sighed with a small grin. Kid grinned and nodded slowly.

"Yes. It seems time did fly by rather fast." Kid responded. "Before we know it they'll be going off on their own, starting their own families…"

"Don't remind me." Soul groaned. Kid chuckled.

"Becoming a protective father now, are you?"

Soul smiled softly looking down in his hands. It was true. He didn't want to be, but Somie is his little girl. His first born. His daughter. He would protect her at all costs. He doesn't want her to go off and get her on her own. No father wants his daughter to leave him. However, he knows that some things are just inevitable. Soul looked at Kid.

"How much longer until the doors open?" Soul asked. Kid grinned looking at his watch.

"Now."

"Alright sweetie, I'll see you later on. Have a good first day." Jamie said, kissing Somie's head. Somie smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Love you too Mom." She said. Jamie waved as she walked down the hallway, her heels clicking against the tile.

Somie turned and looked at the door in front of her. Sid's class. Beyond this door, was her partner. Hopefully. She took a deep breath resting her hand on the handle and began to turn it-

"SOMIE!"

Somie squeaked in surprise and turned to see Levi. She relaxed slightly as she smiled and met Levi halfway, giving him a hug.

"You scared me!" She said with a giggle.

"Sorry. Mom just dropped me off and said I should find you here." Levi said." Why haven't you gone inside yet?"

"Uh… I was waiting for you!" she lied. She didn't want to tell her best friend she was scared to go in by herself. Levi smiled. He knew she was lying but chose to ignore it, He took her hand like he always did to reassure her. She gave it a squeeze as he opened the door and slowly walked into the room.

As they walked in, the room was buzzing from all of the kids in the room. There had to be at least thirty students. Somie looked at Levi who was smiling at the kids and looked at her and shrugged.

"You okay?" He asked. Somie swallowed and nodded. She looked back in front of her and noticed someone walking up to her.

"Hi!" The girl said. Her hair was a dark, curly brown and her eyes were a crystal blue. "Um...Are you two boyfriend, girlfriend or something?" She asked, referring to the friends who were still holding hands. Somie looked at their hands and they both jumped away as if a fire had started between them.

"E-EW! No!" Somie had said, a small blush coating her cheeks.

"She's like my sister!" Levi said back. The girl in front of them giggled softly and shrugged.

"My name is Hazel. I'm a weapon." Hazel said. Somie smiled.

"Me too! What're you?" Somie asked. Hazel grinned and held out her arm as it was engulfed in an iridescent purple light. An ax took it's place.

"I'm a double bladed, battle ax. How about you?" Hazel asked. Somie smiled and looked at Levi. Levi was the only one that hadn't seen her transform yet. Let alone, know what her weapon was. She held out her arm and closed her eyes, focusing on transforming. Her arm was shimmering blue as her blue and black blade took it's place. She opened up her eyes and smiled, looking at Levi's shocked expression.

"Awesome! You're a scythe! What's your name?" Hazel asked.

"Somie. Somie Evans."

"Evans...Momma talked about someone with that last name…"

"Alright everyone! Please take your seats!" Sid announced as he walked into the room. Somie transformed her arm back as her and Levi walked and took a seat next to each other. Levi offered her a small smile, which she returned.

"So, all of you are weapons and meisters, starting your first day at DWMA. I'm glad to see you have decided to embrace your weapon or meister status. Once I take attendance you may all take your time to look for a partner, and then a weapon and meister pair will come to demonstrate for us." Sid explained. Somie listened closely.

Sid began calling names one by one. He had gotten to Levi and whispers could be heard around the room. Levi Death. Lord Death's son. It wasn't too long before Somie's name was called and Some whispers were heard about her as well. Some people recognizing her last name as the same as Death Scythe, Soul "Eater" Evans.

"Alright, now you may all look around and try to partner up with someone." Sid announced. Levi stood up and Somie followed as they looked around the room. Levi had walked to one side as Somie walked to the other.

Hazel had walked up to Levi and smiled brightly.

"Hey...Do you want to see if our souls match?" Hazel asked. Levi looked at her than in the direction of Somie. He wasn't sure. He wanted to see if him and Somie matched. Two best friends, becoming partners? It seemed only appropriate. But he looked at Hazel and smiled.

"I...Um Su-"

"I'm sure you know I'm a double bladed ax. Wielding me should be pretty easy. I'm also useful in battle." She interrupted. Levi shrugged and nodded as Hazel transformed. He slowly kneeled down to pick her up. He wrapped his hand around her staff and lifted, however she didn't budge. He tried harder but she was too heavy, he couldn't lift her up. That meant their souls weren't compatible. Levi was slightly upset, however, not too much. He sighed as he stood back up and Hazel transformed back.

"Can you bend your soul wavelength? To fit others?" She asked. Levi shook his head. She sighed, shrugging. "This stinks. But whatever. See you around." She said as she walked away. Levi looked at her and wanted to say sorry but she had already walked over to someone else and began talking.

Somie was surrounded by a group of people. Everyone knowing her last name was Evans, and she was the daughter of 'The Last Death Scythe' Soul 'Eater' Evans. It wasn't too long before a bunch of people surrounded Levi as well, since he was Lord Death's son. Somie had tried looking above the crowd, trying to find Levi. Her eyes had finally landed on his and she scooted her way out of the crowd of people and smiled as she walked over to Levi.

Levi looked in her crystal blue eyes and found himself getting lost in them. Just as he always had. A blush tinged his cheeks when he realized he had been staring for too long. HE had cleared his throat and looked at her. He was a few inches taller than her but she didn't seem to mind.

"What's up?" He asked. "Find a partner?"

"No." She answered. "Not yet. But…"

Somie held out her hand and smiled, Levi looked down at it.

"I'm hoping our souls might work together." She said. Levi grinned at her and took her hand as they closed their eyes and Somie transformed. Levi felt the cold metal of her shaft in his hands and he opened his eyes to see her resting in his hands. He grinned. She wasn't too heavy. She wasn't causing any effect that would hurt two people if they weren't able to match souls.

They matched.

Levi grinned, spinning her around with ease, as if it came naturally. She felt light in his hands. He had set her end on the floor as he looked into her blade, and her face had shined on it with a toothy grin, showing her teeth like her father.

"Would you be my partner, Somie?" Levi asked. Somie smiled.

"I wouldn't want it to be anyone else." She said.

"We have another set of partners!" Sid announced referring to Somie and Levi. They grinned as he released her, allowing her to transform back. The bell rang and Sid opened his door.

"When I see you all next class, we might go outside to try to see what abilities your partner may possess. Move to your next class." Sid had said. They all walked out and down the hall to their next classes. Somie hung close to Levi. Her new partner. She grinned just at the thought. She had a partner. Someone who she always talked to and had a good friendship with. She had made her way into class and asked to be excused for a few minutes so she could go to her mother's room, unable to contain her excitement. had said yes of course.

"Good afternoon class." Jamie began with a smile. "My name is Mrs. Evans. I'm going to be your english and your Resonance teacher. However, this period specifically, we will begin with Resonance. Since all of you are upperclassmen I have high expectations for you all." She said with a wink. She walked over to her desk, leaning against it as the students talked amongst themselves getting acquainted with one another. She sighed with a soft smile. Here she was. A teacher. Married to a death scythe. A mother. Something she had dreamed of, and now here she was. She honestly couldn't be happier.

"Alright everyone, settle down and take your seats so we can begin." She said. The class slowly grew silent respectively and she smiled as she began walking over to her board and started to write "Soul Resonance."

Her classroom door opened and Somie ran in with a smile and stopped in the middle of the room. Jamie turned and smiled at her daughter. Somie's face began to turn a bright crimson, feeling everyone's stare. Jamie began walking towards her and took her hand walking her to the middle of the classroom.

"Everyone, this is my daughter Somie." She said. "Today is her first day of school. She's a weapon."

People began to whisper and Somie began to feel slightly awkward, shifting her feet. Jamie smiled, kneeling down to her.

"What's up?" She asked softly. Somie grinned.

"Levi and I became partners!" She yelled in a whisper.

"Baby, that's great! I'm so proud of you. Do you want to show everyone your weapon form?"

Somie looked at the group of older students. Upperclassmen. The ones that live to scare the underclassmen. Somie bit her lip and nodded as she walked to the middle of the classroom and She took a breath as Jamie took her hand. Jamie began adjusting her soul to fit Somie's as she held her hand. It wasn't too hard.

Somie had transformed landing in her mother's hands. People gasped and grinned, looking at the designs on her blade and admiring it. Her mom than began to explain different parts of a weapon to the class, using Somie as an example.

Levi sat in class and waited for Somie to return. It wasn't a long wait. Levi smiled scooting his chair over so Somie could sit next to him. She had told him all about how her mom had showed her to the class in her weapon form and he couldn't help but notice the excitement in her eyes. He liked that. She would get this glimmer in her eyes whenever something interested her or excited her.

People had talked to Levi as well. Asking about how it was like being the son of Lord Death. He had shrugged. He assumed parents were pretty much like his. Talking together, having meals together, so on, so forth. However, His father did work most of the time, but he got to visit The Death Room a lot, so that's okay.

Levi and Somie had spent the rest of the day together in their classes. Sure, people had talked to them, but even so, they stayed together. They had some laughs and enjoyed every last bit of their first day at school. At lunch, they had found a group of friends and had decided to sit with them. They didn't even get to know their names, but they were already talking and laughing as if they had been friends for years. Levi had decided, that school, wasn't going to be so bad. He looked forward to being Somie's partner as well. Somie, couldn't be happier. Now she had someone to train with and eventually, start to collect souls.

~~~~~~~(After School)~~~~~

"Mom!" Levi shouted as he ran to Angel. Angel turned around and smiled as she bent down to hug her son. Levi hugged her tight.

"Mom today was so cool! All of my classes were super easy, I got my partner, Somie and I hung out just about all day and and-"

"Woah, woah, woah, big guy." Angel laughed softly. "Slow down a little bit. Save some to tell your father."

Levi blushed softly and nodded.

"Alright. I'm happy you had such a great day at school. Who's your partner?"

"Somie." Levi answered easily. "Our souls matched! She's a scythe like ! Except, it's a black blade with electric blue lines on it."

"That sounds great honey." Angel said, kissing his head. Levi blushed slightly as they walked.

Angel and Levi are mostly alone at the house until late at night. Kid is always working in The Death Room until really late, Which causes him to miss out on family time. She understands he's busy, however, she wishes Levi had more time with him. Levi talks about him all the time and how much he wishes he can be like him, or see him more. Sometimes, Kid makes it for dinner, and when he does, Levi get's really happy. Angel loves seeing that. How compassionate Levi can be. He has a big heart and she loves seeing that.

Somie sat at her desk in her room, doing her homework. Homework. On the first day of school. Levi didn't get any! How is that fair?

She groaned as she wrote on the paper. It wasn't hard, just the duty of a weapon and what they do and stuff like that. Stuff that her dad had told her before she even knew she was a weapon.

"Somie!" Jamie had called from the kitchen. "Time for dinner!"

"Coming Mom!" she shouted back. She set down her pencil and turned off her lamp. The first day of school went great.

She can't wait for her second.

(ANNNNNND SCENE!)

Jamie: Alright so this was SUUUUUUUUPER late due to writers block (again) and procrastination. I wanted to post this on the day of the shows anniversary, however I was too late. *sigh* BUT! Here is a special chapter for the day Levi and Somie go to school! Hope you enjoyed! Till next chapter everyone!


	31. Chapter 31

"Jamie? Cas? Anyone? Hello?" Angel called as she walked in the darkness. Okay, maybe not complete darkness, but dark enough that she couldn't have seen the end table that she bumped into and yelped. She sighed, rubbing her hip and looked around, her hand grazing the wall looking for the familiar light switch. She clicked it, bringing light into the room and she sighed in relief, putting her hands in her back pockets.

She walked around and tilted her head in curiosity as she walked towards the counter where a cam corder rested. She scoffed.

"Stealing my ideas, eh?" She muttered as she picked up the camcorder and hit play, playing the video that was on the device.

"ANGEL! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Jamie began on the screen with a wide smile. "Now, you're probably thinking that I stole your idea. WRONGO! This is a Camcorder! Not a tape recorder! I thought this would be more fun! You'll have to search through the rooms to find your gifts though. Now. I have something for you. In the box behind this counter I have a preset for you." Angel peeked around the counter and picked up the box, shaking it gently just incase it was fragile. She slowly opened the lid. "It's a charm bracelet. It has charms for some of your favorite things, then one just for us. I have a matching one!" Jamie lifted her wrist to the camera to show it. "You and I have been friends for a very long time. Three years. And you are the coolest person I know and the best host ever!" Her face seemed to soften. "We have our ups and our downs, but you have always stood by my side no matter what. Even when I need a good kick in the ass to get myself back on track with something I love, you're there to get my back and to help me through it. You were there every step of the way when I was pregnant with Somie...Now, It's my turn to give back a little. I'll always be your sister and I will always be here whenever you need me or are willing to donate any Reese's. I love you Angel! Happy Birthday!"

Angel smiled and sniffed at the video and set down the camera. She couldn't believe the kind words her friend had said. Someone who has always had her back and cared about her. Always looking out for her and making sure she was okay.

"All of my Reese's are mine and only mine." She murmured as she put on the bracelet with a smile. "But you'll always be there to try and steal them anyway."

Angel was walking down the hall, trying to figure out what other room she would have to check that she could find her next surprise in. she was thinking of her friends personalities. She smirked when the next one came into mind as she walked a little faster down the hallway and made her way to a place a certain bookworm loved to spend most of her time.

She opened the doors to the library and slipped inside, walking towards a table with a camcorder resting on it. She smiled picking it up and pressing play as Maka's face appeared on the screen.

"Hey there Angel! Hope all is well and you find all of your gifts easily. You found mine which I assume wasn't too hard." Maka giggled. Angel chuckled as well, holding the camcorder and sitting down. "As for my gift, I got you a few more bookshelves to add to your library along with some victorian literature books to add to those said shelves. I know it's probably not your most favorite genre, but these are really interesting and entertaining as well. I hope you enjoy them! Happy Birthday Angel!"

"Thanks Maka!" she said as she looked over to see three bookshelves together with a bow around them and filled with books. "I'll have to get Sebastian to get them later."

Angel continued walking down the hallway to the next room she could think of that would have a gift from someone. She smiled opening the door to the garden and walked in, letting the scent tickle her nose causing her to smile wider. She smiled and sat down at a table and pressed play on the recorder that rested on it. Tsubaki's smile lit up the screen.

"Hi Angel. Happy birthday!" She smiled as she continued to watch. "Knowing your birthday is on halloween and you have a...creative way...of expressing yourself, I decided this would be the best gift for you. In the box under the table, I got you a set of notebooks. Hardback ones, so they're more durable when you're in your darkest of times and need to vent things out. Being a host can be stressful. Happy Birthday again Angel!" The screen went black and Angel smiled, pulling out the notebooks and looked at them. They felt nice under her fingers and she appreciated this gift a lot.

As the night went on, Angel received gifts from her friends that she couldn't believe how thoughtful they were. Black*Star had given her new pair of sneakers that were, none the less, BAD. ASS. She loved them so much she was walking in them at the moment and LOVED how comfortable they felt on her feet. Soul, had given her a set of keys to a motorcycle he had built from the ground up. It looked brand new, and even though she didn't know how to ride, she intended on learning just to show it off. It was a sleek black with electric blue wisps along the body. It was gorgeous. Patty had created not only the usual paper mache giraffes, but she had actually gotten her a book full of poems! Liz, had taken the time to get her a TON of makeup and an apple watch. Her mom and dad managed to book her a trip to any place she really wanted to go to for a full week. A WEEK! SHe couldn't believe it!

Knowing she had all the gifts so far...there was one that was missing.

Kid's.

"Hmm…" Angel said to herself as she walked around the hallway thinking about where Kid would possibly keep his and the camcorder. She checked the kitchen, the master bedroom, and even the basement and still couldn't find it. Maybe he didn't get her anything? No. This is Kid. He wouldn't forget something like this.

Would he?

"YOU'RE GETTING CLOSE ANGEL!" A booming voice came on the speakers. Angel just about jumped out of her skin as she clutched her chest trying to regain control of her breathing.

"GOD FLIPPING UNICORNS JAMIE!" She shouted. "YOU JUST ABOUT KILLED ME!"

"Oh...Sorry 'bout that. Forgot how loud these things can be. Just keep moving. Kid would never forget about you. Trust me." Jamie announced. The speakers cut off and Angel sighed as she started down the hallway. Her mind raced thinking of all the possible places Kid's could be.

Then it hit her. The most symmetrical place in the mansion.

The pool.

She ran down the hallway grinning as she made her way to the glass doors and opened them slowly. Lights were hung up and strung above the pool, causing the water to glisten. Angel breathed softly looking around in awe at the set up. A table was in front of her holding the camcorder but she continued to look around. It was beautiful. Breathtaking. The trees had twinkling lights around them and rose petals were strown into the water. She smiled as she picked up the camcorder and pressed play. Kid's face appeared.

"Hello, Angel." He began with a grin. "I hope you like the decorations around the pool. I was sure you find my video here easily. My gift...actually isn't in the room at all." Angel looked around then back at the camera. "Angel, we have a son and one on the way...I couldn't be any happier. You...you have made me who I am. I wake up every morning next to you and I couldn't be any more happy or content to know that I get to wake up to the woman I love every morning and fall asleep with you in my arms every night. Now...as for your gift...look behind you."

Angel slowly stood placing the camcorder down and turned. Kid stood, dressed in a very nice suit and tie. His hair was neat as always and he stood with his hands behind his back. Angel's breath hitched and she felt her cheeks warm. He looked hot. That was the only way she could put it. Hot. Very, VERY hot.

Would she say that to his face?

Hell NO.

Kid sighed softly with a smile as he slowly walked closer to her and she swallowed looking up at him.

"Angel...We have been through so much. We started out rough, we still have our bumps in the road. But I want to get over those...and in order to do that...I have to stay with you. You make me feel whole. I don't really know how to explain the feeling, but I know it's love."

"K-kid…" Angel breathed. She couldn't believe the words that he was saying. Kid cupped her cheeks in both of his hands and looked at her in her eyes. His golden ones soft and loving.

"I love you, Angel… and I am not going anywhere. I want to stay by your side for as long as you want me. Hopefully, that's longer than forever." He spoke. He slowly reached into his pocket pulling out a little box. Angel's heart picked up speed. Racing and racing with each movement he took as he made his way to the ground on one knee opening up the box and looking up at her. Her eyes were ride and she felt herself shaking slightly.

"Angel...would you do me an amazing honor...and marry me?"

Angel stared at him. Her eyes slowly tearing up as she looked down at him bringing a hand up to cover her mouth. The air seemed to be coming in too fast. She opened her mouth to speak.

"A-Are you sure…?" She asked. Kid looked up at her, as if confused by this question and smiled softly as he began laughing. Angel started at him, with a blank expression. Kid took a breath and relaxed himself and took her hands in his and smiled.

"Yes, Angel. I've never been more sure about anything in my life...I love you." Kid said with a smile. Angel wet her lips.

"Y-yeah but what if...What if...What if y-you decide I'm not the one or you meet someone else o-or-"

"Angel." Kid interrupted. She looked at him as he slowly stood, his gold eyes staring into hers. "You are the one. I know it. I love you and I only want you. I'm sure about you. Do you trust me?"

Angel swallowed and nodded with a smile.

"So, Angel...Will you marry me?"

Angel swallowed and nodded excitedly as a few tears escaped her eyes. Kid grinned as she held out her hand and he slipped the ring on her finger. It wasn't just a normal engagement ring. The diamond rested in a swirl of gold that made it seem like a rose, the golden band had intricate designs all along it. The ring fit perfectly around her finger and she felt laughter bubble up in her stomach and she threw herself at him, giggling excitedly as she wrapped her arms around his neck and cried with joy. She was engaged. Engaged to the god of death. The love of her life.

The doors suddenly burst open, revealing Jamie, Cas, Tommy, Soul, Maka and the others now in a huge cluster of limbs on the floor. Angel gasped looking in their direction then scowled.

"You were eavesdrOPPING!" She shouted, Her cheeks radiating a warm crimson color. Jamie wet her lips looking up with an innocent smile.

"W-Well...you see, Angel. We knew the plan buuuuuut-"

"But Kid wouldn't let us come see." Maka finished Jamie's sentence. Angel couldn't stay angry and eventually, she found herself laughing. She should've known Jamie would have been eavesdropping a bit along with the others. She was too happy to think about anything else except the ring on her left hand now. The beautiful diamond resting on her ring finger. She looked back at Kid throwing herself at him giggling happily and pressed her lips to his and he smiled against it, kissing back. His eyes widened as he lost his balance and they both toppled into the pool filled with water and rose petals. Jamie and the others rushed to the edge of the pool.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANGEL!" They all shouted and laughed as Angel and Kid resurfaced. Angel smiled looking at the group. She felt more than just accepted or cared about. She felt loved. Not even just by kid. She felt loved by all of her friends. The ones who looked out for her and cared about her most.

The rest of the night consisted of Loopy and Hina making a surprise visit to the house and LOTS of sugar. Jamie had made a cake JUST for Angel that took her forever to make. Reeses chocolate fudge drip cake with a chocolate moose in the middle and chunks of Reese's resting on the chocolate frosting on top. Angel's mouth had fell open. Jamie had spent almost a whole day making it and she couldn't have been more thankful. She loved it. Loopy had gotten a slice of cake shoved into her face by Soul who then ended up being chased by a cake faced loopy While Hina and the other sat back and laughed. Somie had tried to run after Soul to "Protect" him, but she wasn't able to keep up with her shorter legs.

Jamie walked over to Angel, placing an arm over her shoulders and smiling. Angel smiled back, leaning against her.

"So...Did you like it?" Jamie asked softly. Angel looked at her dumbfounded with a blank expression.

"No. I absolutely hated every minute. Why do you put me through this torture?" Angel responded sarcastically. Jamie playfully slugged her in the shoulder and they laughed. Jamie looked at her and Angel sighed. "It was the best birthday ever. Thanks for everything Jamie."

"Hey, I've always got your back. I wanted this birthday to be perfect because you have been under a TON of stress in the past year and you needed this. A nice day just for you to relax and have a fun time with friends. I love you. You are the greatest friend anyone could ask for and I know I can count on you for anything. You can count on me for anything too. I want you to know that." Jamie said. Angel looked at her and smiled, hugging her friend tight.

"Thanks Jamie." She said. "That means a lot."

"Anytime." Jamie responded with a smile as she hugged back.

**(BACK AGAIN)**

**Jamie: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY GREATEST FRIEND IN THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE ANGEL! Yes, this is a couple days early but I finished it and I was just too excited! ALSO! For all of you out there! BIG NEWS! I have started a fanfiction garden for soul eater fanfic requests and one shots! SEND IN YOUR REQUESTS! Next chapter up eventually!**


End file.
